For One and All
by KaliAnn
Summary: Third part of S2 trilogy. As the Miraculous heroes gain strength, Hawkmoth is setting the stage for the ultimate showdown, with the help of a new ally and his akuma army, he is determined to finally claim the Miraculouses and make his wish come true. The Miraculous heroes must find the strength and courage to prevent Hawkmoth's dream from coming true, the question is can they?
1. Taking your First Steps

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoy the third part of the Miraculous Season 2. I am going to reiterate something I mentioned in the last story. I will try to incorporate new information into what I already have written, also I'm going to make one thing clear. Chloe will not be getting the Bee Miraculous, I had already planned to give it to someone else. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

In the city of Paris, the citizens of the city had gotten use to strange things. Akuma attacks that caused chaos, there was also the superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, who saved the day regularly. Not to mention a mayor who was more concerned with spoiling his daughter than doing his job.

However, the strangest thing was a secret only two people knew about. Under the Agreste mansion, home of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and his model son Adrien, was a secret room.

A rather large repository was situated under the house technically. In reality, the room was accessed by a secret elevator that went down and then to the side coming to rest in a nearby building.

It was a huge room with an arched ceiling, barely lit by lights along the side walls, with a small window letting in a beam of sunlight. A catwalk encompassed the length of the room down the middle. At the end of the walkway was a growing tree with grass growing. A large butterfly window similar to the one in Gabriel/Hawkmoth's lair rested on the wall behind the tree.

Lying in a clear coffin like container, was Emilie Agreste, Gabriel's wife and Adrien's missing mother. She wore a black blouse with a light pink jacket worn over it. On the coat was a brooch shaped like a flower with five petals with a pearl in the center can be seen. She also wore light pink business pants and black high heel shoes.

A smile was on her face as her blond hair lay on her right side next to her head. There was no sign of her body decaying. Rather she appeared to be like Snow White. The only difference was true loves kiss couldn't wake her up.

Since cryogenics hadn't successfully frozen a complete human without damage and real life stasis could only be achieved by being next to a black hole, the only reason Emilie hadn't begun decaying was by magical means. It was unclear what those magical means were considering Gabriel had never told Nathalie what he did to achieve this.

* * *

So Emilie Agreste slept unaware of the world around her. Inside her mind, was a different story. The effects of the magic allowed her to relive her memories and created a false reality, where she believed she was still living with her husband and son.

At that moment Emilie believed she was preparing for a roll in a new movie. She was practicing her lines with her son.

"A glorious day isn't it? I believe I've never seen such a beautiful morning."

The actress waited for her son to read the next part. After a few seconds she nudged her son. "Adrien, it's your turn to speak."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Clearing his throat he read his lines. "I've seen many beautiful mornings in my life. How is this one any different?"

"Because this morning my family watched the sunrise with me. Also, this morning, we sat together and ate a meal with one another. No calls from work or friends asking for help. Just a nice morning with my family all together. Can you picture anything more beautiful?"

"No I can't."

Someone started to clap and mother and son looked to the door where a smiling Gabriel stood. "Both of you are wonderful actors. Emilie, you don't even have to rehearse, you're a natural at this."

His wife blushed lightly before walking over to her husband and giving him a long kiss. She ignored Adrien, who was pretending to gag. "Just you wait Adrien. One day you'll meet your soulmate and do all this mushy stuff with them."

"When will that happen? It's not like I have many friends," Adrien replied in a terse voice.

"Adrien, don't you dare take that tone with your mother!"

Emilie thumped her husband's chest getting his attention. She looked at him then her son, who was trying not squirm under her gaze. "I know these last few months have been difficult on all of us. With me going to so many auditions and rehearsals, but we need to keep our heads on straight."

Motioning for her son to come over, she hugged him then brought all the families hands together. "You know I love you both very much and I would do anything for you two. Now I need you to do something for me."

Gabriel's hands tightened around his wife's giving her a reassuring squeeze. "What is your wish my beloved?"

Emilie narrowed her eyes slightly as she shifted her stance to look a bit taller and bolder. "I need you to take a break every day from your designing to spend time with your family. I understand how important this new fashion line is too you, but our family is important as well."

The fashion designer pulled on the collar of his shirt and looked a bit embarrassed. Emilie was truly amazing when she spoke. Despite her talking to him in a gentle and firm tone, he knew her well enough to tell, she being very sharp with him. He apologized and promised to make the family more of a priority.

Smiling, she told Adrien to look her in the eyes. She stroked his face as she spoke. "I understand you are lonely Adrien. It's not easy being home schooled is it?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "I'm just bored of being in the house all the time. I'm barely allowed to go outside in the yard. I just want something more."

Emilie assured her son it wouldn't be like this much longer. "I'm in the process of enrolling you in the nearby college. It will take a few more days, but soon you'll be able to spend your days making friends."

Adrien's eyes lit up and he let out whoop of delight. Gabriel almost remarked on his behavior, but wisely kept his mouth shut with a glare from his wife.

"Nathalie has promised to take you school supply shopping tomorrow. I wish we could come, but I have to be at the set tomorrow and your father has an investors meeting, but we'll both be there to escort you to your first day of public school."

As she watched her son run off to his room to start researching public schooling, she giggled at the frightened expression on her husband's face. "Relax Gabriel. I know you are paranoid of something bad happening, but I really believe this is what's best for Adrien."

"Is it wrong to be protective of my family? You know I just want the best for both of you."

"I know that and so does Adrien, but you have to remember something. Without risk you don't really experience life. Ugh, I have a headache, I'm going to go lie down."

* * *

Out in the real world the school day had just ended and Marinette was heading to art classroom. After school the art room stayed open for anyone who wanted to express their creativity. It was a fun place with plenty of supplies for all kinds of different art.

Hiding beneath the stairs, writing in a journal was a student from Ms. Mendeleiev's class. His name was Marc Anciel. He had short black hair, emerald green eyes and was a bit on the short side.

He wore a red hooded jacket with white edges near the zipper and a white section on the back of the hood. Underneath was a multi-colored rainbow shirt. He also had on black fingerless gloves, ripped dark grey jeans with silver studs along the pockets and around the waist with a silver buckle, and black boots. His nails were painted black and he has a black choker around his neck.

Marc was a member of the local LGBTQIA+ club. France, was one of the most gay friendly countries, being one of the first to legalize marriage between same sex couples, and allow people to legally change their gender without the need of gender reassignment surgery. Paris was the most gay friendly city in the entire country!

He identified as gender fluid and bisexual. He was very proud of the fact he could be himself at school, but also very shy and self-conscious about his creative writing, fearing people would make fun of him. So for the time being Marc had only a few friends.

Marinette stopped when she saw Marc hiding. "Hey Marc, how are you doing?"

The boy jumped a little causing his head to bang against the stairs. "Ouch! Oh, that's going to leave a bump."

"You want me to look at it? I know first aid."

Marc waved her off. "It's fine. So what are you still doing here after school?"

"I'm going to the art room. I need to work on some of my design sketches and the art room has the special colored pencils I need. You should come, I'm sure the others would love to read your writing."

Marc started to protest only to be dragged up the stairs and into the classroom by Marinette. In the room, Rose was listening to music as she wrote lyrics, Alix was using spray cans to create graffiti on a canvas. Juleka was creating jewelry in the back.

The art teacher was looking over some illustrations Nathanial had done. He was drawing himself as the Mighty Illustrator, (his akuma form with a name change), and Ladybug fighting Dark Cupid.

"Very well done Nathanial. The details are amazing. Have you ever thought about doing a comic book?"

The redhead said no. He had a talent for art, but was horrible when it came to writing. That was the exact moment, Marinette came in with Marc. "Hi everyone. I want you to all meet Marc."

The art teacher welcomed him to the club. Marc's eyes darted about nervously until he noticed Nathanial's art. He walked over and looked at the illustrations.

"Your pictures are amazing. I've seen some of them on the school website, but in person there even better. They look so realistic!"

"Thanks. It's nice to know someone appreciates my talent. What about you? What's your talent?"

Marc blushed and stammered, "Not no nothing spe speci special. I got to ge get going. Bye!" The shy boy ran out of the classroom dropping his journal as he went.

Marinette retrieved the journal to give back to Marc. Unsure where he went, she decided to look in the journal to see if there was a home address to return it to. What she found was something different. "The Diary of Ladybug? I wonder what's this is about."

"Marinette, it's not nice to snoop in other people's things," Tikki reminded her charge.

"I'm only going to look at a few pages. I just want to know why Marc's carrying this around."

She went to the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall as she started to read the journal. Tikki was annoyed, but also a little curious. Floating up she started reading the pages as well. The story inside was amazing, even if a few things were wrong.

After finish reading it, Marinette found Marc hiding in the locker room. He was frantically searching his backpack. "I think this is what you're looking for," she said as she held out the journal.

Marc grabbed the journal and kept his head down. "You probably thought the story was silly."

Marinette shook her head and told him how much she enjoyed it. She encouraged him to team up with Nathaniel to write a comic together. Marc was very hesitant.

"What if he doesn't like it? He's such a good artist and I don't want to mess this up."

"All you can do is give it a try. I'm sure both of you will do great work together."

Marc couldn't find the courage to give his journal to Nathanial, so he asked if she could give it to him and not tell him he wrote it. She agreed as long as he met with Nathanial after he read it to discuss their partnership. He agreed to it.

A few hours later, Marinette was running for her life from Marc, who had been akumatized into the Reverser, because of a misunderstanding between him and Nathanial, who thought the journal had really been Ladybug's diary, and not a story.

Reverser had a checkerboard patterned outfit. The left side of the outfit had solid black markings, like on the upper head, arm, fingers, chest, torso, and leg. On his the side, the lower head, palm, teeth and half of a circle on the chest are black. As he rode on his massive paper airplane he threw small black ones at Marinette shouting that he would reverse her for what she had done for him.

"You're going to pay for your tricks Marinette! I'm going to reverse you so no one will fall for your tricks again."

Marinette dodged to the side and ran towards the carousal in the park. Maybe she could take cover long enough to transform. Suddenly she stumbled and hit the ground scraping her arms up.

Reverser hovered over her smirking at her. "That's right, you're place is on the ground. Now prepared to be reversed."

A silver baton flew in the air, striking the paper airplane causing the Reverser's aim to be off. The black paper airplane smashed into a tree. "Hey Reverser, mind if I play with your toy?" Chat Noir asked as he landed on the edge of the fountain.

Seizing the chance, Marinette dashed off, while her partner played dodgeball with Reverser. Once he saw she was safe, the witty kitty taunted the Reverser. "Did you know cats can see color? We don't have black and white vision like dumb dogs!"

"Why you, I'm going turn you into a dumb dog!" Reverser flew after Chat Noir as he headed to the river. He hoped the Akuma wouldn't risk his ride getting soggy and falling apart.

Meanwhile Marinette had transformed into Ladybug and was searching the city for the Akuma. "I can't believe this happened because of me. I have to fix this." Swinging through the air, she saw the people on the streets acting weird. Officer Rogers was stealing from a bank, bus drivers sped, and business owners were giving away their wares for free.

"Where are you Reverser?" Ladybug wondered. Landing on a rooftop, she opened her yo-yo and brought up the news feed. Nadja Chamack was broadcasting the latest attack. She mentioned the Reverser had been spotted near the Louvre Museum.

She took off in that direction. As she got closer, she saw Reverser hovering over the entrance, where Nathanial and Alix had been cornered, by Chat Noir. Something was off about him. His green eyes were no longer bright, but a very dark green. In one hand he had his claws out over Alix's face and Cataclysm in the other to take out Nathanial.

Whipping her yo-yo around and she hit her partner on the head. He turned and roared at her. He lunged and nearly got her with his Cataclysm. "Chat Noir stop it! What has gotten into you?"

Reverser laughed in amusement. "Chat Noir is no longer your partner Ladybug. He's mine now. Chat Noir, get her Miraculouses now!"

Chat Noir drew back his clawed hand and took a big swipe at her. Ladybug blocked the attack with her arms and slipped around her partner. He did a low sweep knocking her off her feet. She managed to catch herself and push off with both hands, going over his head.

He threw a punch on her left while coming at her with a Cataclysm right hook, she barely managed to avoid. Chat Noir wouldn't give up constantly pushing her back. Ladybug dove between his legs and shouted, "Lucky Charm!"

A roll of bamboo fell into her arms. "What can I use this for?" Something pinched her back. Turning her head up, she saw Reverser arms folded together. An evil grin appeared on his two toned face.

"You're Lucky Charm isn't going to help you. I made it so you can't figure out how to use it!"

Shocked, Ladybug looked around and realized nothing was coming to her mind about what to do. Nothing was highlighted in spots! "Oh no!"

Her partner was approaching her, ready to destroy the Lucky Charm, to ensure she didn't get any ideas. Desperately she rolled the bamboo to Alix and Nathanial. "It's up to you two!"

Alex and Nathanial's eyes widened. What could they do with a bamboo roll in the next five minutes? "Come one Nathanial, we need to try something." Alix grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him towards the battle.

"What are we doing exactly?" the boy asked confused. Alix didn't tell him as she used the bamboo roll to entrap the redhead inside. "Alix?"

"Get him to come to you and I'll do the rest," she snapped.

"Hey Reverser over here! You're only going to get one shot at me before you snatch the Miraculouses. I'm completely trapped. Why don't you take your revenge now?" Nathanial called out in a cocky tone that didn't match his expression. He really hoped Alix knew what she was doing.

"Don't mind if do!" Reverser's ride flew down towards Nathanial at an angle. He was preparing a black airplane to take his revenge, when suddenly he fell to the ground, cutesy of Alix jumping up and ripping part of his ride.

Reverser landed on the ground and tumbled over and over until he hit the entrance. "Ladybug, get the Akuma!" Alix yelled.

Ladybug snagged the tainted butterfly and purified it. Once it was free she used Miraculous Ladybug to revert everything back to normal. Chat Noir was able to regain his sense before he used Cataclysm on his partner, instead he strucka nearby garbage can causing it to turn to dust.

"Are you okay My Lady?"

She nodded her head and walked over to the boys. "I'm pretty sure what caused this wasn't what you thought it was. I think someone was trying to bring you two together to work on something. I hope whatever that is, you two are able to accomplish this."

* * *

In the UN Building in New York, the five permanent members of the Security Council were performing a performance review with Peace Keeper. Every year she had to be evaluated to determine what areas she could improve on and her mission success rate.

"You have had phenomenal success rate this year, although we had to perform a few cover ups when you went out in the open during two missions in my country. I want to know if there was another way you could have resolved the mission without exposing yourself," the French Representative asked.

Peace Keeper stood straight and tall, her arms folded against her body. "Sir, when I saved President Hollis, the local forces and his personal task force were ready to kill an innocent man who was under the influence of another.

If I had not moved in when I did to defuse the situation, President Hollis would have been killed along with the civilian. Only by working together with the local heroes was I able to succeed in the mission.

As for the second incident, it was imperative the local police force had their hands on a profile of the criminal Hawkmoth. I saw an opportunity to engage the subject to better establish his motives and save the teenager's life.

There was no other way to do what needed to be done from the shadows. I am aware of my indiscretions and have taken steps to prevent further revilement of myself."

"Your answer is acceptable for now. Don't let it happen again."

Next up was the Chinese Representative who had a pinched face. "I'm under the impression you have managed to successfully create smaller peace keeping forces, who follow your commands instead of this council. Also, instead of following the established rules for the Blue Berets, they work as a covert surveillance team, which undermines this council's mission. Explain yourself."

"The President of the Security Council at the time agreed to let me create covert peace keeping teams, as long I directed them and informed this council of their actions.

While covert, their main mission is simple. Assist their countries to help end violations of both human rights and UN regulations. For example, my team in Yemen is currently attempting to persuade President Abdrabbuh Mansure Hadi, to allow UN Peacekeepers to bring food and clean water, to the citizens of the country to resolve the famine and fight the massive outbreak of cholera.

I understand your concern and I have never given them orders to act against their countries. All I have done is ask them to perform a civic duty and relayed their activities to you, so you can decide what actions need to be taken."

The Chinese Representative was not entirely happy with her answer and wrote notes down about her response to discuss later with his colleagues. The next representative that spoke was the Russian one.

"Each of your identities have a well established background, which has been backstopped for all official channels. Recently, it has come to our attention you are trying to create a new identity without prior approval. Care to explain?"

Peace Keepers lips formed a thin line. Her micro body language signal changed. The Security Council didn't pick it up, but she was subtlety indicating her displeasure at the question.

"Sir, the identity of Ning Sun, is the identity I have created for _myself._ I know I don't officially exist. I also know my purpose for creation has to remain a secret. I can no longer accept being called by my mission name. I wanted to have a personal name and I have picked one.

This identity is not meant to be used in missions. I only used the name once and nobody followed up on it. I also purged any mention of this name for the one time I used it. I simply want to be called by a real name."

The Russian Representative nodded and agreed that the council would allow her to keep her name as long as she didn't use it in public. Satisfied, the young woman turned her attention to the two female Representatives from Great Britain and the USA.

The two Representatives questioned her thoroughly about her commitment to the UN, as well as her future intentions. They were very troubled with her numerous trips to Paris to visit her first peacekeeping team.

Ning responded by telling them Paris was like a second home to her, but she would never stay there permanently. Her first priority was to the world and she intended to keep doing her job. She would never let herself get distracted enough to forget her objective.

That seemed to assure the last two members who were assessing her performance. They five permanent members went over her responses and gave their opinions. At last they reached a consensus.

The French Representative addressed Ning. "While your recent behavioral changes are concerning, we are none the less impressed by your record and have continued to serve your purpose. We ask that you are more open in the future about your teams, as well as taking more steps to avoid exposure. You are dismissed for now."

Ning gave a curt nod to the five of them. Turning on her heels, she started to head back to her private bunker home below the building. I need to be extremely careful the next time I'm in Paris, she thought to herself.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was a man of great impeccability. He worked conscientiously perfecting his designs and paid strong attention to details when it came to promoting his business. He was very proud of how accomplished his son was and loved him deeply, even if he wasn't always able to show it.

Yes as a business man, fashion designer, and father were the images he portrayed, but there was also a darker streak inside him. He was also obsessive, cunning, and manipulative. He had thought out a magical means to awaken his wife from her limbo state. Instead of trying to ask the other Miraculous wielders for help, he had become a villain, in order to steal the other Miraculouses in order to bring about his selfish wish.

So far, he had tried several different methods to obtain the other magical jewelry. He had experimented to create stronger akumas. He done hours of research to find out more about the Miraculouses and the people who protected them. He had practiced for hours gaining further control over his special ability.

Months had passed with him no closer to his goal. It was time to create an end game plan that would finally secure the Miraculous so he could make his wish without interference from meddlesome heroes.

Nooroo looked at his master and grew greatly distressed. Gabriel hadn't talked to him in three days. That could only mean one thing. He was thinking over how to phrase his words so he could get answers to his questions. The little kwami was never so glad the spell cast on him which prevent him from revealing the names of their wielders or give away too much information about the Guardians and their secrets.

Gabriel looked out the window in his lair and then back at his kwami, his hands held behind this back, his back straight, and thinned lips. "Shall we begin Nooroo?"

"Begin what Master?"

"No playing coy with me Nooroo! I need to review what I know and find out everything I can about the other Miraculouses and this Guardian and Apprentice, so I will be prepared for my end game." He plucked the butterfly like being from the air and pinched his wings. "You _will_ tell me what I want to know or there will be serious consequences understood?"

Nooroo nodded his head furiously. He knew he was in for mistreatment later because he wouldn't be able to speak of everything Gabriel would want to know. "What would you like to know first?"

"I would like a recap of your title, abilities, and the powers you grant. Begin now."

"My title has changed over the years. Some have called me the Kwami of Transmission, creativity, empathy. None describe me accurately. My abstract is inspiring and making dreams a reality. So you could call me the Kwami of Inspirational Dreams," the butterfly said quietly. Saying those words made him proud of himself.

"As for my abilities, you're familiar with them. I can levitate, phase through things and transform you into a hero, I mean, super villain. Your offensive power is creating your champions and your defensive power is Chrysalis, which can be used to protect yourself or trap an enemy to give you time to get away. Your special ability is empathy, which allows you to find people you can use to create champions.

There are limits to your power. You can only create one champion at a time, if you are wearing my Miraculous at the same time you make yourself a champion, you risk letting that identity take you over completely. Be careful of the oaths you make because they can have unintended consequences on others. In rare cases if you are incapacitate, a person with a strong positive bond can with you can temporarily use the Miraculous in your stead."

Gabriel nodded as he double checked his notes. The part about the oaths and rare case use, were slightly new to him. He was still trying to understand them. If he was in trouble, he wanted to be able to pass on some protection to Adrian.

"I need a review of what the Kwami Charms are and how are they used. Can I steal yours back to regain my full power? Do you know how to recreate one?"

Nooroo was hesitant to respond. He couldn't reveal as much as his Master wanted without feeling the blowback from the spells cast on him. "The Kwami Charms contain a tenth of our power, to train potential wielders or apprentices, to determine if they are a good match for a particular Miraculouses. They can also be used to defend items related to the Miraculouses. To use one is matter of forming a close bond with the corresponding kwami."

Thank they mage I don't have to reveal any of the other secret abilities of the Kwami Charms, Nooroo thought to himself. It would be very dangerous to reveal how the charms could communicate with other Kwamiis. Worse, if his master figured out how to use them to temporarily turn Nooroo into his master.

Taking a deep breath, he reminded Gabriel that he couldn't create a new Kwami Charm, as his was still in existence, and even if it wasn't, he had no knowledge on how to create one. He also pointed out that Peace Keeper had bonded with his charm, and taking it from her wouldn't change anything.

After that Gabriel's questions were getting harder to answer as he felt his wings start to burn. His master demanded information about the book he had in his possession, wanting to be absolutely sure Nooroo couldn't translate it.

A vein appeared to throb on his head upon hearing once more Nooroo couldn't translate the codes or go into great detail about the duties of the Great Guardian or how an apprenticeship worked. "I could teach you about first aid for me. Since I don't know where the Great Guardian is, if I get sick, it will be up to you to heal me."

Gabriel tsked at the notion. "Perhaps another time. You have given me plenty to think about. I will be asking more questions later. For now, I need to work on an upcoming fashion show. Let's go."

With his wings still slightly burning, Nooroo floated over to his master, slid into his pocket and kept silent as Gabriel left his lair and returned to the house downstairs. I wish someone would free me of this the little butterfly thought to himself.

* * *

In another part of the city the Great Guardian was busy with a client. The person had too much tension in their body. "You need to relax and let your energies flow naturally."

"It is difficult to relax in this city if you haven't noticed," the client replied calmly. He took a deep breath and relaxed as Master Fu placed some acupuncture needles on his back, letting the energies flow more naturally.

"Even with troubles all around us, it is important to take care of yourself. How else will you find happiness?"

The client grunted and allowed the acupuncture session to continue.

While this was going on inside the residential area Honorra and Wayzz sat on the windowsill looking at the city below. Both had been really quiet the last week.

When Master Fu had promised to let the Kwamiis from the other Miraculous Circles, wake up and stretch out a bit, Honorra had hoped her Circle would be out about quickly. So far though, no Circle had been allowed out and it had been almost three weeks since Peace Keeper had been returned to the USA.

"Do you think the Guardian will let my siblings out anytime soon?" the little magpie asked cautiously.

"Perhaps. I know he is very anxious about doing it too soon. These past few weeks have resulted in stronger and more dangerous Akumas. Neither of us are sure what it means, but as long as he has Nooroo, we're still in danger. In his life he's learned to best method to dealing with a problem is to sit and wait."

"I guess there is something to be said about living to 186 years, but I still don't believe it's just because of a healthy life style. Having one doesn't mean you get to live this long."

Wayzz chuckled and assured her, his characteristic had affected his wielder, but Fu's healthy life style was a contributing factor to his old age. "I sense there is something else on your mind. Is there something you want to talk about?"

The little kwami started to groom her feathers, trying to avoid the issue. Wayzz waited patiently knowing Honorra would speak when she was ready. He didn't have to wait long.

At last, Honorra gestured for her "cousin" to follow her over to the computer. She powered it up and instead of going to her typical websites to view videos or learn more about the world, she clicked on the college website, went to Ms. Bustier's biography and blew up a picture of her class.

Wayzz was puzzled. "Why are you looking at Marinette and Adrien's class photo? I thought you memorized her classmates name and appearances."

"I have Wayzz," Honorra replied softly. Rubbing her little paw/hands together she admitted something. "I'm looking for a wielder."

The turtle blinked his eyes several times. He couldn't have just heard what he thought he heard. "A wielder? Honorra, we're trying to prevent Hawkmoth from learning about more Miraculouses remember? Besides, you still haven't recovered enough to enter your Miraculous safely. You have months left to heal."

Honorra huffed, her tail feathers puffed up. "I'm tired of feeling useless Wayzz. The only time I haven't felt helpless was when we helped stop Captain Hardrock's boat. I had a purpose."

Wayzz admitted it felt good to help again. These days Master Fu only transformed if it was absolutely necessary. He didn't mind the occasional transformation because of how much he loved his wielder.

"I know what you mean. I have missed helping out and fulfilling my purpose. It was incredible to transform with a new wielder when Ning used me that one time." He then shook his head and added he was content to wait until Ning was ready to use him full time.

"Maybe you are content, but I'm not. I just can't relax after everything that has occurred. I may not have a wielder now, but if Marinette and Adrien, need help again, like they did with Sapotis, I at least want to find someone who could use my powers to help."

Knowing nothing was going to deter the magpie when she was this determined, he told her to at least keep her research on the down low. She could discuss it with Master Fu after she pulled together enough facts to make her argument.

Honorra agreed and went back to the school website. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Marinette's class. "I know a potential wielder is in this class. I just have to find them."

* * *

Later that day, Master Fu was preparing a snack for himself and the Kwamiis. He had closed his business and was preparing to do more research in the Miraculous Book, hoping to find more information to help in the search for Nooroo.

"I have some baby carrots dipped in some dressing to add some taste for you Wayzz. I made _songpyeon_ for you Honorra, I hope I made it right. For myself, I will be enjoying some prawn crackers."

"Thank you for the snack Master Fu," Honorra replied.

"Yes, it always fun to try new recipes with our favorite foods."

Master Fu started to say their thanks were not necessary, when he went inelastic. His eyes had a glazed look to them and he was staring off into the distance.

"Master Fu? Master? MASTER FU!" Wayzz started to panic when his wielder wouldn't respond.

"Is he having a seizure?" Honorra asked anxiously. She had been reading about advances in medicine on the Internet and had come across an article about seizures. "Should we do something?"

Wayzz shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to do at the moment. All he could do was rub his paw/hands together hoping his friend would come out of the seizure unscathed.

Two minutes later Fu blinked his eyes and sat down on the floor. He had a terrible headache. The two Kwamiis swarmed him asking repeatedly if he was okay.

"I'm fine, please stop worrying."

"Master you just had a seizure! How can I relax when your health is at risk?"

Fu held out his hand and Wayzz landed. The old man brought his little friend up to cheek and rubbed it against the kwami calming him down. "I know it was scary, but I didn't have a seizure. I was having a vision."

Honorra squawked in disbelief. Turtles didn't get visions. Only Duusu's wielders had them and she was lost. All they knew for certain was she in close proximity to Nooroo.

Seeing the kwami's disbelief, Fu revealed what he believed had happened. "I believe that our friend Duusu is attempting to awaken herself from her dormancy. She is calling out for my help to awaken her properly."

"Duusu's special ability has always been a bit unpredictable. If anyone could figure out a way to contact others while dormant it is my "sister."

"What is she the kwami again? I thought it was Healing, but the book says Summoning."

Master Fu explained that Duusu was the Kwami of Inner Strength, the kind used to heal a person inside and out. She also could summon a person's inner guide to aid them. Thus, her having both titles.

"The vision I received was a warning." He closed his eyes recalling the events he saw. "There were dozens of red colored akumas flying around turning previous victims back to villains. I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir running for their lives, with both enemies and friends chasing them."

"An impending battle, we must prepare everyone so the vision doesn't come true."

Master Fu nodded to his kwami and got back up. There was much to do to prevent Hawkmoth from winning.


	2. The Ride of our Lives

Nathalie was busy working on her new assignment. Not only did she have to rearrange Adrien's schedule to make sure he was available for his ongoing number of photo shoots, but she also needed to find time for him, to have at least more than ten minutes, with his friends this week.

From past events, she knew Adrien could get very sully if he didn't get at least two hours of being "normal" once a week. She had tried a few times to get Mr. Agreste to understand why Adrien needed this, but it was rather difficult to explain some concepts to the stubborn man.

Pressing the intercom button she called up to the lair, where her boss was having another interrogation session, with his kwami. "Sir, I would like to discuss with you about Adrien's schedule this week."

"Not now Nathalie, I'm very busy," her boss snapped at her.

Keeping a calm composure, Nathalie spoke again. "Sir, I must insist we talk about it. The schedule is very packed this week and I have not found time to allot for his friends. You remember what happened last time that happened?"

Gabriel remembered all too well. Adrien had snuck out of the house to hang out with his friends only to end up running for his life from one of his Akumas. How he wished Adrien would just stay put like he was supposed to do!

Emilie had warned him the teen years would be difficult if he didn't know how to be more flexible. He didn't want to have a meltdown about where his son was if he tried to sneak off again. "Is there anything that can be rescheduled until next week?"

"We could cancel the extra Chinese lesson this week and move it to the following weekend. That would allot two and half hours for him to do something "normal" for a little while. Shall I go ahead and cancel it?"

There was an audible sigh and her boss agreed with her. Turning off the intercom, she went ahead and called the tutor to inform him of the cancellation. She pressed her hand to her forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"This is getting ridiculous. I want Gabriel to succeed, but at the same time, his desire is putting more pressure on me to keep Adrien safe and happy." Removing her glasses she rubbed her eyes before putting them back on her face.

There must be something I can do help Gabriel. The sooner his wish is granted the sooner my life is easier she thought to herself.

She turned around in her seat and looked up at the giant golden picture of Emilie. Nathalie recalled how kind and loving the woman had been to everyone in the house. She had treated her more like a sister than her husband's assistant.

When she had been around, life had been much better and her employer had been easier to deal with. He wasn't as demanding and was more reasonable. He was even willing to compromise.

Before Emilie's disappearance, she had been halfway through convincing Gabriel to let their son attend public school. In her honor, Nathalie had followed through with her wishes and had gotten Adrien enrolled.

Somehow though I don't think Emilie believed how many conditions there are to allow her son to go to school. A smile appeared on the assistant's face. Her friend would have been very happy to see her son have so many friends and a girlfriend, who loved him for him.

I'm sure she'll get along with Ms. Dupain-Cheng's family as well as her. I do hope Gabriel succeeds soon. Perhaps there is something I can do to help. Perhaps I should discuss the possibility with Gabriel.

Clearing her thoughts she went back to work on arranging Adrien's schedule. Somehow she was going to squeeze in father and son time. The first way she could help was getting Gabriel to spend a little more time with his son.

* * *

As Nathalie went back to work, she had no idea someone had picked up on her thoughts. Someone who was using those thoughts to regain strength. Inside the safe the peacock Miraculous started to glow a light blue.

Inside the pin, a small peafowl hung suspended in pitch black void. Out of the vastness blue light, thoughts and hopes, fell on top of the tiny kwami. As the light got brighter the kwami's coloring improved, going from dull to bright.

Duusu started taking deep breaths. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open. Her tiny body swayed in the void without any air. A soft sigh left her mouth. Thoughts, beautiful thoughts. To help her boss or do something to stop him. Admit your true feelings or continue to keep them secret. So many questions, which need guidance to solve.

Please keeping thinking these thoughts. Your energy is helping me gain strength. Strength to save my "brother". Strength to return home and be safe. The words echoed in Duusu's mind.

In the real world, the glow remained steady. Nathalie thoughts were enough to nurture Duusu for a few more hours before they stopped. Hopefully, she could start gaining strength from the other members in the house.

If she became strong enough, there was a real chance she could force herself to awaken for a few minutes. A few minutes to do something helpful for the Great Guardian and the other Miraculous wielders.

* * *

Gabriel had finished his latest interrogation session and was starting to write out ideas for Akumas to use for the final showdown. "Alright, let's see what feasible ideas there are. If I find the perfect person to akumatized then I will be sure to succeed in getting the Miraculouses. Who do I know whose anger is legendary, has the ambition and drive to succeed in their mission for me?"

He actually knew one person who would be perfect, but she was currently in New York. He knew she would be in Paris in a month and half so he would have to try others before she arrived.

"My former mentor would be the perfect Akuma. Her desire for perfection, being the harshest critic, and how easily she's insulted, I could use that to ensure my success."

Nooroo looked disturbed. He knew who "she" was and was very afraid of what would happen if he akumatized her. "Master, what if your mentor is beyond your control, like Volpena was? Do you really want to risk yours and Adrien's life with such a hot-blooded person?"

"Volpena was a one time incident. I have gained much better control over my Akumas," Gabriel snapped. The memory of what had happened still plagued his nightmares.

His mentor did share several characteristics with Lila Rossi. Perhaps it would be sensible to use her only as a last resort. "Don't worry yourself so much Nooroo. My mentor will be only used if I have no other options."

I rather you didn't use anyone Nooroo thought to himself.

Gabriel went back to work writing out a list of possible villains to use in the future and what specific emotions he could use. "Lady Wi-Fi was a very good akuma, as well as her little sisters and father. I wonder if I can exploit any other members of her family. Ladybug certainly has a fondness for her personal paparazzi."

He started drawing out possible designs for what type of powers would work best for surprising and capturing the heroic duel. One with the ability to trap his prey and take the earrings and ring without any trouble would be helpful.

Knowing how powerful emotions were, he wondered if he could somehow create an akuma who could manipulate and feed off an emotion to grow stronger. It was worth considering.

He tapped the pencil against his sketchpad. He wanted to try an old idea in a new way. Just like designers would take classic fashion ideas and turned them into something new and fun. The problem was, he was very worried if it would break one of his oaths.

"Nooroo, I have a question involving my oath with Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he took off his glasses so his kwami could see his honest attentions.

"You vowed never to intentionally target her again with an akuma. As long as you don't try to infect her again, she should be fine. What is your question?"

"If I created an akuma similar to Dreamwalker, would that in anyway harm her?"

Nooroo brought his little paws/hands up to his chin and went over the question in his mind. It was very dangerous to make two Champions with identical powers.

Each person was an individual with their own unique ideas of being a Champion. So if two Champions had identical powers, the butterflies would get confused about which power should be used or they might accidentally feed off one another to increase one Champions' power over the other. It was a very messy process.

"There is some danger to giving someone identical powers, even if that person is not a Champion at the moment. You have to remember the pommel keeps a record of all former Akumas. Since you might need to call on them again, you form a very weak link with the person you changed."

A link that could be used to hurt a past victim through me he thought to himself. "Is there a way to avoid it?"

Nooroo balanced on the sketchbook. "Dreamwalker's powers were to collect dream energy and keep her victims asleep so she could use their energy to attack the heroes in order to gain the Miraculouses.

There is a slim chance if you altered a power such as, bringing nightmares to life and not using them for power, Ms. Dupain-Cheng wouldn't suffer," Nooroo explained then emphasized once more how it was very slim chance.

Satisfied with Nooroo's clarification, he put on his glasses and went back to sketching ideas for other Akumas he could use. He drew an ice skater in normal clothes, then slowly altered the outfit, so when he flipped through the pages, he could see the changing image. "Maybe I should think of an Akuma design for Nathalie. She's been so helpful throughout this process and I'm making her job a bit harder than it should be. I'll discuss it with her."

His empathy picked up on Nooroo's anxiety. It wasn't a big deal because Nooroo always was fretful about something. This time, his anxiety seemed much focused on his son for some reason.

"Nooroo, what are you worried about this time that involves my son?"

Nooroo looked at him, shocked that his master didn't understand his concerns. "You've already akumatized yourself and Mr. Gorilla. Now you want to turn Nathalie into an Akuma? Are you going to turn Adrien into one as well?"

Gabriel banged his fist on the little table. "How dare you even speak of such a thing! I would never use my son to accomplish my goals! Why do you think I go out of my way to protect him during the attacks?"

Nooroo, frightened flew backwards several feet. "I I I know you would wouldn't do it on purpose, but…"

Gabriel placed his hands on his Miraculouses and spoke in a confident and protective voice, "I Gabriel Agreste, swear on my Miraculous, I will never infect my son, with an akuma." The broach glowed accepting his oath.

Nooroo, fetched a pencil and wrote down the oath in his master's oath notepad as a reminder of the oath he had just taken. Hopefully, he wouldn't break this one.

* * *

Across the Atlantic Ocean, Ning was doing some research on behalf of the UN Security Council on the ongoing difficulties in one of the poorest countries in Africa. The country of Burundi, one of the least happiest country on the world index scale.

The country had a turbulent history of coups, assassinations, and the trouble between the different ethnic groups, had caused at least three mass genocides over the years. On top of that, Burundi was one of the worst countries when it came to violating human rights.

The UN Human Rights Council and the Security Council had been working for years to help establish better dialogue and help enforce peace treaties to curb the country's violence. Three years ago the country stopped working with the UNHRC, but kept delicate ties to the UN community.

Currently, the Security Council were talking about re-evaluating their efforts so far, to see if they could use a new strategy to make significant progress to help both the citizens and the country itself, stabilize further.

"Hmm the Security Council representatives are divided on how to proceed. Some believe we should quit trying to create a dialog with the country or forget its problems are together. I don't agree with that."

Studying the transcript of the meeting, Ning highlighted the facts in favor of continuing aid in forms of talks. The tensions in the political parties had dropped a lot since the current president wasn't running again and that plans for an election in 2020 had started to take form.

The Poland Representative spoke of his recent trip to the country. He spoke about the socioeconomic situation. "In August, the Government launched a new National Development Plan for the period 2018-2027 intended to achieve strong, sustainable, resilient and inclusive growth. This is very encouraging sign showing the Government and donors to use the Plan as an entry point for a substantive discussion on development cooperation. While expressing readiness to support the Plan, donors underlined the need to enter into a deeper dialogue with the Government at the strategic and technical levels."

He also remarked about recent Governmental reports about the current preperations roadmap for that purpose. Concerning the recent suspension of the work of international non-governmental organizations, his fellow Burundi representatives informed him that about 25 of them have adapted to new regulations and will be able to resume their work soon, while the requests of another 60 are currently under consideration.

"That is significant progress from what it was two years ago. I wonder what those new regulations are and if they target certain people, opening the way for another mass genocide?"

The other representative had all made remarks about the country had made some progress and were dedicated to making the 2020 elections equal and fair to all parties. While the country didn't engage in the latest talk, they shouldn't be discouraged from the lack of response and continue to help the young country improve.

It was an inspirational plan, but there were some points the Burundi Representative had brought up, which concerned Ning. He spoke about how his country's government not in favor of having outside political pressure enforcing their will on what the country should be doing. He also felt it was time for the Security Council to withdraw peacekeepers, who were not native to the country, stating they were not an international threat at this time.

He urged the Council to have the courage to withdraw Burundi from its agenda, he stressed that it is clear the country does not present a threat to international peace and security. Keeping it on the agenda because of the elections means doing the same to dozens of other countries that also planned elections for the next two years, he said, underlining that the disproportionate hounding of Burundi results from a desire to satisfy foreign interests.

I understand the Burundi Representative's feelings. It is never good to have some other country or international party force their beliefs on you and the government is working to stabilize themselves Ning thought.

Tapping a few keys on her computer, she brought up multiple records on the Burundi in several local, continental, and international factors. Comparing data from 2015 to 2013, the Burundi had only improved by one or two spots.

"The country is entirely reliant on foreign aid when it comes to almost every aspect of sustainability and the improved care for human life. Maybe until after the elections the UN should withdraw and after a few months post-election, step in again making this a priority.

At this time, the country does _not_ present a clear threat to international peace and security. Nonetheless, if the history of the country shows how fast Burundi can go from peaceful to violent. I would recommend tabling the issue for now and be ready to revisit the issue in a few years."

She opened a fresh document to start on her recommendation report, when she felt something punch her in the gut. "UGH!" she clutched her stomach as another blow to her gut landed.

"What is going on?" Ignoring the pain as she had been instructed, she made her way to her closet of magical items, to see if she could find something to help prevent any more attacks. She knew the difference between a physical health problem and a magical health problem. This one was surely magical.

Opening the closet, she scanned the shelves and selected a small pin with a blue bead encased in white stone. Putting it on, the attack ended. Walking back to her library/office, she pulled up a list of people, who would want to curse her with the Evil Eye?

I have many enemies, but none know my true name, which is vital when you want to curse someone from a distance. Could this be related to the Miraculouses? I need to consult an expert in curses, especially the Evil Eye. Time to request for permission to get back to France.

* * *

A few days later in Paris, the group of friends were waiting for sundown. Marinette was watching Nino and Alya play a dancing video game at Alya's apartment. Adrien was watching through a video call on her cell. He was not allowed out of the house that day, his dad going through one of his phases where his son was forbidden to go out at all.

"Come on Nino, pick up the pace. You want to get the high score right?"

"Dude, don't ruin my concentration! Alya, let's do our best move."

Alya grinned and started to spin in place before kicking up her feet. Next to her, Nino did the same. Then they started doing jazz hands switching places before grabbing each other and doing the tango. Their score kept going up and up until it declared them the champions.

Marinette clapped her hands in delight. "Awesome job you two. I guess those dance lessons we had at the charm school really paid off."

Nino rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, thanks Marinette, but its Alya who's the superstar. I wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for her."

Alya laughed and reassured him he was an excellent partner. The door to the apartment opened and in walked the oldest of the Cesaire girls, Nora. While the twins were still in école, and Alya was in college, Nora attended lychee.

She was muscular with golden brown hair. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her left eyebrow had a scar through it. A souvenir from her first kickboxing match. In fact, she was still in her kickboxing gear after winning her latest match.

Her gear consisted of a yellow cropped tank top with white edges with a black spider design on the front. She had white bandages wrap around her hands and wrists, and black elbows pads. She also wore yellow shorts, which had a white upper band with the word "Anansi" written black capital letters on the front and two horizontal black lines wrapping around the rest, two black downward-bent lines on each side of the shorts, and white edges of the shorts' legs, along with black short leggings.

"Anansi wins again! I took my opponent down in only a few minutes. He should have spent more time training if he wanted to beat me!"

"Glad you won Nora."

"I told you to call me Anansi! Nora is so boring."

"Oh, and being named after a mythical spider is any better?"

Behind the siblings, Nino whispered into Marinette's ear. "Alya told me Nora was buff, but she looks as if she could bench press a car."

"I'm sure she isn't as scary as she looks."

Nora finally noticed the other two. "Pigtails, Cappie, what are you two doing here?"

Marinette calmly explained they were all going out to watch the firework show at the fair in honor of France winning the World Cup this year. Upon hearing this, Nora slammed her fist on the kitchen counter top startling everyone.

"No way! Alya, you are not going out tonight. It's too dangerous."

Alya huffed, "Mom and Dad gave me permission to go. I'll be fine."

The kick-boxer got in front of her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders. "How can you be fine with those nasty butterflies out there? You already put yourself in danger trying to get footage of them. Heck, you were even turned into one of those crazy people because you weren't tough or strong enough to shake it off." She then pounded her chest indicating she was safe with her at home.

Alya pointed out being home hadn't stopped the twins from getting akumatized, adding their dad had been akumatized as work. Nora scoffed stating she wouldn't have let any members of her family be akumatized as long as she was around.

Nino cleared his throat. "You know, I can help keep Alya safe from harm."

Nora laughed at him. "Cappie, you don't look like you could keep a dog safe, let alone my sister."

"Well then what about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette asked inquisitively.

"Bug and kitten? Really, you want to rely on those so called heroes? They can't even bench press ten pounds! If I went against them, I would beat them in no time flat. Heck, I could even make boxing gloves out of them."

Both Marinette and Adrien flinched upon hearing that, as needed one wanted to be skinned alive. Even Nino looked sick imagining something like that.

Alya glared daggers at her older sister. "Don't you dismiss Ladybug and Chat Noir! I know I can count on them to keep me safe. Nor would they lock me up in my room, which what you want to do." Grabbing her friends' hands she pushed past her sister and stormed out the door.

Upon reaching the fair, Alya started to calm down a little. "Ugh, I love Nora. She's a great big sister, but it's annoying sometimes how overprotective she is. I mean I was fine with it when I was around the twins' age, but now it's just too much." She took a few deep breaths trying to release her pent up anger.

"You're incredibly lucky to have someone who's always looking out for you," Adrien spoke up. He was still on video chat with group. After the group stepped into their pod on the Ferris wheel, he added, "Be glad that she's only slightly overprotective. Unlike my dad, your sister seems to have some sense of when people need to protective and when not to."

The sun was starting to set as few fireworks were launched. They were beautiful against the changing sky. The ride stopped allowing the people in the pods to take a few pictures. It would resume moving in a few minutes.

"The view is breathing taking right Nino?" Alya asked her boyfriend. He didn't respond and looked at his sad face. "Nino come on, don't let Nora's words get to you."

"How can I not believe them? Even _you_ didn't think I could protect you." He placed his hand on the glass and sighed. He knew he wasn't super strong and he was more of music man then a fighter, but it still hurt to know his girlfriend didn't believe in him.

Alya felt stricken. She had never meant to imply Nino couldn't protect her. "Nino, I know you can protect me. I believe in you." Her boyfriend gave her a small smile as the ride resumed.

Only to come to a grinding halt. The kids lurched out of their seat and fell to the floor. A few seconds later, a dark skin woman with yellow hair braided into a spiky ponytail sprouting from a helmet, landed on their pod. She has six eyes and they were white and outlined in black. Her costume black with yellow stripes. A black and yellow spider design is on her chest. She has six arms.

"Look what I found. Pigtails and Cappie cowering in fear. Still think they can protect you Alya?"

"NORA?!" Alya was so shocked, she actually dropped her phone, something which never happened before.

"That's Anansi to you!" Punching the pod with her six arms, the glass smashed to pieces. She spit webbing out of her mouth ensuring that Marinette and Nino were stuck on the floor. She grabbed her sister and started swinging away, covering the city in giant webs.

"We need to get out of here and help Alya!" Nino shouted as he struggled to get free. The more he struggled, the more he got tangled.

"Nino stop! You're making it worse!" Marinette was terrified she wouldn't be able to help Alya and if she admitted it to herself, she was teensy bit scared of spiders.

About a minute later Chat Noir appeared. "Hello Princess, hello dude, you two are in a sticky mess I see."

"Please free us! I have to go save Alya!"

Chat Noir first tried to free them with just his claws, but it was just too sticky. "Cataclysm!" He touched the webs and they vanished. Grabbing the two teens, he jumped to the ground. Thankfully, the gears were still working on the Ferris wheel still worked so the attendants could help the other passengers off.

"Thanks Chat Noir. The Akuma has Alya! I need to go rescue her." Nino ran off before either of them could stop him. Chat Noir picked his girlfriend up, before he bounced away until he found a hidden alley to let go of his transformation.

"Nino's going to get himself killed! He's no match for Anansi! You need to get him to safety quickly."

"I don't think your friend is going to die, maimed perhaps, but not dead," Plagg stated as he started gobbling down some cheese from Adrien's pocket.

"Plagg that's not a nice thing to say!" Tikki hissed at her fellow kwami. Floating upwards until she was face to face with Marinette she hurriedly stated. "Adrien is right, we can't let Nino go after the Akuma! He's not strong enough!"

Marinette frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Using those words are wrong. Nino doing this to prove he's strong because both Alya and Nora believed he couldn't protect anyone." The girl dragged her boyfriend and dragged him to the opening of the alley, looking down the web covered streets. In the distance, you could hear yelling and fighting.

From what Alya told me Nora's been training in kickboxing since she was six. She's got a ton of trophies and is very nimble despite her muscular frame. The fact she managed to carry Alya several blocks and punched straight through glass indicates her strength is double what it usually is. Two of us are not going to be enough to stop her.

"Adrien, you need to go to Master Fu and ask for help! It's going to take at least _three_ people to contain Anansi while rescuing Alya at the same time."

"Me? You want me to go get a Miraculous?"

She nodded and transformed. "I'm counting on you." Then she swung off to do battle with Anansi and get Nino to safety.

Adrien stood still for a minute, then took off towards Master Fu's shop. He hoped the old man would still have some fight left in him.

* * *

Master Fu raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Adrien, not Marinette, who came to him. "I'm surprised you are here, but I know what you seek." He got out the main Miraculous Box and opened all the drawers. "Which one do you need?"

"Master Fu, couldn't you come and help? You're a Turtle and we could use some major protection right now. You also have fought with us before so you know how to work with us."

It went unsaid that if the Turtle Miraculous appeared on someone else, it might make Hawkmoth suspect he was dead or couldn't protect the Miraculouses.

Wayzz replied, "Master Fu fought before because he had no choice. He chose you and Marinette to be heroes because of his back issues." He rubbed his little paw/hands together trying to keep calm. It was true Fu back was feeling better than it had in years, but it wasn't well enough for full on fight.

Honorra squawked at Wayzz. "You can't be serious about leaving them helpless Wayzz! If you don't want to help I will!"

"Honorra calm yourself," Master Fu instructed. The little magpie bird huffed before turning her back on him. The old man looked at Adrien with a sad smile. "I would help you if I my back pains weren't so bad. I need to conserve my energy for a time when the Great Guardian is really needed."

He slipped off the Turtle Miraculous and placed it in one of the smaller boxes for transporting the Miraculouses. Wayzz understood and entered his Miraculous for a temporary dormancy period.

"I can go without Wayzz for a short period of time. Find someone you can trust and lend them the Turtle. Once the mission is complete you have to bring the Miraculous back quickly."

Adrien nodded as he knew exactly who to give the Miraculous too. This wasn't the best solution, but it was better than nothing. Transforming once more, he headed back to the fight. When he arrived he noticed Ladybug was fighting Anansi on top of the arch where Alya was stuck in a massive web.

He saw Nino on top of the roof of a nearby building his head held down. There were a few bruises forming on his body. Chat Noir vaulted over there and walked over to Nino. "Nino?"

The boy looked up surprised. "Chat Noir?! Where did you go? Ladybug's been fighting Anansi for twenty minutes now! I tried to help, but you can see how well that went."

Chat Noir knelt down and looked his best friend in the eye. "I'm sure you helped a lot. My Lady, couldn't have lasted this long without you. In fact, she sent me on an important mission because we need _your_ help."

Nino stared at the superhero trying comprehend what he just heard. Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted his help? This had to be a dream!

The hero pulled Nino up and held out the small box. "Nino Lahiffe. This is the Miraculous of Protection. Will you use it to help Ladybug and myself to stop Anansi? Know that after the mission is over you must return the Miraculous to me and never speak of this to anyone."

"Dude, I swear I will do everything you ask." He took the box and opened it up. There was a yellow green glow and Wayzz hovered before him. "Whoa, are you a genie?"

He missed Chat Noir's playful smirk and rolling his eyes as Wayzz explained what he was and how to activate the Turtle Miraculous. Putting on the bracelet he shouted, "Shell Closed!" Seconds later he was dressed in a turtle outfit with a hood over his head.

"This is awesome! I feel so powerful! But what is this? Don't turtle based heroes always have a shield?" he asked holding up the meteor hammer.

Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders and told him to hurry up. They hurried over to the fight to help Ladybug save the day.

After a long battle, with Ladybug's Lucky Charm boxing gloves, Carapace's Shell Guard, and a well timed Cataclysm to bring down the building on top of the group so they could defeat Anansi and save Alya, it was good to see Paris back to normal.

Unlike with Alya, Nino happily gave back the Miraculous, instead of arguing for a reason to keep it. He thanked Chat Noir for believing in him and told him if they ever needed his help again, he would be honored to step up.

* * *

The day after the Anansi attack, Honorra was still fuming. She couldn't understand why the Great Guardian had taken such a risk or why he had allowed an untrained teenager to use it, when he wouldn't even allow Ning, who was training to become the next Great Guardian, to practice using it except that one time.

Honorra was trying to get comfortable in her little bed Master Fu had created for her. Unlike Wayzz, who slept in a matchbox, she preferred a small toy basket with tissues in it. She flipped all around, but couldn't get relaxed.

"Ugh! I can't stand the hypocrisy. It's dishonorable!"

"Keep your voice down," Wayzz begged her. He listened at the door and let out a sigh of relief. No one had heard them in the business area. Settling down near her he asked what was bugging her.

"Master Fu's actions yesterday. I know Master Fu's reason for not helping out yesterday, but I can't help, but feel it was mistake."

Wayzz did remind her that they needed speed and youth to defeat Anansi yesterday. Honorra insisted it still wasn't right for Master Fu to give his Miraculous to someone else when it was intended for Peace Keeper.

"It feels like a broken promise to me. A person must always honor their promise because if you can't trust their word, then how can you trust a person."

"I acknowledge your right who is supposed to be my future wielder. However, yesterday an exception had to be made. It was strange being paired with a youth once more, but it wasn't too bad."

Honorra rolled her eyes and muttered if Wayzz was planning on working with Nino again. Not waiting for him to answer, Honorra went over to the computer to return to her quest for a wielder.

First, Master Fu doesn't let my siblings out, then he gives Wayzz to someone else instead of Peace Keeper, now we might have alerted Hawkmoth that we just pass out Miraculouses willy-nilly. The Bee Miraculous is the only one from the Universal Circle that hasn't been used yet, if it's true he has the Peacock.

She brought Ms. Bustier's class photo up again. She looked at all the students, wondering if she could find one who she felt a connection with. She decided to start looking at the boys in the class.

"Kim is Korean, so he would understand the honor system, but he's also too much of a jock." Moving the cursor over each face she debated the pros and cons of each individual to determine if they would make a good wielder.

Maybe I am being a bit hypocritical. After all, I'm looking for a temporary wielder and Wayzz was needed yesterday. I guess Nino did make a good choice. I'll apologize to both Wayzz and Master Fu after I get done.

Returning her attention to the class picture, she opened a new document to type of all the pros and cons she had come up with about the available students. She had already eliminated the people who had used a Miraculous.

She printed out both the class picture and the document. Picking both items up, she brought them over to window sill so she could continue her search. Glancing between the list and the picture, she narrow down her choice of a wielder to two girls.

Wayzz landed on the windowsill and looked at his "cousin's" progress. "I'm very impressed how thorough you're being about a temporary wielder, even if it won't happen for a very long time."

"You never know, it might happen earlier. I've narrowed it down to two choices. Grabbing a marker, she circled the heads of the two girls she thought might be a match with her.

Wayzz paused as he thought over what he knew about the two girls. One could be easily frightened and the other, seemed to quiet and introverted to be a good match for honor. "Are you sure you want to continue your research on these girls? Both of them don't appear to be good matches."

The female kwami assured the turtle she knew what she was doing. She also recapped to him, another reason a kwami is paired with a person, to help them gain something. "By the way, I apologize for my earlier hysterical episode. It was wrong of me to say those things." Wayzz started to accept her apology when she grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Flying to Paris was always a hassle every time. If a ship didn't take so long to travel, Peace Keeper would love to travel by the ocean just so she wouldn't be stuck taking long flights all the time. Right now she was on the fastest commercial flight she could book.

At least the plane would be landing in half an hour. Her legs definitely need to be stretched out fully. Once again, she was in disguise, but it was a familiar one. She was traveling under the same name she had used when she gone to the Central Park Zoo, Courtney King.

Traveling as a young African American woman, she noticed the stares and hostility. It never made any sense to her. How could people care so much about skin pigmentation? Everyone had human DNA for crying out loud.

At that moment, the seat in front of her started to change. It looked like a limestone throne and there was a woman in spotted armor with a golden belt. She was speaking, but no words were coming out of her mouth.

Courtney, blinked her eyes and the chair in front of her returned to normal. Had she just hallucinated? How was that even possible when her health was monitored so tightly?

She wasted no time getting to Master Fu's place after the plane landed. She walked right into his business area without knocking or confirming her identity first. "Master Fu, I need your help!"

"Do I know you Miss?"

"Master Fu it's me, Ning!"

Both Wayzz and Honorra had entered the room upon hearing the commotion to check if the Great Guardian was in danger. Upon realizing the person was Ning, they were wondering why she was not acting like herself.

Fu reached for her hands and she jerked back clutching herself. All three of them watched in stunned fascination as a black eye and a bruise started to form on her body. "Watch out Ninhursag! He's going to attack you!"

She stopped clutching herself and started to attack an invisible opponent, twisting and twirling around before throwing a punch that would connect with the shoulder of someone of medium height.

Wayzz antenna was standing straight up and Honorra's tail was fully spread out. Master Fu didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he had encountered before.

Ning came out of it and sank to the floor tired. "What is happening to me Master? Did someone place an Evil Eye curse on me?"

Master Fu bent down and pressed one hand against her face and clutched the other one in his hand. "I'm not sure if this is a curse at all. I do promise we will figure this out."

Honorra, with her eye for sparkly thing noticed something about Ning's Kwami Charm necklace. "Master Fu, why is Nooroo's charm twinkling?"

Both humans indeed looked down and saw the butterfly charm was in fact twinkling. Puzzled, Master Fu asked Wayzz to see if any other kwami charms were acting up.

It took a few minutes for the turtle kwami to check all the boxes. "Duusu and Pollen's charms are twinkling, but the rest aren't. Ning, do you know if any of the other charms you have twinkled?"

She shook her head and removed the necklace to get a better look. Peering closely she remarked that Tikki's charm color was slightly off. "It must have been twinkling when I had that hallucination on the plane."

Master Fu's brow furred as he stroked his goatee. "Can you describe any other incidents similar to this one?"

"When I was back home and trying to write up a recommendation report on how to proceed with Burundi situation, I was attacked. Something invisible kept hitting my gut and when I put on my Evil Eye protection pin it stopped. Which is why I thought I was cursed."

She then proceeded to describe the vision she had on the plane and what she had been experiencing a few minutes ago. She described it as an out of body experience when she was someone else and working with a fox holder. If she scrunched her eyes she could recall wearing a yellow suit.

The trio thought hard about what was going on and how the Kwami Charms could be linked to this. After a few minutes Wayzz floated over to his wielder and whispered something in his ear.

Fu's facial expression morphed from confusion to understanding. "What you suggested sounds like the most plausible explanation." He sat back down so he could look in his Apprentice's eyes. "Wayzz, and I agree, believe you are experiencing episodes of retrocognition."

"You mean I'm seeing and experiencing past events I have no knowledge of? How and why?" The young woman was completely confused.

"Nooroo gave you half his power. While most of that power went to recharging Tikki and Plagg or upgrading your suit, enough power remained to strengthen your bond with Nooroo to communicate with him sometimes, without Hawkmoth knowing about it." He went on to explain she must have still have enough power inside her to use Nooroo's empathy to interact with the other Kwami Charms, and see and experience past events.

"We're going to work together, so you can gain control over this ability, I promise you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Ning leaned in and gave them man a hug. If anyone could help her it was her pseudo grandfather.


	3. Friendship is the Formula

**The name I use for Sandboy's civilian form is made up. At this time, there is no name for him other than boy. I felt he deserved a name.**

* * *

The new President of France, Emmanuel Macron, was reviewing some paperwork the Prime Minster needed to sign off on. He was promulgating a law to remove the superhero duo of Chat Noir and Ladybug, from being listed as Special Forces and undoing their governmental protections. "Justice should be carried out by the law and not by vigilantism. There actions are not ones of community policing. While Paris might encourage their actions, they should not be included in the expansion of the law enforcement reforms and new policies," he said to himself.

He felt someone watching him. He whipped his head around, but no one was there. Turning around to continue working on his paperwork, President Macron's jaw hit the floor upon seeing someone dressed in androgynous uniform, with a mask covering the person's face, standing a few feet from the front of the desk.

"Help!" he called for security to come in, but no one entered the room. He pressed his panic button in the desk, but after waiting a few minutes, while the intruder just stood there, no help came. "Who are you and what do you want!" the president demanded.

The figure took two steps closer, not making any sound. The intruder clasped their hands in front of them in a low position. "Greetings President Macron. I had hoped your predecessor left a note for you or the French Representative had informed you how to access the secret files pertaining to me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Project Peace Keeper."

Because of the voice distortion device, the President couldn't tell if he was dealing with a man or woman. Even the way the clothes hung on this person gave no indication of their gender. While he couldn't see any weapons, he knew this person had to have one on their person, maybe more.

"I've never heard of you." He reached into his desk to get his emergency weapon, when the person clicked a remote they'd been hiding. The drawer locked, the glass in the windows became tinted and the room became soundproof. The cameras started to play a loop. Surprisingly the doors to the office, didn't lock. They remained open.

"I mean you know harm President Macron. I was instructed by my superiors to meet with you and explain about the situation with, as you have dubbed them, vigilantes, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The person reached into a hidden pocket and removed a letter with official seals on it. Not getting any closer, the person just flicked the letter on the desk before resuming their previous posture.

The President slowly picked the envelope up. Carefully, he open the letter and took out a hand written report. He recognized the handwriting and there was a code written on the top, which no one but the French Representative would know.

Keeping an eye on Peace Keeper, he read through the letter and keeping his expression blank. After some time he looked at his uninvited guest. "It appears you're telling the truth, although I don't understand how this came to pass in the UN. It feels unnatural to have someone in your position."

The person nodded accepting his judgement. "President Macron, I am not here to take over your country or remove you from your post. I am simply here to explain why President Holland made the decision to legalize Ladybug and Chat Noir as members of the Special Forces."

"We can't legalize vigilantes. If citizens started taking the law into their own hands…"

He was interrupted, when Peace Keeper brought a finger to their lips asking him to hush. He was very annoyed by Peace Keeper's decorum and started to speak again. He opened his mouth to speak again, when the figure's posture changed from a soldier reporting in to someone who wasn't afraid of intimidating others.

"President Macron, I am well aware of the stature on vigilantism and the problems it causes. However, I also know you are completely aware of the entire situation happening in this city. I'm sure you have heard and seen footage of people being akumatized?"

President Macron, just as Holland had when this first came up, was refusing to belief in any of this, claiming magic wasn't real and whatever was going on in that particular arrondissement, he wasn't going to continue putting up with this hoax any longer. It was time people stopped believing in these elaborate PR stunts.

In response to this, Peace Keeper reached into another secret pocket and pulled out a small jar. Inside it was the remains of what looked like a glowing purplish black butterfly. The UN agent calmly placed it on the President's desk. Just being near it, made the man uncomfortable and he struggled to remain calm, now sensing the negative energy coming from this creature.

Tapping the jar, Peace Keeper declared this was proof of this not being a PR stunt. "This is the remains of an akuma from a series of attacks months ago, when Hawkmoth, the one you dismiss as myth, was trying to expand his powers. This creature is not natural at all. You can sense the negativity coming from it. Just like you can see the damage of the city being magically cleaned up out your windows no matter how hard you try to ignore it."

Taking back the jar, Peace Keeper picked up the letter they had given the President and removed some photos that had been attached to it. The images showed several different Akuma attacks, demonstrating the police could only do so much to stop them.

There was even a statement from the local police chief, stating while the police could keep people safe, they were unable to fully stop the attacks and needed Ladybug and Chat Noir, to finally end them.

As much as President Macron tried to deny the evidence in front of him, he couldn't. Unless he wanted to end up being a hostage of another crazy Akuma, he would have to start accepting the situation for what it was.

"I will leave the heroes be and keep the governmental protections on them. Is there anything else my representative wants to be done?"

Peace Keeper assured him the representative had only wanted to explain the reason President Holland's law should remain as it was. "I will inform the Security Council of your decision post haste. Have a good day Mr. Macron." Peace Keeper clicked the remote again.

The lights went out for a few seconds and when they were turned back on, everything returned to normal and finally security came to the office to find out what the trouble was. The new president reassured them the problem had been taken care of.

* * *

While Peace Keeper was busy with the President, Master Fu was running some errands. He was picking up some new oils to use in his massages, ingredients to make more potions, and on the urges of his kwami purchasing a few random items.

Right now, Fu was in a store deciding if he wanted to purchase eucalyptus or lavender essential oils. Eucalyptus was very good at helping relax the chest muscles and assist in help people slowly recover from congestion. Lavender was used in many cosmetics and also used in massages.

"Lavender it is. Now what other oils should I get?" he asked quietly.

Wayzz peeked his head out from Master Fu's shirt. He and Honorra had wanted to get out of the house for a while. Fu had agreed as long as they stayed out of sight. It was nice to have company as he shopped.

"The cinnamon smells wonderful. Perhaps you should purchase some of that?"

Honorra's head popped out as well. She took a sniff of the air. "I like the lemon grass. It also has a lower chance of having negative side effects when used correctly."

The old man purchased both fragrances and left the shop. He held up a list in his right hand, reading over what they still needed to pick up. "We need to collect a few items for the potions. I need more seaweed, a few different kind of flowers, and oh we must pick up some groceries. We're running low on baby carrots and rice."

He walked a few blocks and entered a florist shop. Wayzz and Honorra didn't even need to sniff the air. There was the smell of lilies mixed in with the scent of both lilacs and honeysuckles. Kwamiis had an excellent sense of smell. With all their scents in the air, Wayzz and Honorra were experiencing a aromatherapy session.

They passed by some hyacinth and gardenia bouquets. Coming from the back room where the flowers were grown, Wayzz spotted some viburnum and ylang-ylang flowers starting to blossom.

Honorra looked at all the different primrose colors. Blues, yellows, orange, and purple. It was a dazzling sight to see. "How I wish I could frolic among the flowers.

Fu adjusted his collar. An indication to the little gods to be quiet. Both of them crawled back down, tickling Fu's skin as the moved. The old man suppressed his laughter. Approaching the counter, he saw a young woman putting some brugmansia into a vase. "Hello sir, can I help you with your purchase."

"I certainly hope so. I have a friend coming to stay with me and I want to brighten up the guest room. Do you carry any of these flowers?" he asked as he handed the florist a second list with only the flowers on it.

The florist looked at the list. He wanted daphne, night scented stocks, along with some michelia champaca, sampaguita,and a few jasmine plants. They were all very fragrant flowers and some of them were hard to find.

"You're in luck. I carry these flowers and I have a few of them left. How would you like them? In a vase, flower box, or bouquet?"

"I will take them in a bouquet thank you." The florist nodded and went into the back room. About ten minutes later, she came back with a bouquet consisting of the flowers he had asked for.

Taking the bouquet, he left the shop and started to head towards home. "I'm very happy there is a small grocery store near our home to finish our shopping. I wouldn't want these flowers to wilt before we get them home."

"Master, are those flowers really for brightening up Ning's room or are you using them for some other purposes?" Wayzz questioned his wielder. His little antenna bobbing in curiousity.

Master Fu smiled. "A few of them are for Ning, but the rest are for potions I'm making. I might have found a way to strengthen each potion to bring about more powerful transformations."

Honorra floated up a little so she was next to Fu's ear. "While we're at the store, can we pick up something unique from this time period? Wayzz informed me that Nooroo's 3500 cycle is going to happen next week, and I wanted to bring something for my Circle to have fun with."

The old man stopped in his tracks. Making sure no one was around, he plucked Wayzz out of his shirt collar. "Wayzz, when were you going to tell me this?"

Wayzz eyes drooped a little. "I was planning to tell you once we got done shopping. There was something we wanted to ask you. Before you say no, at least hear us out and let the others give their opinion."

His master frowned. He knew what Wayzz was going to ask and he knew it would be too dangerous to carry out. However, he knew he would have to make his case, considering the others might want to do what the Kwamiis planned to do.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. You can present your idea to the whole group, for now you should come up with some reasons we should allow this."

Nodding, both Wayzz and Honorra retreated back into Fu's shirt collar. They would need to work together if they wanted to persuade Fu into letting them enact their plan.

* * *

At the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was finishing up some work for his business. Despite being a villain and causing panic all over the city, he did prefer running his business successfully, over the chaos.

At the moment, he was looking over performance reviews about his senior seamstresses. There had been a few points dropped in overall performance and he needed to determine who should be let go and who could handle the extra work load.

Nooroo, watched his master scrutinizing the paperwork from on the wall. He wasn't allowed to go very far from his master. If he got to far Gabriel would make his mouth vanish, making it impossible for him to talk. So when Gabriel was doing paperwork, he liked to stretch his wings a little bit.

Hopefully this paperwork keeps Master busy for a while. I want to think about my birthday without any distractions. How am I going to contact the others without him knowing I'm doing it?

Will the Great Guardian even allow them to attempt it? It would dangerous and if he does, how many will he actually let try to contact me. I wish I could freely talk with Peace Keeper without having to worry about being overheard. What was worse, since I've split my power in half, it took a lot more energy than normal to keep up the connection.

"NOOROO!" The loud sharp voice startled the kwami, who fell to the floor in shock. He hadn't realized his mind had drifted so far out, he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

Gabriel glared at the little kwami and plucked him off the ground and held him tightly in his hand. "I have calling your name for a full minute now. What had you so distracted you couldn't pay attention to me?"

Nooroo stood on his little feet trying not to quiver. "I was just thinking about my birthday next week. A kwami cycle is can be hundreds of years in human time. I was hoping I could have a special treat, perhaps some new flavor of yogurt?"

"Your birthday? I didn't know Kwamiis had birthdays. How intriguing, tell me does something unusual happens on your birthday?"

Somehow, Nooroo mustered enough strength to subdue telling his master about the ability for Kwamiis to contact one another directly on their birthday. Instead, he just said, "On Kwamiis birthdays' we like to share things with one another. Little small things humans have made, like a paperclip."

"A gathering of Kwamiis getting together to have a party? That would be an event to witness. I wonder…" Mr. Agreste got a far off look in his eyes. He slackened his grip on the tiny kwami as his brow furled.

Not good, I know that look. That's the same look he gets whenever he gets inspiration for a new design or an akuma power. Why did I have to get distracted? Nooroo harangued himself.

Gabriel bid his kwami to return to him. He left his office and went to his room for more privacy. He didn't want anyone coming to bother him physically or electronically.

There was a desk in his bedroom. In the bottom drawer, there was false bottom and he pulled out a folder. Slapping the folder on his desk, he removed the artwork inside. Each was a picture of an akumatized person and their strength and weakness. Each page had a sticky note with questions on how to improve these past Akumas.

Randomly he picked up six of them and put the rest of them back in the folder. He gestured for Nooroo to come over to the desk. Reluctantly, Nooroo did as he was asked.

There were six akuma designs his master had chosen to improve upon. The first three were of Stormy Weather, Rogercop, and Dark Cupid. Each one had been powerful and focused on their task, along with powers that affected other people.

"Stormy Weather, she could effect a whole area or one person at a time. Her akumatized umbrella is the focal point of her attacks, but being separated from it, leaves her powerless. Can you modify her powers, so she can use an electromagnetic storm to call back her umbrella if it falls out of her hands?"

"Perhaps I can, but it would be up to her to actually figure out how to use this power."

Gabriel nodded, writing it on a new sticky note as he threw the other one away. Next he tapped the picture of Rogercop and asked if there was a way to modify the officer's sidearm along with the man and his car.

"I will not transform a gun into a more dangerous weapon! I refuse to do that!" Nooroo angrily proclaimed. He crossed his little arms and gave his master a fierce look. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I made a strict vow to never enhance firearms after one of my previous wielder's Champion accidentally killed a child."

Gabriel pursed his lips. Using his empathy he could tell that Nooroo was being truthful and if the issue was pressed, the kwami would even go as far as a hunger strike to avoid having to transform the weapon. "Fine. I won't bring it up again. Now help me figure out how to enhance Dark Cupid's powers."

Satisfied Gabriel wouldn't make him enhance any guns, he suggested having Dark Cupid have the ability to shoot multiple arrows instead of just one at a time. He hated himself for the suggestion, but he had no choice.

The other three drawings were of Riposte, Gorizilla, and Reverser. Gabriel asked if he could improve upon their powers. He wanted Riposte to able to switch between the three swords used in fencing, to make her a bigger threat. For Gorizilla he wanted him to be able to change from ultra large to normal height to avoid any problems like last time.

Reverser had been one of his best akumas, but he the problem was he could only hit what he was facing. To make him more effective he needed to be able to attack independently from his vision.

"Master, what you suggest can happen, but I can't make them all at once. Even at full power, I could only make one Champion at a time. There is no way to boost my powers to allow you to make these changes all at once."

"For now maybe, but I intend to find a way to carry out my plan. Having so many Akumas will give me the advantage I need to finally get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

* * *

The next day at Master Fu's, the team had gathered to discuss what should be done on Nooroo's birthday. Master Fu explained what the Kwamiis wanted to do on the butterfly kwami's birthday.

On a kwami's birthday, if they were away from the Miraculous Box, a number of Kwamiis would gather together and perform a ritual to make a connection with the missing kwami. Through this connection they could talk to their friend and find out where they were and what was happening to their friend. The more Kwamiis there were, the better chance the connection would be established.

The downside to this was that the connection went both ways. Hawkmoth, with his empathic ability, could follow the connection back with his mind and learn about the other Kwamiis and where the Great Guardian lived. It was a very risky situation.

Also, if Nooroo at the time, was in his Miraculous, then they would contact Hawkmoth directly. If that happened, his evil willpower could contaminate the Kwamiis and their world. Another problem was once inside their world, their wielders couldn't contact them.

"For these reasons, I believe we shouldn't attempt it. The risk outweighs the benefits," Master Fu explained to the group. He looked at Wayzz with a mix of sorrow and sternness. "Wayzz, I know this is important to you, but you were also going to do this behind my back, which I can't condone."

Wayzz, who was floating next to Tikki and Honorra, shook his head. Levitating a little closer he replied, "Master, I told you I was going to ask you once we were done with the shopping. I know it's a risk, but this opportunity won't come again for centuries."

Tikki nodded next to him. Luck was fickle and it was important to take advantage of it whenever possible. Waving her arms she stated, "Wayzz makes an excellent point. We could have Wayzz stand guard while the rest of our box tries to make the connection. If there's an akuma, he can come and warn us."

Plagg, who was sitting on the table, licked his paw and brushed down some of his fur. "What if all the Circles worked together on this? It would be guaranteed we'd would make the connection."

Honorra chirped and added their combined willpower should be enough to block any attempts by Hawkmoth to trace them.

Upon hearing this suggestion, the normally calm old man looked unequivocally livid. He stood up and thundered at the four Kwamiis, "YOU WOULD RISK HAWKMOTH LEARNING ABOUT ALL THE MIRACULOUS WE HAVE? HIS LACK OF KNOWLEDGE IS THE ONLY EDGE WE HAVE!"

Everyone was taken aback by the yelling. It was so loud and frightening Marinette covered her ears and Adrien fell over. Ning stared at the man wondering why _he_ was risking being akumatized because of his anger.

The Kwamiis were trying to hold back tears and looked down at the ground in shame. They had never been scolded this badly before. Worse, they felt let down and hurt their "brother/cousin" would have to spend his birthday alone.

Both Marinette and Adrien could see how upset their Kwamiis were. This meant a lot to them. They decided to advocate on their behalf.

Fixing his hair, Adrien tried to appeal to Master Fu's reason. "Master Fu, if the Kwamiis are certain this can work, we could end this fight before Hawkmoth makes his next move. Isn't it better to stop him sooner than later?"

Marinette agreed. Adjusting to a more comfortable position on her pillow, she added, "I trust Tikki and the others. We don't have to use the other Circles. Maybe one box of Kwamiis will be enough."

Master Fu refused to budge. He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to the Miraculouses. There was no room for making a second mistake. "As the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses, my decision is final. I will not be responsible for losing anymore Miraculouses."

Ning, who had stayed quiet during this whole discussion finally spoke, in a casual yet firm voice. "Actually, this is not your decision to make. It's the Kwamiis."

The old man spun so fast around to look at his Apprentice, his shirt got caught on the table and tore slightly, during the struggle to free himself. "I am the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. Of course my decision is final." His expression was ice cold, daring his Apprentice to repeat her words.

Ning looked him straight in the eye and repeated it wasn't his decision to make, but the Kwamiis. In a clear voice she explained why it wasn't up to Master Fu to decided what was best in this situation. "This is similar to the problem I was working on back at the UN. The one about Burundi and the Security Council. While some representatives believe the country's is still in need of protection, Burundi's own representative is asking the UN to let his country provide its own protection.

While the UN is a powerful international governing body to help in different crises, it is still up to the country being aided to decide if they want the help or not. It is the same in this situation. Great Guardians; protect, distribute, and assist wielders and Kwamiis with advice. We can't force our will on them, that would make us no better than Hawkmoth."

Her pseudo grandfather contemplated her words. He reflected on his past mistake. What had happened has been his fault and Wayzz had cautioned him to be careful this time. He had chosen wisely because Wayzz had cautioned him.

In his mind, he recalled his vision of the dozens of red butterflies and the two heroes running for their lives. Was there a way to avoid that? He was certain somehow Ning's new powers had awakened this close to Nooroo's birthday for a reason.

"I acknowledge this is not my choice to make, but I want to hear what the other Kwamiis think about this. We need to cast the wards and pick one Miraculous from each Circle, so we may consult their wishes."

Ning and Fu went around the room and then the property casting wards. The ones they had cast in the past had been taken down, once the Circles had all gone back to sleep. When they returned to the room, the other Miraculous Boxes had been taken out of hiding and a Miraculous placed on the table. The only one missing was from the Chinese Zodiac Circle. They were still a mystery to the two heroes so they didn't pick one.

Master Fu saw this and said it was alright. The Chinese Zodiac Circle would be in agreement with the Universal so they didn't need to ask them. The four active Kwamiis were sitting on Marinette and Adrien's shoulders waiting in anticipation of seeing the other Kwamiis awaken.

After a tense few minutes, ten Kwamiis had been awakened. There was Huhu, Kwami of Altruism from the Humanities Circle, Redda the Kwami of Honesty, from the Friendship Circle, and Zippy, Kwami of Hope from the Emotion Circle.

They were followed by Rolly, The Kwami of Fantasy from the Genre Circle. Along with Flurry the Kwami of Math and Swimmy the Kwami of Water from the Academic and Elemental Creatures Circles respectively.

Banditto the Kwami of Aristocracy from the Ideology Circle was next to Sanna Kwami of Chasity from the Seven Virtue Circle. Next to her was Holly the Kwami of Heaven from the Religious Circle, and lastly, there was Lall, the Kwami of Justice from the Civil Rights Circle.

They all blinked their eyes a few times to clear away the dormancy. Huhu spoke for all the Kwamiis. "Great Guardian, how may we help you?"

Master Fu explained the situation and asked them if they wanted to do this or not. There was no wrong answer and he didn't want to pressure them to make a choice they felt uncomfortable about.

The ten Kwamiis discussed the proposal among themselves before asking the other four to come and speak with them. Because they were speaking in their own language no one had a clue what they were saying to one another. After a few minutes they broke apart.

Huhu levitated over to Master Fu, who held out his right hand. The kwami rested in the palm. "On behalf of the Humanities Circle, we agree to help contact Nooroo."

He levitated over to his Miraculous and then Redda landed on Fu's outstretch hand. She nicked his skin with one of her talons and apologized. Fu told her it was alright.

"As a member of the Friendship Circle, I acknowledge the risk. I feel honestly it would be in the best interest to join in helping our "cousin."" After nuzzling Fu, the next one came up.

Zippy was unable to rest as he zipped around. "I am very hopeful this will work and I pledge the Emotion Circles loyalty to help."

Rolly giggled and gave the Great Guardian and huge smile. "I want a happy ending for my "cousin". The Genre Circle will assist in any way they can."

In contrast to Rolly's giggled response, Flurry remained calm and rational. "There are risks whether we do this or not. I feel strongly we should make the attempt. The Academic Circle will help."

Swimmy said in a soothing voiced how they must become like water, changing and fluid if they were to succeed. The others in the Elemental Creatures Circle would always help where they could.

Banditto, because of his domineering personality, stated he personally wouldn't want to attempt making a connection. He acknowledged though the Ideology Circle as a whole would help in anyway they could.

Sanna pointed out it was only proper to help their friend. The Seven Virtues Circle would do their part.

Holly believed in the strength of the Religious Miraculous Circle to keep Hawkmoth from finding them. She promised they would do their part to help Nooroo.

Lastly, Lall spoke of how Nooroo was in need of justice. His own rights were being violated and the Civil Rights Circle wouldn't allow this to continue. They were in.

Seeing at they were all in agreement, Master Fu would allow them to make the attempt, but only if they could find a way to include Ning in the ritual. As the only one with a connection to Nooroo, it was imperative she been involved in this someway.

* * *

On the night of Nooroo's birthday, both Adrien and Marinette snuck out of their homes, and took the long route to Master Fu's. The last few days had been full of preparation.

After extensive research, they had come across a page in the Miraculous Book, which explained how a person, could astral project themselves into the Kwamiis world. There was also a paragraph on how to link the Kwamiis pocket dimension with one another, if they were in different Miraculous Boxes.

Upon arriving at the Great Guardian's home they both walked inside. As they entered the building, they felt their skin prickle. It felt as if they stepped through a storm with icicles piercing their bodies.

"What do you think that was?" Adrien asked, rubbing his arms trying to get rid of the annoying sensation.

"Maybe they were the wards Master Fu put up around the building?" Marinette suggested. She was trying to resist scratching the back of her neck. It was very itchy.

In the business area, Fu was using chalk on the floor to draw a hexagram. As he did that, Ning was drawing symbols between the points, with Wayzz by her side, directing her how to draw the symbols.

"We must be careful. If even one symbol is off, this won't work," Wayzz warned her.

"I know Wayzz, I'm being extra cautious."

Tikki and Plagg levitated over to Honorra, who was polishing the boxes on the table. Next to the boxes were a few odds and ends, such as markers and a toy. "Hello "cousins". I hope the items I have selected will win our families approval."

"There fine, but I wish you had found some food to bring to the party," Plagg whined. Both females gave him a look.

"Stop being such a Stinky Sock," Tikki told her other half.

"What she said."

"Fine. I'll behave Sugar Cube. What should I call you Honorra?"

The little magpie just brushed past him and headed over to the box containing her Circle. She may not be able to enter her Miraculous, but she could enter their world easily.

Once the hexagram was finished, Peace Keeper carefully laid herself out on a light, thin, linen towel in the center of the hexagram. A Miraculous Box was placed on each point.

The remaining Kwamiis returned to their worlds. Marinette and Adrien took up their guarding duties. Not only were they responsible for keeping everyone inside safe, they had to keep an eye out for signs of an akuma attack.

"Remember, we won't be able to contact you once the ritual starts. Make the connection with Nooroo as quickly as you can. If Hawkmoth follows the connection…"

Peace Keeper interrupted, her green eyes bright with determination. "Keep him from learning about the Kwamiis. Attempt to use recognition to extract past memories to identify him."

Lying back down, Peace Keeper closed her eyes and focused her energy. She vaguely heard Fu casting the spell. She felt the magic spread from each box and focus on her. The Kwami Charms heated up. A familiar burn on her left hand let her know she was entering the Kwami world.

* * *

There was a whooshing sensation and she felt her ears pop. She couldn't feel her body anymore. Her sense of smell and taste started to diminish. "You can open your eyes now," she heard Wayzz say.

Opening her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. She didn't know what she had expected the Kwami world to look like, but this was far beyond anything she could have imagined.

The sky was all around them was a deep blue with hundreds of stars glittering. The ground looked like a fluffy pink and white cloud with an intricate symbol in the center. Objects of all shapes and sizes formed a giant circle around a central area. Her eyes dotted around as she spotted light blue bridges connecting the similar habitats to the one she was hovering over.

The other Circles had crossed the bridges as the ninety eight Kwamiis all gather together, sharing stories, dancing, and playing with their new gifts. The energy in the air was full of life.

Wayzz took held out his paw/hand and for the first time she realized it fit perfectly with hers. "How?" She grabbed her throat with the other hand realizing her voice was very squeaky now.

Wayzz chuckled and assured her everything was fine. Her astral form was the same size as the Kwamiis. Tugging her hand, the little turtle guided his future wielder towards the party to introduce her to the Chinese Zodiac Circle, the only one she hadn't met yet.

A dark green snake with a black diamond pattern and a cobra hood smiled as the duo descended. "Welcome young Apprentice. It is a pleasure to meet you. My Circle have heard many tales of your bravery and dedication. Indeed, you deserve much praise for reuniting us with our lost family members."

"It…It was nothing special," Peace Keeper replied. Why was she blushing so much because of a compliment? "May I know your name?"

"Of course. My name is Sass. My "brothers" and "sisters", please come over and introduced yourselves."

Eleven Kwamiis pulled themselves away from the party to meet the young Apprentice. They each seemed very pleasant as they gushed over the privilege of meeting her.

The pig kwami shook Peace Keeper's hand. "Hello, my name is Daizzi. I would like to introduce you to my "sisters." Kaaliki, (horse), Barkk, (dog), Ziggy, (goat), and Fluff, (rabbit)."

The girls all waved their hands. The rooster kwami puffed up his chest and came over. "My name is Orikko. These are my "brothers," Xuppo, (monkey), Roarr, (tiger), Longg, (dragon), Stompp, (Ox), and lastly, Mullo, (Rat). You've already met Sass."

"It is my pleasure to finally meet all twelve of you. I hope we can become friends. How long until we can contact Nooroo?"

"It will be at least ten minutes before everything aligns. Until then, join the party."

* * *

In the human world, everything seemed peaceful. Peace Keeper's vitals remained the same, the magic was flowing correctly and there were no signs of an akuma.

Marinette, who was by the window for lookout duty, kept glancing at the Miraculous Box containing Tikki. Not knowing what was going on inside the Miraculous Boxes was making her very unsettled. "Do you think they're alright inside?"

Fu leaned over and checked Peace Keeper's pulse. The pulse was slower, but still strong. "Everything is going well. In a few minutes, the alignment will be complete and they can attempt to contact Nooroo."

"We have to trust them Marinette. They know what they're doing," Adrien assured her from his place by the door.

I know I can trust Tikki to succeed in this. I have to believe in her! Marinette thought. She returned to looking out the window, praying everything was okay. A few minutes later, the chalked symbols and the hexagram started to rotate until they realigned themselves.

The alignment is complete. Now the Kwamiis must sing. Oh Nooroo please answer Master Fu thought to himself. A loud thump and panicked yell drew his attention away from the ritual.

Marinette had passed out on the floor and Adrien shook her trying to get her to wake. Hobbling over to see what was wrong, the old man stopped in his tracks as he spotted something flying by his window.

A short boy with pale blue skin with white spots that resemble stars, purple eyes, and yellow eyebrows was lazily flying past the window. He had purple hair with curled tips and an upward position with a glowing dotted line on each part. Over each eye, there was a yellow line. He was wearing a dark purple bodysuit with a large collar, the inner lining being yellow, and a nearly white glowing symbol on the chest. His lower arms happened to be thick with glowing dotted lines going down them. He also appeared to be riding a dark purple cloud with cream-colored pointed tips.

"The Sandboy just checked in. Now, nightmares can begin," Sandboy commented in a bored, but cruel tone. From the bottom of his cloud; orange, blue, and purple sand dispersed over the building. It passed through the windows covering the trio.

Master Fu blinked and started scrambling backwards. Three ghostly figure pursued him. "We are the Guardians of the Order! It is your fault we are gone and that two Miraculous are in the hands of evil soul!"

"No, it was mistake! I swear!" Master Fu was backed into a corner and covered himself up, too afraid to face his worst nightmare.

Adrien was crying out as more and more bars trapped him inside a cage. He started banging on the bars pleading for someone to get him out. His heart was racing so fast he thought it might leap out of his chest."Marinette wake up! Marinette help me!"

On the floor, Marinette was still passed out, but purple smoke was slowly climbing up her legs, turning her into Dreamwalker. A sheen of sweat appeared on her body as her face curled up in fear. Her worst nightmare was plaguing her in both the dream and physical world.

* * *

In the Kwamiis world, they had no idea this was going on. All of the Kwamiis were standing in their spots as the six different magical symbols started to glow. Each one formed a silvery beam, which bent, coming together to form an opening in sky, creating a cylinder of light underneath it.

Peace Keeper's small astral form floated over to the column. Her tiny little hand pressed on Nooroo's charm. "Nooroo, talk to us. Nooroo, we are here for you!" She called out as the others chanted Nooroo's name.

A familiar warmth and love started to pour out of the opening. The butterfly's Kwami Charm steadily pulsed. They did it! They were going to talk with Nooroo!

Suddenly the energy in the air got cold and a blanket of oppression started to spread across the different Circles. A loud voice echoed in the minds of everyone there.

"Well what do we have here? I sense great power," Hawkmoth's disembodied voice carried through the opening. The column started to change to black and purple.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Peace Keeper's shouted. She entered the column of light and passed through the opening and reverting to her full size. Once again, she found herself in Hawkmoth mindscape. He looked very irritated to see her.

"You again? What are you doing here?"

"Wishing Nooroo a happy birthday. It seems though I have to get through you to say it to him directly."

Hawkmoth growled and swung his cane at her, which she dodged with ease. She gained a few more steps when he thrust the cane towards her midsection. She barely managed to grab it before it hit her diaphragm. She pulled hard, trying to pull the weapon away from Hawkmoth.

Surprisingly, he let go, causing Peace Keeper to fall to the ground with the cane, revealing the sword that had been sheathed in it. "Surprise!" He slashed her and managed to get her in the left arm.

It didn't hurt too badly, since this was her astral body. She did wonder how the attack would affect her physical body.

Pleased with the fact he injured Peace Keeper, he advanced slashing again and again at her. His foe was forced back allowing him to gain ground. If he could push her all the way back, then nothing would stop him from learning about the Kwamiis.

I can't let him win. I have to disarm him quickly! Peace Keeper thought to herself. Dodging another attack she ran closer to him and ducked under another attack. She launched herself and tackled Hawkmoth to the ground.

Almost at once, the mindscape disappeared around her. She felt tiny and saw a blond woman in a glass coffin. Her features were distorted so she couldn't tell who the person was.

A tearing sensation hurt her face and panic started to set in. Why couldn't she breathe?!

Then she could breathe again and felt the warmth of the sun on her body. There was a huge glass window letting light into a big room. She couldn't make out the details. All she could feel was happiness and at the same time, loneliness.

There was a flash of blue and the image of a safe appeared in her mind. She thought she heard someone calling out to her.

She heard a snapping sound and felt her astral body being pulled backwards. She fell out of the column, once again the size of a kwami, as the connection was cut. At once Wayzz was by her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Ugh, I saw some of Nooroo's memories I think. Hawkmoth! Did he learn anything?!"

"We can discuss that later, we need to return to the human world. Hawkmoth's unleashed an Akuma!" The four active Kwamiis head out of their boxes and Peace Keeper said her good-byes before returning to her physical body.

* * *

Three hours later, Sandboy, a little kid named Yoshi* whose nightmare had attracted Hawkmoth's attention, had been returned safely home. The city was restored to normal. Marinette and Adrien had to return to their homes to avoid being caught for being out so late. Fu planned to tell them about what Peace Keeper had found out the next morning.

Fu listened closely as Ning spoke about the images she had seen and something she had sensed while locked in combat. She was almost certain Hawkmoth lived somewhere in the teenagers's neighborhood. While she couldn't get an exact address, it was a good place to start looking for his lair.

Fu tilted his head and asked Wayzz and Honorra if Hawkmoth had glimpsed anything through the connection. The two Kwamiis spoke quietly to themselves before answering the Great Guardian.

"Peace Keeper managed to almost completely block out Hawkmoth. For certain he doesn't know how many Kwamiis there are. We believe he sensed some of the Chinese Zodiac Circle and the remaining Kwamiis the Universal Circle, but no others," Wayzz explained as he rubbed his paw/hands together.

"He also doesn't know our location. While he knows there are more Miraculouses in Paris, he couldn't pinpoint where we are," Honorra added, relaxing her tail feathers.

Fu frowned. Hawkmoth had managed to learn a few secrets. He had been hoping to avoid that from happening. Thankfully, he hadn't learned anything else. Also, they had gained some insight on Nooroo's whereabouts. It would make finding him a little easier.

"In your retrocognition visions, how far back do you think they went?"

Ning replied she thought they only were about a year old or so. The woman obviously meant a lot to Hawkmoth and he was using extreme disciplinary means to keep Nooroo under control. "I felt Duusu. She's in a safe located somewhere in Hawkmoth's home. Its confirmation of what we suspected."

This was good news for the team. They were one step closer bringing this nightmare to an end.

* * *

Back with Duusu, her Miraculous was gaining more power. When the connection was made last night, some of the magic had been drawn into her Miraculous.

Inside Duusu's eyes were still closed. Her coloring was almost normal and the blackness of the void was starting to change into the starry landscape in the kwami world.

Soon, soon I will awaken Duusu thought to herself. Everyone don't lose faith. I am going to return home soon.


	4. Stronger Than You Know

It was lunchtime at school, and the quartet of friends were enjoying sharing their lunch with one another. Marinette, of course, brought some sweets, cinnamon rolls. Alya's mother had given her some leftover _langue de boeuf_ to have for lunch. Nino had prepared a few grilled fish sandwiches and lastly, Adrien had brought in fruit flavored water.

Adrien took a big bite out of one of Nino's sandwiches smiling. "Ah, this is good Nino. Did you make these yourself?"

Nino laughed hard. "Dude, I'm no master chef. My mom made these for me. Said I need to start eating better."

"Well we wouldn't want you getting porky," Alya teased as she poked her boyfriend in the stomach. He swatted her finger away and started to tickle her. "Ha, ha, ha. I give I give!"

"Someday Alya, your teasing is going to get you in trouble," Nino informed her. Alya was generally good-natured, but it did borderline on hurtful at times.

Alya paused, thinking about what he said. She had been a bit more of a tease since she had used the Fox Miraculous. I wonder if the Miraculouses leave some kind of residual effect on a wielder she thought to herself.

"You're right Nino, I'll try to do better," she told him. She kissed him on the cheek to show him she meant it. Deciding to change the subject; she asked how everyone was enjoying their beef tongue.

"It's a little on the dry side for me, but otherwise it's very tasty. You should be thankful your mom brings so much delicious food home from work," Marinette replied. She took another bite before sipping some flavored water.

"Well, it would go to waste if she didn't. There is only so much food, which can be served at the hotel. My little sisters are always begging for more treats, while Nora is just fine with the meat courses."

Adrien asked what Alya liked about the leftover food. "Eh, I prefer fresh food honestly than the leftovers, but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. My parents are busy enough without having to cook fresh every day."

They continued to talk about inconsequential topics for a short time when the discussion turned to the appearances of two temporary heroes, Rene Rouge, and Carapace.

"Whoever they are, I bet their super cool and love being heroes. I know Rene Rouge is the best. She has to be if she's been active twice. Once against the Sapoties and the day after Syren's attack, to help capture the zoos panthers that had gotten loose accidentally." Alya boasted about herself. "Maybe Chat Noir and Ladybug will make her a permanent member of their team."

Nino disagreed pointing out the fox hadn't made an appearance during the Anansi attack. "Even if she did, no way would she had been able to take down Anansi. Carapace was super strong, and manly enough, to get the job done."

Alya looked put off by his comment. "Please, men always think they're the best, but Ladybug is the one in charge of the duo, not Chat Noir. He's nothing without her."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Adrien protested, getting hot under the collar. Plagg snickered as his wielder got upset over a little slight.

"He's right you know. Ladybug wouldn't be able to fight if she didn't have Chat Noir and vice versa. Only together can they succeed," his girlfriend pointed out.

Alya and Nino mumbled agreements. They also postulated who in their class would make good temporary superheroes. Although, they did discount Marinette and Adrien, as both agreed Marinette was too clumsy, and Adrien's modeling skills wouldn't transfer over well to doing hero work.

"Hmm, if I had to select someone to become a superhero, I think I would go with Max. He's super intelligent, focused, and he's already got a sidekick in Markov," Nino proposed first.

He looked over to the next table and waved to Max, who waved back to him. He returned his attention to Markov, upgrading him with a new firewall.

Alya scanned the tables, searching for someone with the spunk to be superheroine. Her eyes landed on Alix. "Alix is the perfect person to be a superheroine. That girl is tough enough to take on anything and you've seen the way she handles challenges. Sure as Timebreaker, she was fast in catching all of us to steal our life forces, but think of how that speed would help in capturing akumas!"

Marinette looked mildly convinced by Alya's assessment, but Adrien didn't buy it at all. "There's more to being a hero than being smart, fast, or any special powers. It matters what's in their heart."

"So who would you choose as a superhero? Don't tell me you would pick Chloe," Nino joked heartily. He looked at Adrien's crushed expression. "Dude, you seriously would choose her after all the mean and nasty things she's done?"

"Yeah if anyone _didn't_ belong as a heroine it's Chloe. She's caused half of the Akuma attacks. She's too selfish and never thinks of the consequences of her actions."

Adrien's expression drooped. "I know Chloe has her faults, but the Chloe I grew up with, _is_ worthy of being a heroine. She just needs the right circumstances to prove it."

Marinette bit her lip. She agreed with Nino and Alya about Chloe. There didn't seem to be anything Chloe could ever do to justify her actions or make up for them. Redemption didn't always happen in the real world, despite what books and TV portrayed.

Looking at her boyfriend's crestfallen expression, she decided not to voice her thoughts. Part of being in a relationship was respecting her significant other's views. "Well, it's my turn to decide. Let me think about it."

Since they might need someone's help in the near future, Marinette took her choice seriously. She looked over at the boys but then shook her head. She wasn't as close to them as she was with the girls so it would be better to choose from them. Casting a critical eye, she made her choice.

"I guess I would choose, either Rose or Juleka, as possible heroines." The others raised their eyebrows at her choices. Rose was too naïve to be effective and Juleka was so reserved she probably just freeze.

"I think Rose and Juleka have the potential to be more than they are now," she explained to the others before turning back to her lunch. Shrugging their shoulders, the friends returned to eating their lunch, the conversation over for now.

* * *

Honorra was also doing some comparisons. Both Mylene and Juleka drew her attention. Mylene was a good person, not judging people by what she saw. Her relationship with Ivan was proof of this. She was trying to honor her father by participating in a student movie.

She also wanted to help people in the future by going into politics. She wanted to join the city council one day so could help people feel happy and safe.

"Good qualities to have, but I wonder can I help her overcome her meekness. Also, she's afraid of heights and my wielders end up in the air a lot."

Honorra focused her attention on Juleka. The girl's looks drew her attention. Those copper colored eyes really resonated with her. Her purple hair was also a nice touch.

Juleka is shy and timid, but not as much as Mylene. She was fearless when it came to things most people would be afraid. Quiet, yet certain, when she speaks. Supportive and obviously cares about her family. Not to mention she has an eye for detail, the mockingbird thought to herself.

"You require closer observation Ms. Couffaine. I think you and I need to meet in the near future."

* * *

The next morning Ning was working on gaining control over her new gift. So far, she had been unable to control it and its arbitrariness made her uneasy. If she had another vision of the past during a fight, she would leave herself open for an attack.

There had to be some kind of trigger, which caused the retrocognition visions. So far the visions had only been from the perspective of the Kwamiis, whose charms she had bonded with. Also, why was her body taking on physical damage? Images of the past shouldn't be accompanied by pain if all she was doing was witnessing past events. So what was causing her body to respond as if it had been physically attacked?

Also, how had she been able to use this gift when she was astral projecting her soul? Was the power connected to her soul or could she just use it anytime she wanted? So many questions and not enough answers.

Sipping a glass of orange juice, she pondered what could have triggered the first episode. "I don't recall anything being out of the ordinary. I just finished reviewing the information on Burundi before typing up a recommendation report when I got punched in the gut.

Wayzz, who was perched on her shoulder, face scrunched up in concentration, as he tried to figure out what had triggered the first incident. Honorra was on the computer once more, researching any information on retrocognition. So far, she hadn't come up with much.

"Hmm, Duusu never properly explained how her visions worked. The best analogy she could come up with was seeing multiple ways to make change for large bills. Not very precise I'm afraid," Wayzz admitted to his future wielder.

She scratched his head letting him know his description was good enough. Ning tapped her pencil and rested her head in her right palm. "Did either of your talk to Kiki, The Kwami of Innocence, during Nooroo's birthday?"

"I did," Honorra spoke up. She levitated over and perched on Ning's other shoulder. "Her wielder's special ability is precognition, but it's not the active type."

Wayzz tilted his head to get a better look at his "cousin". "What do you mean? Precognition means seeing the future right?"

Honorra nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's what precognition is. In Kiki's case, her special ability can only be used if her wielder is asleep."

"Asleep? But how does it help when a wielder needs to be active?"

Ning reassured Wayzz it was a very handy ability when used properly. She listed several fantasy books and one comic character, who had these abilities.

The problem remained though. How was she going to figure out her new ability? Writing out each incident, including her mental state at the time, she tried to find a link. Then she saw one.

The first time, she had been experiencing worry and contentment, in her recommendation. On the plane, extreme agitation. Entering the shop she had been in panic state. With Hawkmoth she was extremely angered.

"Extremely powerful emotions trigger these visions. But how does that connect with which kwami I sync with?"

Honorra suggested her visions of the past might be the timing. Perhaps she was seeing events which happened on the exact same day.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't feel like that when my new power activates." Ning scratched Honorra under her tiny jaw, earning a pleasant chirp from Honorra. The little magpie kwami wasn't upset her suggestion might not be the right answer.

There are a thousand possibilities of why I experience retrocognition episodes of a specific Kwamiis at any given time. Conceivably, I can use the same training process I used to use two charms at once to gain better control.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was visiting his wife. He knew she couldn't hear him in her enchanted sleep. Nevertheless, talking to her made him feel good. It validated his quest to help her by getting the Miraculouses.

"You would be proud Emilie, of how well Adrien is progressing. He's getting top grades in school. He's also a lot happier. I guess you knew he would be with friends. I think you would like his girlfriend. Marinette reminds me of you when we were first dating."

Reaching under his tie, he unhooked his Miraculous and held it in his hands. "The Butterfly Miraculous is powerful. I know there is more I can do with it, but I'm afraid I haven't been able to use them. I'm working hard to decipher the book. With more power I know I can restore you to normal." He clamped the Miraculous in his right hand. "I promise Emilie, I _will_ find a way to unlock more powers to save you. You are my life and our family isn't complete without you."

Nooroo, who was waiting at the door, didn't dare to move. His master had made it clear his time with his wife was a private affair and he was to _wait_ for him and not scurry off.

I know why he wants the other Miraculouses and I know he plans to make up with Adrien once this is over. I don't think he understands even if he makes his wish come true, the cost to make it happen will come back to haunt him.

He closed his eyes as he recalled the last time someone had made a wish. The person had changed history at the cost of thousands of lives. There had been so much blood and the smell of death had lingered for days.

Nobody should have the powers of a god. They lost perspective and compassion, becoming arrogant and cold. Their desires were magnified to the extreme, even good intentions went bad. No, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses should never be used by one person.

Seeing his wielder returning, Nooroo silently went back to his hiding spot in the man's jacket. His empathy picked up a lot of emotion centered on his family.

Once back in the mansion, Gabriel asked Nathalie to join him in his atrium. She was there within a minute.

"Sir, what can I help you with today?" she asked promptly. There was a slight change in her tone. It was warmer than it had been two weeks ago.

Giving her a curt nod, Gabriel asked her if she managed to contact the linguistic professor in Geneva yet. If Nooroo couldn't translate the pages, he needed to find someone who could.

Adjusting her glasses, Nathalie confirmed she had. "Professor Thatch has agreed to work on translating the pages, once he obtains permission to go on sabbatical." Looking down at her tablet, she reread the last part of the professor's email.

"He will know for certain in two weeks. It's not ideal I understand. This is the best we can do." Looking up from the tablet, Nathalie's eyes crinkled for a few seconds. "I will start looking into finding better translation programs, to help you here."

Gabriel gave her a silent nod as he watched her leave. His assistant was efficient and devoted to helping him. He appreciated all she did for him and keeping his son safe.

Speaking of his son's safety, there was something he had in the works, to protect him. It wasn't finished yet and it would be a last resort if it came to keeping Adrien safe. Pulling out a flash drive, he plugged the device in and brought up the plans inside. A blueprint design for a glass container similar to Emilie's with a few key alterations in it.

Instead of keeping a person in an enchanted sleep, this would keep an awake person safe from any magical harm. The blueprints called for at least three days' worth of oxygen. Small rollers to keep muscles from losing strength. Tubes to deliver fresh food and astronaut style food.

He was hesitant to add a catheter in it. He didn't want to make Adrien feel like he was a coma patient. Maybe the container should be changed into a dome? Yes, enough room to move a few feet around with a small toilet. Yes, that seemed more feasible.

"I'll need to adjust the placement of oxygen tanks. I could store food and water more easily. The material will need to be thickened in some places and thinner in others."

His fingers moved across the screen enlarging the image. He erased certain parts, then started over crafting the dome. He could keep the door, but would need to create a new emergency exit, should the dome fail.

"Hmm, a smaller mattress would fit nicely in there. A change of clothes certainly. The dome can't be too big, otherwise, it will not serve its purpose," Gabriel mused as he tapped a few icons to start placing items in the new dome.

Nooroo had slid out of his hiding spot, curious to learn more. This was something new to him, which was unusual, considering he couldn't go more than two feet from his master without being punished.

"Curious Nooroo? I'm not surprised. This has been something I've been working on, since the incident which started this quest. I will not let magic take my son from me."

Nooroo's wings flapped in agitation. "I don't understand Master. You are doing all this to be reunited with your wife once more. How will keeping Adrien in an even smaller cage keep him safe?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think you will understand my reasons for saving this as a last resort. Adrien will forgive me if I end up putting him in there for his safety."

* * *

Two days later, there was a prestigious fashion show where Adrien would be modeling the pigeon styled derby hat, Marinette had created. It had been a long time in waiting for its debut, but it was worth it.

At the moment, the couple was backstage preparing for the show. Marinette was flustered as she adjusted her hat on her boyfriend's head. "I hope they like it. Maybe I should change something about it. I don't know, maybe add a dash of glitter?"

Adrien laughed. "Calm down Marinette. Its fine the way it is. Why are you so jittery?"

"Are you kidding me? Audrey Bourgeois, the owner of Style Queen, the most successful fashion magazine, will be in the audience today! She can make or break my future career!" Marinette wailed out loud. She started tracing the brim of the hat over and over again. "I had no idea she was Chloe's mom until I saw her arrive with her and the mayor. That woman is the pinnacle of criticism if you don't meet her expectations."

Adrien rolled his eyes and held his girlfriend tight. "I know how hard she is to please. Chloe and I would spend hours having to listen to her mom go on to my father about how to improve his brand when we were small."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as thought back to those days. Chloe had been his only friend. They would spend hours listening to their parents or playing a few games with each other before she had to go. "I know Chloe has her faults. A lot of them she learned by watching her mom. When her mom decided to move to New York to start her magazine, it was very hard on Chloe. Her mom rarely visits and they don't have the best of relationships."

Marinette listened to the information and felt a small bit of pity for Chloe. She couldn't imagine not seeing her mom every single day. It was hard to imagine how any long distance relationships worked out. The fashion monger had been very testy with her husband. She kept forgetting Chloe's name also.

Marinette placed her hat on Adrien's head and adjust the fake feather slightly. "I can sympathize with Chloe's family life. Growing up with one parent on another continent sounds hard. Nevertheless, Chloe is responsible for her own actions and shouldn't take her hurt feelings out on other people."

Tikki nodded her big head. "You're right Marinette. A person has to own up to their own actions. Putting the blame on others negates personal responsibility."

Plagg yawned and swallowed a large piece of his favorite cheese. "You two will have to wait a long time for that to happen. If that scary lady can't do it, then I doubt her daughter can."

Adrien glared at his kwami and told him to behave for Marinette because he couldn't keep Plagg on him during the show. Plagg nipped at Adrien for doubting him. His girlfriend and the Kwamiis left to find their seats.

* * *

The whole class had been invited to watch the fashion show from the front row. Nino was even in charge of the music! Marinette found her seat next to her parents and Alya. On the other side of Alya, was Rose.

"Marinette, this is so exciting! I'm glad our whole class can be here to show our support for Adrien. I'm sure everyone will love your hat," the blond girl squealed in the delight.

Marinette smiled. "Thanks for the boost of confidence Rose."

"This is unacceptable! Audrey Bourgeois doesn't view fashion shows from the second row!" a loud and demanding voice shouted. Tilting their heads, everyone saw Chloe's mom shouting in Nathalie's face.

Chloe's mom was beautiful. Audrey's golden hair was short, in a sharp bob, with her bangs framing her round face. She had the same color eyes as Chloe. She was about the same height as Nathalie and presences were more commanding than reserved.

She was wearing a white sleeveless jumpsuit with a thick black stripe down the right side along with bare shoulders. On her head, she had on a fashionable black hat with black-and-yellow color stripes on the underside, yellow hat band, and a black-and-yellow flower on the left side. For some strange reason she was wearing long evening gloves, possibly to protect her hands from getting dirty.

"I demand to speak at once with Gabriel. I discovered him so therefore he owes me the best seat in the house!"

"Mr. Agreste isn't here. You can take your seat or leave."

"Give me that! I'll make sure you're fired for speaking to me like that!" The woman snatched the tablet out of Nathalie's hands and made a video call to Mr. Agreste. There was no response.

Infuriated, Audrey whipped off her sunglasses and stomped on her right foot. "This is unacceptable! Gabriel would never refuse my calls! You're the problem here and I'm going to tell your boss in person how you were hindering me!"

She snapped her fingers and ordered Andre and Chrissy, (Chloe), to follow her to the limo. If she couldn't sit in the front, then she didn't want to be here. Chloe mimicked her mom as her father fretted about his wife.

"Whoa, I see where Chloe gets her attitude from. No wonder she's a horror," Alya whispered to Marinette.

Rose heard her and scolded her gently. "You shouldn't say negative things about Chloe." Rose looked directly in Alya's eyes. "Chloe is not the nicest person in the world, but you should not call her names."

Before Alya could retort, the fashion show started. There were a few models who went before Adrien. They were all showcasing hats with matching outfits. There were all kinds of styles of hats.

There was a new take on the beanie, with mute colors with calligraphy swirls. There was a cartwheel hat that was the color of buttercups, which was amazing considering how hard it was to work with yellow. A trilby hat made of faux rabbit fur, which looked very comfortable.

Then it was Adrien's turn. He walked down the runway, pausing every few seconds so the photographers, could snap pictures of the derby hat from different angles. He had just made it to the end of the runway when the room started to fill with golden glitter.

The glitter condensed into a human female figure with sparkling, bright, golden skin. Sunglasses with dark shades perched over her eyes and her head was pulled-back gilded in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. A golden leotard designed with vertical strips of cloth, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg ending in sharp high heels. She held a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line on top.

"No fashion show is complete without Style Queen. This outfit is not fashion forward, but fashion backwards! Where is Gabriel Agreste? I have some choice words for him!"

Adrien informed Style Queen his father wasn't in the building. Angered, the akumatized woman shot a blast of gold light from her staff. At impact, it turned Adrien into a glittering statue!

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted, drawing the Akuma's attention.

"So, Agreste boy is important to you? Why don't you join him with a glitter makeover?" Style Queen's staff sent a blast of light at her.

Alya shoved her friend out of the way, ending up turned into a statue. At this point everyone was running in a panic, looking for the nearest exit. Marinette's parents got separated from their daughter as Ms. Bustier's class helped some of the photographers get away, with Rose leading them.

Marinette made it to an empty room. "This is bad Tikki! Adrien can't help me with Style Queen and Alya's a statue!"

"You must remain calm! The sooner you defeat Style Queen, the sooner everyone is safe," Tikki reminded her. Holding up her little paw/hand to keep her wielder from saying the magic words, the ladybug kwami twisted her head to look at her counterpart.

"Plagg, your powers are too destructive without a wielder channeling them. You need to go to Master Fu and alert him of the situation."

"Come on Tikki I can help. I won't mess up this time, I swear!"

"We can't risk what happened to the Tower of Pisa or the dinosaurs, happen here. Please go."

Plagg grumbled, but he dashed away, heading for Master Fu's. A quick transformation later and Ladybug was on the runway. Style Queen wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She must have gone to the mansion. I have to get there quick." She was swinging through the city, doing her best to get to the Agreste Mansion as fast as she could. Just then she heard a scream she would recognize anywhere.

"Mom, I mean, Style Queen don't drop me!"

Landing on a roof she watched the golden glitter fly through the air. Anytime it came in contact with a building, the glitter would change the color of the building.

Even Chloe doesn't deserve to be turned into a glitter statue Ladybug thought as she zipped after the Akuma, who was going to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there, the entire structure was covered in the same glitter, making it impossible for her to sneak up on Style Queen.

Style Queen was on the top of the tower and Chloe was in the middle standing next to a huge slab covered in a dome. One second she would pound it and then stop looking for signs of trouble.

Dropping down onto the street, Ladybug dashed between the different trees and street lamps, trying to get to one of the elevators unseen. A small crowd was gathering close to the base. She could be spotted any second.

Except someone had drawn the crowd's attention away, saying the spotted Chat Noir coming this way. Ladybug made it into the elevator without being seen. As she ascended she noticed it was Rose, shouting about Chat Noir.

Had she seen Ladybug approaching and shifted the attention of the crowd away from her on purpose? Maybe, but she couldn't worry about that as the elevator, opened and she was on the same level as Chloe.

"Ladybug, hurry! My mom's going to spot you any minute," Chloe hissed as loud as she dared. She pointed to the dome. Lying on the slab, with a rose in his mouth was Adrien and his body was starting to fall apart!

"The rose is the akumatized object. I tried to get it away, but she threatened to turn me into a statue if I didn't help, and I can't help Adrien if I've covered in gold."

Ladybug nodded and approached the dome cautiously. She had just left the covered area near the elevator when dozens of bursts of lights fell down on her. She started bouncing around doing her best to avoid the glitter, which had hit Chloe.

"So, you're the bug who's going to stop me from harming Gabriel Agreste. You do know polka dots have been out of fashion for decades." Style Queen's staff blasted several attacks in a row.

Ladybug flipped and jumped up the tower avoiding the attacks. She recalled the yo-yo before snapping it back out at high speed, aiming it at Style Queen's head.

The Akuma laughed as the attack went through her, not leaving any damage because she was just glitter. "Time to show you my golden touch!" Style Queen changed into a cloud of glitter going after the Miraculous wielder.

For a few minutes, the two were locked in battle. Ladybug kept trying to attack Style Queen, only for the Akuma to keep turning into glitter and attacking her from another angle.

I need to get help she thought to herself. She tumbled out of the tower and swung away towards Master Fu's place. Halfway there she heard someone calling out to her.

Peace Keeper was standing on the roof of an office building waving her hands. The second Ladybug touched down Peace Keeper got down to business. "We've been watching the attack and saw you struggling. Plagg suggested you give Pollen to someone to help you."

She held out the little box, which contained the Bee Miraculous. "Plagg let us know about a trick Pollen's wielders can use with their special ability. Just tell them to press their tool into the honey and Pollen's powers will do the rest."

Taking the box, she slipped it into her magical pocket for safe keeping. If Peace Keeper had given her the box, it meant she couldn't join the fight. I know who can help me, I just hope she'll agree.

Rose was still near the Eiffel Tower, listening to Style Queen threatening if Adrien's father didn't show up soon, she would turn whole neighborhoods into glittering statues.

Oh, I hope Adrien and Chloe are alright. I can't stand how Style Queen in threatening the whole community, but I'm helpless do anything. Her phone beeped telling her she got a text. When she saw who it was from, she covered her mouth to keep herself from saying who it was to the crowd.

Instead, she followed the text message instructions and walked away from the tower to a gated, small, garden a few blocks away. The gate was open and Rose shut it as she walked in. Ladybug was standing there smiling as she turned off the yo-yo phone. "Thank you for coming so fast. I need your help Rose Lavillant."

Rose was stunned to hear this. "My…my…my help? Why would you need my help when you have Chat Noir as your partner?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Chat Noir was injured in his civilian form and can't help me. I need someone who cares deeply about the community and who doesn't want to hurt people directly to assist me."

Ladybug held the box out with one hand and placed the other on Rose's shoulder. "Rose Lavillant, this box contains the Miraculous of Community. With it, you can join me in defeating Style Queen to restore everyone back to normal. Once the mission is done, you will return it and never speak of what happened."

The tiny blond looked at the box and wanted to shake her head. She couldn't be a superheroine. Her kind nature didn't allow her to hurt anybody. Rose was about to refuse to help when she saw Ladybug's eyes.

She believes in me. I can be naïve at times, but she still believes I'm the best choice to help. I won't let her down. She took the box and opened it. There was a bright flash of light. When it faded away there was a little bee like being hovering in front of her.

"Hello, young lady. My name is Pollen. I'm here to help you become the best working bee you can. Your offensive power is Swarm and if you put the tip of your tool into your honey, turn it left while saying Venom, you'll be in for a treat. Say Stinger Engage."

Placing the comb in her hair, Rose shouted the magic words. Instantly Pollen went inside her Miraculous. The girl's pink clothes changed into a yellow bodysuit with a high collar. Her arms were black up to her shoulders before they formed an x on her chest, then continued on the outer side of her legs. She wore yellow boots with black rims. Around her waist was a yellow belt, with a black buckle. Attached to the belt were a small pouch and a trompo. Covering her face was a black mask. Out of her back flapped bee wings.

Rose looked down at herself in astonishment. "I look just like a Honey Bee!" Her wings started to flap and she rose in the air. "I'm ready to help Ladybug!"

The two bug girls took off heading back to the Eiffel Tower. Style Queen saw them coming and started blasting them in an endeavor to bash them out of the sky.

Honey Bee dodged out of the way with ease. Her wings seemed to know what do without her consciously thinking about. Another series of blasts came her way. "I hope this works."

Grabbing her trompo she started whirling it around forming a shield. The glitter bounced off over and over again.

"Good job follow my lead!" Ladybug ordered. The two girls landed and started twirling their weapons. Each one striking Style Queen over and over, scattering the glitter in two separate directions.

"I'm going to squash you two like last season's dresses!" Style Queen shouted as she swung her staff around her head sending glitter everywhere. The two girls jumped out the way and hid among the many lattices.

"It's not working Ladybug. No matter how far apart we scatter the glitter she keeps coming back together. What can we do?" Honey Bee asked anxiously. She peaked back towards the area where Style Queen was looking around for them.

Ladybug took a big gulp of air and replied, "We need her distracted long enough for me to use my power. Once I have, you'll have to make sure she doesn't move so I can defeat her. Think you can handle that Honey Bee?"

"I know I can!" Honey Bee flew back into the fray and hovered just out of reach of Style Queen. "A queen should be kind to others. Not yell or punish people for doing their job!"

"Where did you grow up? Nice doesn't get you anywhere!" Style Queen shouted. She swung her staff and missed Honey Bee, who zipped behind her. Touching her Miraculous she shouted, "Swarm!"

A huge swarm of angry bees poured out the Miraculous and merciless started to attack Style Queen. The Akuma was so busy swatting at them, she didn't notice Ladybug behind her using her Lucky Charm power. It was a tube of superglue and her eyes lit up knowing what to do.

Hearing the first beep of her countdown, Honey Bee knew she had to act fast. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a glob of honey. Inserting the tip of her trompo into it she whispered, "Venom" as she turned it to the left.

Style Queen launched at her so Honey Bee hurled the glob of honey at the woman's feet. Her shot was perfect.

Style Queen shrieked about honey being on her when she started to stiffen up. "No! I will not be stopped until I get my revenge!" She started to turn back into glitter.

That's when Ladybug swished a flag covered in superglue through Style Queen's body. She repeated what she did three times until Style Queen didn't have enough glitter to transform.

"Looks like your reign is at an end Style Queen! Miraculous Ladybug!" The magical ladybugs moved swiftly through the city restoring everything to normal.

As soon as Adrien was normal, Honey Bee snatched the flower from his mouth and broke it. "Ladybug, get the Akuma."

"Right! Time to deevilize!" In seconds Style Queen was gone and replaced by a confused and flustered Audrey Bourgeois. Chloe and Adrien went to help her up as Ladybug and Honey Bee left.

Returning to the garden, Rose's transformation dropped. She threw her arms around Ladybug. "Thank you so much for trusting me! I never knew I had the potential to do so much."

Pollen patted the girl on her head. "Everyone has potential my little worker. You just need to keep doing your best. Goodbye Rose. I hope one day we get to meet again."

* * *

Back in his lair Gabriel was cursing up a storm. Audrey Bourgeois was the most powerful Akuma he had ever made and even she couldn't defeat Ladybug! "Why, why did she fail? She was my best hope of getting Emilie back!"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "This can't be happening!" Sweat went down his face as it became clearer he might never return his wife to normal. Taking a calming breath he thought back to the fight. Why had Chat Noir not appeared with Ladybug? Who was this new heroine?

"Nooroo, why wouldn't Chat Noir appear and a bee themed one took his place?"

"Several reasons Master. He could have been caught in a blast as a civilian, been too sick to transform, or maybe even misplaced his Miraculous. Whatever the reason, Ladybug needed help to defeat Style Queen."

Gabriel clenched his hands. "Yes, help. If she hadn't had any help, I would have won! I'm tired of her infernal luck! How can I be losing to a teenager?"

Nooroo waited until his master calmed down some. "Master, you must be more careful. Had Ladybug not succeeded, Adrien could have suffered a grave injury."

That caught Gabriel's attention. He had promised Emilie when he started this quest, nothing bad would happen to their son. "What do you mean Nooroo?"

Nooroo fluttered up and looked his master straight in the eye. "Every kwami's power has limits and dangers to them. My powers can be very unpredictable. If Style Queen hadn't been stopped when she was, Adrien might have lost the ability to use his legs or died, due to him crumbling to dust. Miraculous Ladybug can only fix what is broken, not death."

Hearing this news shocked Gabriel into a stupor. He knew his Akuma's were powerful, but he always believed that any damage would repair itself because of Ladybug's Miraculous Cleanse.

I should have foreseen this! During the terrorist attack, Ladybug couldn't bring back the dead. I need to be more careful and finish constructing the dome to keep Adrien out of harm.

"I'll be more careful in the future. I'm doing this for Adrien after all. I need to speed up construction of the protective dome."

"Master, I don't think you understand something. No matter what you do, you can't keep Adrien a hundred percent safe whenever you use my powers. You can try to control everything, but in the end it's futile. Even magic can't prevent the natural order of the universe."

Gabriel frowned. He knew Nooroo spoke the truth. Emile had reminded him several times, even if he was a control freak, he couldn't go against the universe. Straightening his tie to make sure it covered the Miraculous, he looked at his kwami. "Mark my words Nooroo. I _will_ find a way to keep my son safe and achieve my goals. Come, I need to take care of my business."

* * *

At Master Fu's, Pollen was enjoying a small bit of honey in a tiny serving bowl. Her Miraculous was being cleaned by Ning.

Pollen licked her lips. "Hmm, I haven't had honey this good in a long time. It's nice to be out for a little while."

Master Fu smiled at the little kwami. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Pollen. Tell me, what did you think of your temporary wielder?"

Putting her bowl down, Pollen cleaned herself up. "The girl Ladybug chose was sweet as honey and was polite as a queen. I felt she had a lot of potential to grow. I would be very pleased to work with her again." Her wings buzzed in excitement about the possibility of working with Rose again.

"Perhaps you shall. I hope you understand why I don't want you to be needed again." The old man was preparing a healing session for Pollen. "Do you feel any illness?"

Pollen shook her head. "I won't turn down a checkup and healing session. My wings could use it."

Master Fu nodded and informed her he just needed to get something from his residence before he could perform the healing session. Wayzz stayed behind to talk with his "sister".

"It is wonderful to see you active Pollen. How was it to be of use again?"

"Joyful, I miss being able to help people, but I understand the reasons I shouldn't be active."

"I feel so guilty. I have to stay out of my Miraculous for my health, so I can't be of use. You, on the other hand, can be used, but must sleep."

Pollen reassured Honorra she had no reason to feel guilty. Honorra was getting to see and interact with a whole new world and she would have a lot to share when she finally rejoined her Circle.

"I've finished cleaning your Miraculous Pollen," Ning told the little bee. She held out the shining comb. It looked brand new. Any tiny strands of hair which had been stuck on the teeth had been thrown away.

Pollen ran her paw/hands over her Miraculous, smiling pleasantly. "I'm grateful for your kindness young Apprentice. I must thank you for bringing me to Ladybug. I would not have been able to assist her so quickly without you."

Ning replied it was her duty to help Miraculous Wielders whenever she could. "I was created to bring peace and help nations. It is not only a privilege but is also, a rewarding career."

Pollen nodded. "I'm glad you think so. I would like to reward you by letting you carry my Kwami Charm. You have proven yourself worthy of it, and I give you my complete trust."

Pollen plucked the little charm from the box and handed it over to the Apprentice. Unlatching her charm necklace, she placed the new charm on it and put it back on.

Another retrocognition vision happened. She was in a lush jungle area. All around her were people dressed in armor from ancient India. She felt herself holding four weapons at once. A mace, a trident, along with a sword and shield. In fact, it felt as if she had four arms.

In the distance she saw, a large evil demon surrounded by smaller ones. The word, Arunasura, on her lips.

Ning found herself back in the present. While she had been experiencing the past, Pollen had been given her checkup and healing session. "What did you see of my past?"

"I can't believe you were the one who gave Bhramari, the power to defeat Arunasura. That's unbelievable!"

"Nothing is unbelievable if you work hard for it!"

* * *

It was the day after Style Queen's attack. Chloe was in her room trying not to get upset. She had hoped after yesterday her mom wouldn't go back to New York without her. Instead, her mom would be returning to New York this afternoon.

"Stupid akuma, stupid heroes, stupid everything! Why doesn't my mom love me?" she muttered to herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Whoever it is I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Madam Chloe, you have a visitor, who wishes to talk to you about something important," Butler Jean called out.

Hoping it was her mom, she told Jean to let her visitor in. She got off her bed and hurried to the door, only to screech to a halt upon seeing who her visitor was. "What are you doing here Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette took a deep breath and held out a box of sweets to Chloe. "I came over to thank you…"

"Thank me? What are you thanking me for?" Chloe blurted out.

Despite being interrupted, Marinette kept her voice calm and pleasant. "Adrien told me how you tried to protect him as well as save his life. I'm very grateful for that."

Chloe flicked her hair over her shoulders and put her hands on her waist. "Of course I would save Adrikins, he's my very best friend. Someone had to do something and you sure weren't around."

"Well as a statue I couldn't move, but I still wanted to thank you. I spoke to your mom earlier."

Chloe stiffened upon hearing this. Her mom wouldn't talk to her, but she would talk with the unremarkable Marinette? It wasn't fair!

"She wanted me to join her in New York, to intern with her and learn more about designing, but I declined."

Chloe's eyebrows rose in disbelief and her jaw dropped. Her mom wanted Marinette in New York and she had turned it down? "Why would you turn my mom down? She's going to make sure you are blacklisted!"

Marinette grinned and laughed a little. "Oh, I don't think that will be the case. You see, I told her you are one of my biggest inspirations." Chuckling a little more she continued. "After all, you do inspire me a lot. Your comments and bad attitude really spurs me on."

Chloe started to protest when Marinette talked over her. She explained, that after informing her mom about this and telling her more about Chloe being exceptional in so many ways, Audrey Bourgeois had decided to stay in Paris with her family.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. The same girl she bullied and was in her way of getting Adrien's affections, had gone out of her way, to convince the fashion critic, to stay in Paris, for her sake?

"Why? Why would you do this for me? Are you doing this because you pity me? Because I don't need your pity."

Marinette let out an exasperated sigh. "Chloe, everyone deserves to have time with the family, especially their mom. I know if I was separated from mine, I would be very sad. I know with your mom's support, you'll become an even better person."

Putting the box of sweets down on a table. Marinette wished Chloe luck and left.

The blond experienced two emotions at once. Happiness, because her mom was staying in Paris, anger because now she owed Marinette a favor for what she had done for her.

"Ugh, I never knew Marinette could cause me so much trouble! Well, I return the favor as soon as possible. Well, better ask Mom if she wants to join me for a spa day." The blond flounced out the room, happier than she had been for a long time.


	5. Sunny Thoughts

**Because Chloe didn't receive the bee Miraculous, Queen Wasp is being changed to someone else being akumatized.**

* * *

Marlena Césaire had hoped her day off from work would be relaxing. Being the head chef at Le Grand Paris, was exhausting work. Not only was she in charge of cooking elaborate dishes and managing the entire kitchen staff, but she also had a lot of other responsibilities.

Head chefs had to develop menu offerings, forecasting supply needs and estimating costs. They were expected to make sure the restaurant met all regulations, including sanitary and safety guidelines.

Head chefs mostly worked in the back-of-house. They took part in the creation of recipes and the preparation of advanced items while assigning less complicated tasks to sous chefs and cooks. A head chef's primary duty is the continued efficiency of the kitchen and production of consistent, quality food.

Some of their duties also extend to front-of-house and operational issues, including accounting and scheduling. Head chefs may also be called to weigh in on patron complaints.

Because they are held accountable for the success and failure of a restaurant, head chefs needed to work long hours to ensure that the restaurant was functioning properly at all times. Meaning they had to work nights, weekends and holidays.

With such an exhausting job, rare days off were important to Marlena. Her family knew on her days off, they were supposed to solve their own problems. Today, though was not one of those days.

Marlena had just poured a cup of coffee when she heard arguing going on with her youngest daughters Ella and Etta from their bedroom.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Etta screeched.

"No its mine! You keep your hands away from it!" Ella replied angrily.

They both started to scream at each other and calling each other names. Marlena opened the door and saw the girls were arguing over a toy horse. "Girls! What are you doing?"

"Mom, she's trying to take my toy horse!" Etta yelled.

"That's a lie! Mom, it's my toy horse and she's trying to take it from me!"

"Liar! You're being a meanie!"

"I'm not being a meanie, you are!"

"Take that back!"

"No, you take it back!"

"GIRLS!" Immediately the girls stopped arguing and looked up at their mom, who had her arms crossed with her right foot tapping on the floor. You could almost see a physical tic forming. "Since you two can't stop arguing I'm going to confiscate the toy. I want you two to sit on the couch and not move for ten minutes. No playing with your toys, no talking, just thinking and no fighting."

"But Mom," both girls started to say.

"No, but mom, go sit down now."

The girls sulked as they came out of the room and sat on the couch.

Satisfied, Marlena headed back to the kitchen. She looked through the cupboards and saw they were low on groceries. "Nora! Could you come here for a minute?"

She waited a full minute, but her eldest didn't come. "Nora, please come here." Again Nora didn't appear.

Very annoyed now, she shouted. "NORA CESARE GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!"

Her eldest stomped down the hall and into the kitchen with a huff. "I told you my name isn't Nora, its Anansi!"

Her mom, who had picked up a wooden spoon from the counter, brandished it at her. "The name I gave you is Nora and I will not call you by your kickboxer name. Whenever I call for you, you come. Do you understand?

"Yes Mom," Nora rolled her eyes and huffed again. "What do you need me to do?"

"Watch your tone with me, Nora. I need you to go get some groceries for me." Nora opened her mouth to argue, but once again her mother brandished the spoon at her. "Today is my day off and I need you to help me. So please go get the groceries."

"FINE!" Her eldest stomped out of the kitchen, flung open the closet to grab the reusable bags, before slamming the door closed behind her.

Feeling a headache starting to form, she called for her middle daughter. "Alya, please come here."

Alya hurried out of her room. "What's up Mom?"

"Can you please watch the twins today?"

"Why? You're here."

"Alya, I need to relax today. Work has been extremely busy in the last few weeks. I was planning on reading a book today and perhaps getting a massage later."

Alya protested, saying she had made plans today to spend time with her boyfriend and it would be rude to stand him up. She then went on a rant about how she was always stuck babysitting the twins and it wasn't fair.

Marlena headache worsened and she finally snapped. "ENOUGH! I'm tired of this. I do so much around here and work, on top of spending time with all four of my girls! Can't you show me a little gratitude and love once in a while?"

Declaring she was going to lie down and didn't want to be disturbed, she brushed past Alya, went into her room, and locked the door. She collapsed on the bed and rubbed her forehead. "One day of relaxation. Is it too much to ask for one day where my family takes care of me instead of the other way around? Why are the girls being so disrespectful to me today."

She didn't notice the purple butterfly enter the spoon. The purple mask appeared in front of her face and she heard Hawkmoth voice.

"Mother May I, I am Hawkmoth. Your children are ungrateful and disrespectful for all you do for them. You deserved to be loved and listened to. I can grant you that power, all you need to do is get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses for me."

"Consider it done Hawkmoth." She stood up and let the akumanzation take hold. When the smoke cleared away Mother May I stood there smiling.

Her skin was darker, her eyes red, with wavy, curly, purple hair. She wore an old fashion bonnet with white lace in her hair. She was wearing a red with green spots dress, the collar was green. It had long sleeves with green bows and lace cuffs. The skirt had two tiers. The first was a lacy green and the second one was big, white, and ruffled. She also wore white tights, black shoes with green metal toes and a pearl necklace.

In the living room, the twins were starting to argue again, over what cartoon to watch, and Alya was video calling Nino. "I can't believe I got stuck babysitting again! Why couldn't Nora do it?"

"I don't know Alya, but it sounds like your mom could use the break. We can always get together another time."

Suddenly there was an explosion at the door to Alya's parents' room blew down the hallway and crashing into the TV. The twins screamed as Alya covered them with her body to protect them from the glass shattering.

All three girls looked up and were terrified to find their mom akumatized. "Well if it isn't my ungrateful children. Talking on the phone with a boy and watching TV without my permission. That won't do."

"Mom you have to snap out of this!" Alya cried out, only to see the Akuma's face darken.

"No back talking unless Mother May I tells you too!" Whipping the now silver spoon in the air, pink sugar spilled out of it and all over the girls. Instantly their eyes turned pink and they had a blank look on their faces.

Mother May I smiled. "Now, hang up the phone Alya and get your little sisters ready to go out. i have a lot of children to teach manners to."

"Yes, Mother May I," Alya replied in a dull monotone voice. She turned off her phone, ignoring Nino's frantic screams as she turned it off and placed it on the couch. "Etta and Ella, let's get you in your jackets. We don't want to disobey Mother May I."

"Yes, Alya. We love Mother May I." As they went for the coat closet, Nora came in carrying the groceries.

"I managed to get everything pretty quickly so…" Seeing the Akuma in the house, Nora dropped the groceries and ran at the Akuma, fist drawn back.

"No fighting in the home young lady!" The pink sugar hit Nora, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Mother May I. Is there anything I can do to make up for my bad behavior?"

"Put on a dress and follow me. It's time I made sure all the ungrateful children in the city listen to and show me, proper love." Nora replied saying she would go change and that she loved Mother May I.

* * *

Adrien, who was in his room practicing his Chinese, grabbed his phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"ADRIEN! I NEED YOUR HELP! ALYA'S MOM'S BEEN AKUMATIZED AND SHE'S UNDER A SPELL!"

"What are you talking about?" Adrien demanded in confusion. Plagg, floated closer to his wielder, suspecting they would be transforming very soon.

Adrien listened to Nino explain what he saw and flipped on the TV. Nadja Chamack was already broadcasting the latest attack. The live feed showed children of all ages under a spell and doing whatever Mother May I told them to do. They were all saying how much they loved her.

"Nino stay put and see if you can post a notice on the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Chat Noir need to be alerted about what's going on. I'm going to warn Marinette."

He turned his phone off and threw it on the bed. "Plagg, Claws Out!" A few seconds later, Chat Noir was rushing across the rooftops. He used his baton to contact his partner to tell her to meet him at Jardin du Luxembourg, that's where the Akuma was heading.

Jardin du Luxembourg was the largest playground in the whole city. There were enormous fountains, floral gardens, tennis courts, basketball hoops, bocce ball courts. The park also had pony rides, a puppet theater, and Marie de Médicis' charming palace, which today houses the French Senate.

The playgrounds are a major draw, boasting jungle gyms, swings, and even a zip line. Afterward, the kids could go on a scavenger hunt for the smaller version of the Statue of Liberty, a reminder of France's gift to the United States. Luxembourg Park is an especially popular spot for joggers, picnickers, and shutterbugs.

Chat Noir hid among the trees, observing for now. Upon entering the park Mother May I marched in front pointing her spoon in all directions, shooting pink sugar at the kids.

"No messing around on the monkey bars! Stop throwing sand everywhere. You can't climb trees without permission." The three kids stopped what they were doing and came over to Mother May I, saying how much they loved her.

"Hmm, her red eyes flash pink when they say they love her." A female voice next to Chat Noir. In the past, he would have jumped if a person got so close to him, without hearing them approach. Now, he knew not to panic.

"My Lady, what were you saying about her eyes?" He leaned over to look at his partner bring up a video. They zoomed in and the video showed that indeed Mother May I's eyes glowed pink and her spoon got a bit longer.

"The more they love her, the stronger her powers get. We need to stop her at once." She whispered to her boyfriend what the plan was and he nodded.

Mother May I had reached the center of the park. "Come to me, children. I'll teach you how to behave properly for your parents."

Chat Noir jumped down from a tree twirling his baton. "Children should be taught to behave by their parents, and you are nothing, but you are nothing more than a nanny."

"Chat Noir! Be a good boy and give me your ring!" She waved the spoon at him and he dodged the attack. "One more chance. Give me your ring or I'm going to have to discipline you."

Chat Noir told her flat out no. Angry, Mother May I unleashed her children army at him.

The kids surged on him as he pushed them back with his baton. That stopped the first wave, but the second wave launched on top of him pushing the hero to the ground. They climbed all over him trying to grab his ring or punch him.

"Get off me you tykes, I don't want to hurt you!" Indeed, he was resisting the urge to claw the kids as he did his best to roll around and get away. They just piled on top of him.

"Yes, get me his ring children!" Mother May I proclaimed. She heard a whizzing sound and ducked. "What a terrible child you are Ladybug, attacking Mother May I. Hand over the earrings or I'll have to discipline you."

"No, you're not my mother and I don't have to listen to you." Waves of pink sugar came at her causing the teen to dodge about. She landed near the pile of kids on Chat.

With a flick of the wrist, her yo-yo maneuvered between the kids and wrapped around Chat Noir's foot and she pulled him out of the fray and back to his feet.

Just then Alya and Nora attacked them. Both Miraculous heroes fought doing their best to not harm the girls. They eventually had to retreat to get the space to figure out how to stop Mother May I.

"We need to get past the kids and grab the spoon without hurting anyone. Time for you to do your thing, My Lady."

She nodded and called out for her Lucky Charm. What landed in her hands was a kid's play tarp and it was very large. Her spotted vision highlight Chat Noir, the kids, and Mother May I. She snapped her fingers knowing what to do.

Unfolding the tarp, Chat Noir took one end of the giant tarp and ran as fast as he could, causing it to expand. Pushing off from the ground with his baton, he leaped over the kids and brought the tarp down hard.

Mother May I, who had been marching over to stop them, got stuck in the tiny hole in the tarp. Quickly, Ladybug snagged the spoon, broke it, and restored everything to normal, happy it was over.

* * *

The day after Mother May I, Chloe had planned the whole day to spend with her mom. First, they would have the perfect breakfast in the Le Paris Grand. Then the two of them would go to the George V Spa, one of the top sixth best luxurious spas in the city.

Afterward, they would go to Comme des Garçons, the best store to shop for high end retail with excellent customer service. It would be the perfect mother-daughter experience.

Next, they would have a delectable lunch at Pur' - Jean-Francois Rouquette. It was the best restaurant to have a fine dining experience, with menu tasting and fresh food to eat.

Lastly, they would go for a cruise down the Seine. They would be using the Canauxrama Seine CruiseCompany. Not only would they enjoy a two-hour tour of all the best places in Paris, in a reserved room, complete with wine and snacks. Once it was evening, they would return to the hotel to spend time with Daddy.

It was the perfect plan and Chloe wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. This was the first time in years that her mom would spend the whole day with her and she didn't want to ruin it.

Putting on a special outfit, an elegant black top matched with a knee-length white skirt, with black accents on it, and a durable pair of shoes, Chloe hurried to meet her mom for breakfast. "Hello, Mother. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast."

Audrey glanced at her food. The kitchen had served her a double omelet with fresh herbs and the perfect baguette. There were strawberry crepes to eat and a fruit salad, along with a strong cup of coffee.

"The food is acceptable. I personally would have preferred a cappuccino and poached eggs, but your father's staff, are making an effort to meet my high standards."

Chloe's heart beat a little faster, happy to hear her mother only complained slightly. Sitting down, the blond told her mom about everything she had planned for the day. "Don't worry Mother, I'm going to ensure this is the perfect day for you."

"Thank you, Krissy, I mean Chloe. I'm looking forward to seeing how perfect you can be." There was an underlying tone to her voice, which spoke about that she would be very disappointed if her daughter, couldn't pull this off.

Mother and daughter arrived at the George V Spa promptly at eight a.m. The receptionist greeted them kindly. "It is our privilege to provide the best care for the great Audrey Bourgeois and her daughter. Amanda will take care of you."

The two followed the attendant who brought them to their private treatment room. Audrey frowned unhappily as she saw the Turkish mosaic on the wall. "The walls are hideous to look at. The messing of colors is unacceptable. I demand to have them removed."

The attendant looked taken aback. She started to sputter how she couldn't remove them when Chloe interject. "Mother, we'll be having a full spa treatment and you'll be so busy relaxing you won't notice the walls at all."

A few minutes later the two Bourgeois were enjoying couture-style treatments. They had Kobido traditional Japanese facelift and an Alaena certified-organic anti-aging treatment. Next, they enjoyed Dr. Burgener treatment. It combined a Chardonnay body scrub, a massage with champagne oil and a facial harnessing the antioxidant power of gold, Chardonnay and green caviar.

The attendants also gave them a pedicure and manicure. They filed away any rough and bumpy skin. The staff gave both of them a good shampooing and a trim to make their hair shiny and healthy.

Lastly, the ladies enjoyed waxing their eyebrows and having their makeup done by a professional cosmetologist. They left the spa looking gorgeous and perfectly relaxed.

"I told you this was the best spa in the city. Weren't those treatments wonderful?" Chloe asked her mom, waiting patiently to hear her mother's response.

Audrey lowered her sunglasses and gave her daughter a look. "While the decor was horrible, I'll admit I haven't had good pampering in a long while. I feel like a new woman. So far, you've proven yourself to me."

At Comme des Garçons, Audrey was very critical over the Japanese fashion company's lines. The designs reflected Asian fashion styles and not European, which disappointed her a lot.

To salvage the situation, Chloe showed her how the right accessories paired with the clothes made them perfect for her mom's style. This mellowed her mom out enough that she bought ten bottles of perfume from the store.

Everywhere they went, Chloe went out of the way to make everything perfect for her mom. At Pur' - Jean-Francois Rouquette, the blond had made sure to reserve a private dining area, with the best plates and utensils, to eat with.

She even bribed the cooks and servers to make sure the tasting menu included her mom's favorite foods. Those were green caviar, abalone in a seaweed wrap, and chicken morsels. For lunch, they had duck, mixed salad, vegetables, and lastly apple tarts.

Thankfully, Audrey didn't make a single negative comment, which allowed Chloe to breathe easier. All that she had left to do was make the cruise down the Seine perfect.

Canauxrama Seine Cruise tended to be a night, but the afternoon cruises were also enjoyable. The bar was stocked well and there was an excellent view of the river banks. The cruise went down the right bank of the river looking at the wonderful sights and restoration of the city's eastern districts.

As they rode on the cruise, Audrey and her daughter talked about their lives and bonded over the shared experience of no one living up to their standards. Seeing the sites together was icing on the cake.

By the time they returned home, spend the evening, with Mr. Bourgeois, Chloe had a happy smile plastered on her face. She had successfully met her mom's high expectations while also bonding. Earning her mom's praise was the best gift Chloe ever got.

* * *

While Chloe and her mom has been enjoying their perfect day, "Courtney Walker", had been out and active. Knowing she would be asked to return to New York for a new assignment very soon, it was imperative, she completed her training to control her new power.

Needing a change of scenery, the woman had decided to go to Musée Rodin. The museum had Rodin's complete collections of sculptures, paintings from famous artists, an extensive collection of ancient artworks from Egypt, Greece, and the Far East.

The best part of this museum was the lush, extensive, and beautiful garden you could stroll through. The statues were placed strategically along the well maintained paths. A person could find a private place to sit and enjoy the statues.

She found a nice quiet place by the sculpture known as _The Shade._ With no one around, she closed her eyes and tried to access the memories of Pollen once more.

Come on, I really want to have a vision. I want to be closer to Pollen. Please work.

As "Courtney" worked on gaining control over her retrocognition abilities, she had no idea that someone had tagged along without her notice. Inside the purse the woman had brought, a tri-colored Kwami poked her head out.

Ning's going to be here for a little while. I can explore on my own without being seen. Honorra pushed herself out of the purse and flew away, wanting to see more of the sculptures.

With her activities being restricted even more since Sandboy, she had been trying to think of a way to get out of the apartment. When she heard Ning telling Master Fu, she was going out, the kwami had immediately hidden in the purse.

I hope Wayzz doesn't reveal my absence to Master Fu. He'll figure out quickly I'm not at home. Phasing through the bushes, she perched on a branch to look at _The Thinker_.

"Impressive. So lifelike and I love the fact the sculpture doesn't hide away the truth of the human body. After all, the man is just a grown up version of a baby in the womb."

Passing through a few more bushes, she observed another sculpture, this one known as, _The Kiss._ The realism was impressive as well as the expression on both their faces.

"I like it a lot. Who knew Rodin's original sculptures would be reproduced for the whole world to see while the originals remain here?"

Honorra was seeking out the, _I am Beautiful_ statue when she heard voices coming her way. Perching on a branch, the kwami didn't move, hoping no one would see her in the dense bush.

On the path in front of her, Honorra was astonished to see Rose and Juleka walking through the garden. They were talking among themselves. The kwami carefully took a few tiny steps on the branch to hear them talking.

"Isn't this place wonderful Juleka? The sculptures are amazing and I love the paintings inside the museum. What did you like the best?"

Juleka replied, "The photographs and drawings were nice, but I have to agree with you about the sculptures. I like how Rodin didn't let the norms of the time define his art."

"True. My favorite one is _Eve_. Do you have a favorite?"

Juleka nodded and told her best friend she loved, _The Gates to Hell_ , the best. Her reasons were that Rodin has spent thirty seven years perfecting the piece. He had been determined to honor Dante's "Inferno" properly.

The two friends moved on through the garden. Honorra came out of hiding, a smile on her beak. So, Juleka understood the concept of honor. "Juleka, you are full of surprises."

Honorra then flew back towards Ning, hoping the young woman hadn't left yet. It would a disastrous mess if she had to find her way back to the apartment by herself.

* * *

The next day, Gabriel Agreste was supposed to be working on his next fashion design, but instead, he was working on creating different scenarios to figure out how he may finally obtain the Miraculouses.

He had a map of Paris in front of him, along with pictures of his Akumas, a pad of different colored sticky notes. Looking over the map, he needed to figure out which locations would give him the best advantage.

"I announced my intentions at the Eiffel Tower and several battles have taken place there. It is one of the most significant icons of the city. It would be the ideal place to launch my attack from."

He placed a purple sticky note over the Eiffel Tower and wrote down his name. Shuffling the pictures over, he had to eliminate two Akumas from the pile. Kung Food and Befana had been visitors to the city and wouldn't be in Paris when he carried out his final attack.

Let's see, where in the city would be the best place be to station my Akumas, once I've figured out how to make more than one. "The larger Akumas should join me around the Eiffel Tower to protect me. So I would need Gigiatitan, Glaciator, and Gorizilla stationed around me."

Nooroo hovered nervously. He was greatly worried about this plan. The man was getting dangerously close to figuring out a way to increase his power, so he could take control of multiple people. If that happened, who knew how many people would be injured during the battle. He had to do something to minimize the danger.

"Master, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Gabriel looked up at his kwami, his cold eyes piercing into the kwami's own eyes. A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Nooroo, you have always tried your best to limit my knowledge on the Miraculous. So why do you want to help me now?"

Nooroo swallowed and replied, "Master, many of your questions fall until the category of knowledge Kwamiis are not to speak off. There were spells place on us long ago limiting what we can tell you."

The little butterfly turned around to show the small frayed edges of his wings. "My wings always get burnt when you push me to say more than I can. If you continue to do this, my wings might burn up completely, which will affect my flitter."

Gabriel responded in a slightly mocking tone about Nooroo caring more about himself than helping his wielder. The only reason he wanted to help was so he could stay healthy.

Tears were starting to form in Nooroo's eyes. "Please Master, I want to help because I want this to end for the sake of everyone, including you and your family."

"Fine, but if you make any attempt to sabotage me, you're going without yogurt for two weeks."

Turning his attention back to the map, Gabriel started figuring out where the other Akumas should go. He would need a few smaller Akumas to join him at the tower. He placed Dark Cupid, Stormy Weather, and Stoneheart at the base of the tower.

Nooroo suggested that he should place the other Akumas in an expanding circle. Some of them to protect Hawkmoth or capture the heroes. Others would be used to cause chaos in the city dividing the heroes' focus.

Gabriel put his specialized Akumas, such as Siren and Mr. Pigeon in the water and the sky. Soon he had all his Akumas placed around the city where their powers would work best. The sticky notes identified the location and ways to improve upon them. Any new Akumas would be added to the list.

The fashion designer stared at the two Akumas he had left in his drawing pile. Volpena and Dreamwalker. Dreamwalker was out because of his vow and he was hesitant to reakumatize Lila considering what happened before. Her power to make illusions would be extremely handy for misdirecting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Nooroo, what do you think I should do with Volpena?" the man asked in genuine curiosity.

"Using her would be risky. We don't know how much she was affected by Trixx's magic spell. You could use her and then quickly call back her akuma, but otherwise, I don't think you should risk it."

"Then I shall think about it some more before I decide if I want to use her or not."

* * *

At Master Fu's Honorra was "grounded" for sneaking off yesterday. She wasn't allowed to leave her little bed or go on the computer for two whole days for her little stunt.

"I just wanted to go outside! How can you expect a magpie to live entirely indoors all the time? It's cruel," Honorra whined unhappily. She was not feeling very exuberant today.

Master Fu tilted his eye at her and shook one finger at the tiny bird. "Honorra, I understand you feel cooped up and our occasional strolls outside are not enough for you. You are being punished because you didn't _ask_ if you could go with Ning."

Honorra flapped her wings in agitation, asking if she had asked would he have let her go out. Noticing his pained expression she knew the answer would have been no.

Wayzz felt bad for his "cousin." Turtles didn't mind staying in one place because their home was on their backs, but birds were meant to fly in the sky free. He joined Honorra in her little bed to keep her company.

Master Fu dipped his head in thanks before turning around on his pillow seat to determine how much progress his Apprentice was making in gaining control over her power.

His observed the young woman, who was meditating. Her breathing was deep and she was sitting extremely still. The Kwami Charms were starting to twinkle and clink together.

He waited to see if one charm would twinkle brighter than the others. Instead, he saw the twinkling stopping and Ning open her eyes. She stood up and stretched.

"Meditating isn't helping Master. I'm starting to believe we're approaching my situation from the wrong angle," Ning admitted. She grabbed a water bottle from the table and took a long sip, before wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Master Fu was surprised to hear this. "Why do you believe that meditation isn't helping? It has always worked before," he pointed out. In his experience, mediation was the key to everything with the Miraculouses.

"This power, my retrocognition is always focused on a particular kwami and a powerful emotion. I'm fighting for control over the vision, trying to direct it to a particular kwami."

Fu agreed and made a gesture with his hand for her to continue on with her theory.

"Every time I had a vision, even the one that occurred after Pollen gave me her charm, I was focusing on how to get out the vision quickly. Perhaps the key to this isn't controlling it or running away. I think it's more about letting me see what each Kwami believes I should know."

Skeptical about this, Fu asked Wayzz to work with Ning, to test this theory. Wayzz levitated over to the Ning and sat in her right palm.

Wayzz thought about what knowledge he wished to share with her. Picking a memory he focused on that as his little antenna bobbed around. His Kwami Charm started to twinkle brightly.

Ning eagerness to see what Wayzz wanted to share, formed a connection with the kwami's little charm. She felt this vision coming on and relaxed, not trying to fight it.

She found herself back in Master Fu's antique store, the day she met him and Wayzz. She was looking at herself as a little girl and could feel the joy and happiness Wayzz felt when he found a new friend.

The vision ended and lightly hugged Wayzz. "I was happy to meet you Wayzz. I think we finally figured out how these retrocognition visions work." The turtle kwami nodded, pleased that his future wielder was finally able to control her power. Honorra chirped in delight.

* * *

Master Fu was very happy Ning had gained control over her new power. He was very pleased with her progress and it reassured him he made the right choice all those years ago when he decided she would be his Apprentice.

He didn't regret that choice, but he had others he did. He regretted placing his trust in the wrong person, which led to the destruction of the Order of the Guardians. Not being able to find the other Great Guardians before they passed. Upsetting the Kwamiis at times.

The greatest regret he had was something much deeper, and while he knew it was impossible, it didn't change the fact he wanted it badly. The Order of the Guardians hadn't liked their recruits distracted from their studies. For any reason at all.

His own mentor, Master Zhu, had actually been one of the few elders to encourage the recruits, to pursue a life outside the Miraculouses. Being a Great Guardian was a lonely occupation. The burden was easier if you had someone by your side.

Fu had a chance for romance and family once. Zhu had told him if he wanted to have and raise a family, he wouldn't stand in his way. Fu had almost taken his advice.

He had met a young female recruit named Shufen during his training. She had been training to become a wielder of one of the Miraculouses. Shufen had been both beautiful and smart. Her laughter felt like the sun was warming you up.

Shufen and he had several meaningful conversations and had enjoyed afternoon tea together. They would talk about the future after they had achieved their dreams.

One day, Shufen had come to the boys' dorm, tears on her face. Fu had held her as she explained, she was being dismissed from the training and was to be sent back to her family.

While not everyone became a Wielder or Guardian, it was extremely rare to send someone back to their family. Those who had been dismissed from training usually were offered other positions, such as being a cook or a messenger.

Shufen had asked him if he would go back with her and take her as his wife, to avoid the shame and dishonor she would endure back with her family. If he wouldn't do that, could he speak on her behalf to his mentor? Surely Master Zhu could sway the elders to let her stay.

Fu had gone to his mentor and spoke on Shufen's behalf, begging if there was any way his friend could stay at the temple. Master Zhu, with a heavy heart, explained the other elders were doing this because they saw potential in Fu, but didn't want him to be preoccupied with love.

Zhu had done all he could in an attempt to persuade the others to not do this, but it fell on deaf ears. He had told his young student he had to make a choice between becoming a Guardian, or, living a normal life with Shufen.

In the end, he had chosen to remain at the temple. The last time he had seen Shufen, she was looking back at him with disappointment and anger. He never found out what happened to her and he regretted not fighting for her or learning her fate.

Looking once more at his Apprentice, he hoped in his heart, she would not suffer from the same regrets had. One day, he hoped she would be free to make her own choices in life.


	6. Take a Leap

**I can't believe its the end of the year. Next time I update it will be in 2019.**

* * *

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was out, there was a light waft, and the temperature was just right. The kids were in school and Master Fu was at his shop working hard. In the back, Wayzz and Honorra were eating contently. In the guest room, Ning was finishing up a conference with her bosses.

"I understand, I've been away a long time. I just need two and a half weeks more to complete my assignment here."

"We've already given you two months to handle the problem in Paris. Why should we give you an extension?" The U.S.A Representative asked, more like demanded, to her. The woman tapped her fingers waiting for an answer.

"My team and I have gathered new information to handle the delicate situation here. I need the extra two and a half weeks to create a plan and execute it. I promise I'm ready for any new missions you need me for."

The five representatives talked amongst themselves. She could hear whispers of about "Yemen", "cease fire", and "monitoring." The France Representative started talking rapidly and she made out the words, "security" and "danger."

At last, they returned their attention to the video call. "You will be granted your extension and not a day more. The recent cease-fire between the two groups in Yemen needs your attention greatly. As soon as you are finished, you _will_ take the nearest transport and arrive in Yemen. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me the extension. I will not fail both missions." The screen went dark and she closed down her special laptop. It needed to be recharged after the long conversation, which had lasted nearly four hours.

She felt Wayzz sit down on her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Ning scratched his little head and reassured him everything would be okay. The situation in Yemen was critical. At the same time, figuring out who was Hawkmoth and stopping him also took priority.

Their only lead was the few memories she had snatched from Nooroo during his birthday. Those memories had had little to offer in information. While she was happy she had gained control over her new power, it didn't seem right to leave Paris unless she helped bring in Hawkmoth.

Even with a profile, my connection to Nooroo, and everything we've gathered about him, we're no closer to figuring out who Hawkmoth is and why he wants the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses.

"Wayzz, I feel useless in this situation. All my training as both a protector of peace and to become a Great Guardian, and still nothing has come of it. We still don't have Nooroo back or are any closer to saving Duusu as well."

Wayzz patted her chin and reached up to wipe a single tear from her chin. "There will always be challenges in life. You have conquered so many, the feeling of failure is new to you. I promise it will go away eventually."

Ning kissed the kwami on the head, thankful for his kindness and patience.

Honorra, who was on the computer again, called out. "You know, if you're feeling useless, I can suggest something to cheer you up." The magpie kwami beckoned them over.

Honorra was on the LadyNoir blog. She clicked on videos and selected a video of the duo facing Prime Queen, well what footage there was since Alya had been kidnapped at one point and lost her phone.

"I believe there is a saying about knowing your enemy and bettering yourself? What if we take a closer look at the videos to study the Akumas, while also, learning what our two lovebirds, need to improve on?"

"That is rather smart suggestion Honorra. Before I go on any mission, I like to research to learn all I can about where I'm going and who I'm dealing with. We should go to the beginning and watch the videos Alya managed to get."

Ning made some popcorn and got something to drink. Fu had remembered to stock up on hot chocolate and milk. After making her snack, she settled into a comfortable chair and started watching the videos, while the two Kwamiis nuzzled in her hair.

The first few videos, you could tell the teamwork between the two heroes was a bit shaky and they were having a bit of trouble with their enhanced abilities. Chat Noir was always overconfident, and Ladybug was a bit hesitant at times.

The first few Akumas were both dangerous, but at the same time, weak. Both Bubbler and Stormy Weather akumatized items happened to be big and obvious. They also had been a bit distracted from the main objective. While they had gotten their revenge, they also hadn't been very prepared when it came to the Miraculous duo.

The videos continued to play. With her expert knowledge on fighting styles, strategic planning, and assessment, the secret peacekeeping agent noticed small details which couldn't be overlooked. Ning also scrutinized the Akumas, trying to find a pattern to them.

After seeing all the videos, and washing her popcorn bowl, Ning started writing about her findings, on a clean page in her black notebook. Halfway through, Fu entered the residential area and took a seat, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"How was your conference?" he asked after a few minutes.

Sitting straight up, she had a small smile on her face. "I got a two and half week extension." Her smile turned into a frown. "It's not a lot of time and my intuition is telling me Hawkmoth is planning something big."

"I agree, after witnessing the events during Style Queen, I feel Hawkmoth is preparing for a big event. When or where in the city it will be, I'm not sure."

Glancing down in the notebook, Ning told him what she and the Kwamiis had been up to. "We know the basics about sentient beings being turned into Akumas. However, it's unclear why he targets these people when everyone experiences negative thoughts at least once a day."

"Perhaps Hawkmoth is only targeting people who have extremely powerful negative emotions at the time. After all, the stronger the emotion, the more powerful the Akuma," Wayzz suggested

It did make sense when you thought about it. Also, the small similarities between the Akumas, mainly their butterfly style masks or markings, was Hawkmoth's signature. He was taking ownership of the beings he changed.

There was another pattern she saw. Hawkmoth would rotate through heavy hitters, before going with quicker opponents, and then creative ones. He was testing to see what combination would work in his favor.

As for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they need to work a bit more on coordination when attacking together. It also wouldn't hurt if they learned more about hand to hand combat. Too much dependence on a weapon or power could leave a person defenseless.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was back in his secret room having another conversation with his wife. He touched the glass container, gazing at her peaceful expression and kind smile. "I wish I knew what you were dreaming off my dear Emilie. The longer you are away from me, the harder it is to continue on."

Removing his hand from the glass container, a rare smile crossed his face. "I love you so much Emilie and I'm doing everything I can to bring you back. I wish it wasn't taking a long time."

Of course, his wife couldn't respond verbally. He still felt her warmth and love through the glass. "I need the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses. Only with their power can I help you, but those foolish teenagers refuse to give them up. Even if I asked, I know they wouldn't understand and call me a fool.

I am no fool. The Miraculouses, so much power to keep everyone safe. To bring about peace. Nothing horrible would ever happen again to our family, to the world, if I had the Miraculouses!"

He remembered the night of Nooroo's birthday clearly. He had been able to use his connection to Nooroo, to project his astral self into the Kwamiis world. His astral self had just started to learn about the world and pick up on twelve little new minds when that annoying Peace Keeper had booted him out the Kwamiis world.

"I don't understand how she did it. My research in the grimoire revealed kwami with that ability. Of course, I'm still trying to understand the book. The linguist I asked for is finally ready to start. He wants to look at the original source, but I can't let him do that.

Who knows what damage he could cause accidentally by doing tests on the pages? No, he will have to settle for copies. He better translate those pages quickly. I'm paying him more than enough to do so."

Gabriel clenched his hands tightly. If he could successfully unlock the secrets in the book, he would be able to access more powers or learn ways to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir. No one, especially a bunch of teenagers were going to stop him.

Returning to the house, he was greeted by Nathalie. "How are you Mr. Agreste?" she asked curtly.

"Fine, visiting Emilie has renewed my resolve to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. My end game still needs a bit more consideration before I use it." He placed his hands on Nathalie's shoulders.

"I will need your help to ensure the plan is successful. You are my most loyal employee and friend. Once I have figured out the right powers for you, do I have your permission to akumatized you?"

Nathalie smiled and nodded her head fiercely. "I will do anything for you, Gabriel if it means bringing back Emilie. Adrien will be so happy, he won't even question the fact that Hawkmoth did this for him."

Her eyes rolled to her right side, locking onto the painting. She may have been looking at the painting, but her mind was focused on the safe where the Peacock Miraculous lay.

Gabriel realized what she was thinking. "No Nathalie, the Peacock Miraculous is damaged. The answers to fixing it are in the grimoire. Once it's translated, you can safely use it. Until then, under no circumstances should you use it."

The assistant's lips frowned in displeasure before resuming their normal flat look. "I'll trust you on this. Since Adrien and the Gorilla will be at the photo shoot this afternoon, is there anything you need me to do?"

He mentioned several items he would need to finish his plans and she promised to go get them, leaving Gabriel alone in the house. It was the perfect time to turn into Hawkmoth and cause some trouble.

* * *

In his lair Hawkmoth opened the hidden window and started scanning the city, hoping to pick up on the strongest emotions. "Be patient my little akumas. The right target for you to transform will appear in good time."

About three hours later, Adrien was at his photo shoot, at the same building he'd been turned into a gold statue. Thanks to Style Queen interrupting the runway show, the rest of the show was being photographed to be in a special edition of all major fashion magazines.

Vincent, Adrien's photographer, was snapping away as Adrien posed with the new renaissance style fedora. So far Vincent wasn't getting the image he desired. "No, I don't want caring Adrien, I want to see your rebellious side. You need to show me the beast within you!"

Adrien imagined himself as his alter ego performing for the camera. He played with the hat, took it off to give some hearty grins. He even spun it around his finger before flipping it on his head.

"How was that Vincent?"

The photographer stomped his right foot and threw his hands in the air. "No, this isn't right! You're acting spirited and nonchalant. I need you to show me the beast inside! I need to experience your aggression, fierceness, and domineering!"

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked cautiously. Adrien wasn't aggressive or fierce. Those traits were seen in Chat Noir. "I'm not sure I can do that," he stated hesitantly.

"TRY! The editors want a fresh new take on Adrien Agreste. We've seen you sweet, playfully, and happy. Give me something new!" the photographer growled. He gripped the camera strap so hard, it started to tear.

In Hawkmoth's lair, he finally felt the surge of negative emotion he was looking for. "Yes, the frustrations of creating a new image is always painful. My little akuma will give this soul all the power he needs to construct his new image."

He let the akuma fly away and was smiling. He felt a tingling in the back of his mind. _"What do you want Nooroo?"_

" _The person you're attempting to akumatized is right next to your son. How is that keeping him safe?"_

" _Peace Nooroo. Adrien's bodyguard will handle everything, including keeping my son safe."_

The akuma flew to the photoshoot area, spiraling down towards Vincent, who was too busy ranting to notice the purple butterfly about to land on him. On the other hand, Adrien _did_ see it.

Without a thought the blond boy rushed the photographer, pushing him to the ground hard. Vincent looked up to start yelling when the akuma flew into Adrien's heart.

In his lair, Hawkmoth suddenly realized it was his son's mind connecting with him. "No, get out, come back to me!" he tried recalling the akuma, only for him to look down at his Miraculous started flashing and spurting energy.

There was a loud crack as a burst of energy sent the man flying into the wall, where he hit his head, and slumped down to the floor, unconscious. The Butterfly Miraculous fell off his shirt, returning to its dormant state.

Nooroo materialized clutching his head. He was experiencing a pounding headache. His body felt drained and he fell to the floor as well. "No, no, no! It's happening again!" the little being shouted out loud in anguish.

Gabriel had done the one thing Nooroo warned him not to do. He broke his oath about not akumatizing his son. It didn't matter it was an accident, the punishment was the same. Adrien would be cursed and Gabriel wouldn't be able to transform to break it. It was his master's worst nightmare come to life.

Back at the photo shoot, Adrien was screaming in agony. His body was changing, bones were rearranging themselves, the skin was being stretched and there was a huge amount of pain in his chest.

He fell to the ground, using his hands and knees to keep himself propped up. A white outline covered his body, sending pain all over his body. The blond let out another scream that changed into a roar as the curse took hold.

Plagg, who always hid during the photoshoots, watched in horror as his wielder started to sprout a long, furry, white, tail. Adrien teeth sharped and his ears moved to the top of his head and becoming cat ears.

The bones cracked and his skinny chest started to put some muscle on. His fingernails changed into sharp claws and his eyes turned pure gold. The teen pushed himself upright as he grew in height and size. Finally, the curse was complete.

Adrien Agreste was no more. In his place was a large bipedal, pure white, were-cat. He was completely without any rational thought or human emotions, to keep him from hurting anyone.

The creature sniffed the air and snarled at the people surrounding him. Everyone was standing terrified and didn't want to make a move. When the creature let out another roar, people ran away, triggering the predatory instincts of the were-cat.

He jumped off the stage, cornering Vincent. "Please calm down! Adrien, you know who I am. When I said to unleash the beast, I didn't mean this." Frightened he hit the shutter on his camera, blinding the were-creature.

The were-cat yowled in pain as he slashed his paw widely, connecting with the camera and demolishing it. Vincent let out a little girl's scream and ran away. The were-cat followed him, knocking over the Gorilla, in his continued pursuit to track down his prey.

"Not good, not good at all. Need to tell Master Fu!" Plagg wailed as he hurriedly flew in the direction of the shop. He needed to get there fast!

* * *

At Master Fu's place, Marinette on a whim had brought over some sweets to share with the old man and his guest. She was trying a new recipe for her tarts and wanted to see if the two adults liked them.

"Hmm, the texture of the crust is smooth on the tongue. I like the aftertaste," Master Fu said to the beaming teenager.

"The flavoring is well matched. I approve."

The Kwamiis were going to give their opinions on the tarts when Plagg came barreling inside the room. His eyes were wide and his tail was standing straight up. "EMERGENCY! Adrien's been cursed and is loose in the city!"

Everyone appeared to be stricken. Adrien cursed? It didn't make sense at all. Master Fu stared at Plagg intensely. "Are you absolutely certain Adrien has been cursed and not akumatized?"

"I'm the Kwami of Destruction, I know a curse when I see one! He pushed the intended target out of the way and the akuma went inside his heart. Only instead of Hawkmoth's mask appearing over his eyes, there was a loud crack and then Adrien was screaming. No purple smoke, just a white outline that turned him into a were-cat!"

Both Fu and Ning looked at each other as they both came to the same conclusion. "Hawkmoth broke an oath he made on his Miraculous," they said in unison.

Marinette, who was starting to panic, demanded to know what was going on exactly. She knew the seriousness of breaking an oath sworn on a Miraculous, but Master Fu had never explained what the consequences happened to be if you broke one.

Pulling out the Miraculous Book, Fu quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He laid the book flat so they all could see the illustration on the page.

The illustration showed a fox wielder making an oath, a picture of the oath being broken, followed by two black arrows pointing at the top and bottom of the page. The top one showed the wielder unable to use the Miraculous and the one cursed transforming into some creature.

"The curses can vary between users. A vast majority will be turned into a monster of some kind. They will slowly lose their humanity until they remain monsters forever," the Great Guardian explained.

"There must be some way to break the curse. I freed Adrien when he was cursed by Dark Cupid when I kissed him. Do you think it would work again?"

"I don't believe in this case, true loves kiss has the right magic to fix this," Tikki replied.

Marinette turned to Tikki, asking she had any idea of how to break the curse, but the little ladybug shook her head.

"None of my wielders ever broke an oath. Did any of you have a wielder who broke an oath?" she asked the others. Both Wayzz and Honorra shook their heads. Plagg was so frantic he couldn't remember if he knew how to break the curses or not.

In her mind, Ning was going over everything she had ever read or learned about curses and how to break them. Then she felt a tingle in the back of her mind and looked down at her charm necklace. Nooroo's charm was starting to twinkle.

Forming the connection, she opened her mind to the vision of the past the kwami wanted to share with her. She was standing in a temple in Ancient Greece. Tied to the floor in front of her was a half man half lion. The creature thrashed about as two guards kept him under control. A few feet to the right was a whimpering woman.

"Beloved Goddess Psyche, I beg of you to please restore my husband to normal. He was cursed by an evil spirit, who pretended to be a messenger of Hera. Can you help him?"

Ning/Psyche replied she would do what she could. Summoning a butterfly, she held it out for the woman to touch. "To save your husband, there are three ingredients to break the curse. One is a symbol to represent the soul. Two, the love of the person who cares about them the most. Three, words of truth; either to take responsibility or forgive the one who cast the curse. Only then will it be broken."

Ning came out of the vision and interrupted the discussion, "I know how to fix this." Everyone listened closely as she explained the memory she had just experienced.

"To break this curse, we need something to represent Adrien's soul. This symbol has to be important to him and express who he truly is at heart."

"Count out the Miraculous. When he changed into there were-cat, the ring melted into his fingers/claws," Plagg moaned in despair over his wielder.

Blocking out the little kwami's tears, the young woman explained the other two items needed. The person who loved Adrien the most and words of truth.

"Well, I love Adrien more than anything, so we already have number two. I don't know what I should be telling the truth about, but I'm sure I can think of something. I just need to keep Adrien from hurting anyone until then."

Master Fu took a deep breath and gently grabbed the bluenette's wrist as she started to get up. "Marinette, you may love Adrien with all your heart, but the one who loves him the most would be his father. Nothing is stronger and purer than the love a parent has for their child."

Shocked, Marinette started sputtering and waving her arms around at the suggestion. "Master Fu, I think that's a terrible idea! Mr. Agreste, I mean I know he loves Adrien, but I don't think he can say it out loud."

Master Fu inclined his head giving her a fond look. "Do you always say you love someone out loud? Love is not always said but can be felt and heard through our actions towards others. Only as you Marinette, can you help Adrien's father find the strength he needs to save his son."

Screams and shouting could be heard outside. There was a loud roar, which echoed across the city. Police sirens were flashing brightly. "What about Adrien? We can't just let him run loose! Hawkmoth's going to suspicious if Ladybug doesn't show, and extremely suspicious if Chat's not there either."

"We'll handle Adrien. Give Tikki the Miraculous so she can hold your form," Ning instructed as Marinette removed her Miraculous and slipped the earrings around Tikki. With a quick hug, she ran out the door heading for the Agreste mansion.

Pivoting on her feet, Ning instructed Master Fu to start preparing her disguise makeup as she hurried into the guest room, to look for the proper clothes. Plagg trailed after her, asking what he could do to help.

* * *

Were-Blanco, as the media had dubbed him, was terrorizing Marché des Enfants Rouges. It was the oldest marketplace in the whole city and housed not only fresh food but small restaurants for people to relax in as they shopped.

Several people were running away as the monster ran into the different stands tearing them apart. His tail swung like a baseball bat, smashing tables to bits.

Were-Blanc picked up a chair and threw it at the running ground. A mother with a small child was hit in the back. She fell down, unable to move. Her child pleaded with her to get up.

Were-Blanc stalked over, his padded feet made him super quiet. The child was staring straight at the monster, only for him to keep losing track of the creature. Were-Blanc's fur appeared to have the ability to make him invisible if he wanted to be.

The child shut his eyes and prayed for a miracle. There was a loud roar and he felt a something big jump over him. The child's eyes opened as he looked behind him. The monster was tearing into the fresh meat at a butcher's stand. The child has rushed away as his mom found the strength to get up and get him to safety.

Were-Blanc ripped into a huge steak, shoveling the food into his mouth. He was starving. He had grown bored with chasing the human with the shiny object around his neck, which is why he had followed the scent of fresh meat here.

As the monster stuffed his mouth with a huge turkey, his ears felt the change in the air. His tiny whiskers jiggled before going still. Swiftly, he turned around, his claws just missing the skin of Officer Roger, who thankfully only had his shirt torn and the top part of his pants missing.

"Stop in the name of the law Akuma! You're under arrest for destruction of public property!"

Were-Blanc roared and leaped on top of Officer Roger, pinning the man to the ground as he started to choke the life out of him. His gasping screams alerted the other nearby officers, who had been waiting on his word, to start firing their guns at the creature.

The creature let the man go as he dodged around the projectiles, sometimes using his claws to deflect them. With primal instincts ruling the creature, yet at the same time drawing on the human intelligence, Were-Blanc went on the attack.

He jumped on top of the canopies of the stands, then ran on all fours. He would run about five feet, the jump, twist in midair, and land in a different section of the market, away from the people firing guns.

Once he was in a different section, he dove under the stands, before slowly crawling under them, then leaping out and ambushing the officers. He kept trying to go for their jugular to make the killing bite, only to miss by mere millimeters.

The were-cat was getting angrier and deadlier. He was tired of all the attacks and wanted to kill something badly. Coming upon Officer Roger, who was still trying to gasp for air, the monster licked its lips.

Officer Roger couldn't even scream as the creature pounced at him. He hoped his death would be swift.

A twirling silver baton knocked the creature off course. The were-cat screeched in pain, landing in a fruit stand, the juices sticking to his fur.

Officer Roger opened his eyes and was happy to see "Ladybug" and "Chat Noir" standing there. "Thank goodness you're here! This Akuma is out of control! We can't figure out what this one wants."

"Ladybug" gave the man a sharp look. "This isn't an Akuma Officer Roger."

Hearing this, the man already pale skin turned stark white. "Not an Akuma? How can that be?! You're telling me monsters are real?!"

"Sir," "Chat Noir," said in a commanding tone, getting the policeman to turn his focus from the creature to him. "That were-cat isn't a monster. It is a person who has been cursed. We need a little more time before we have everything we need to break the curse. Keep everyone away and inform the media about this. We can't have _anyone_ get to close. We don't know if the curse will affect them or not."

"I'll do my best, but you better take care of this quickly."

The two heroes nodded as they leaped after the were-cat, who had escaped as they were talking to the police. The two of them tracked the creature, who was leaving a sticky trail of fruit juice and blood from the meat he consumed, on the street below.

"He's heading to the Musee de la Chasse et de la Nature!" "Chat Noir", who in reality was a disguised Peace Keeper, called out to her partner. Plagg had been astonished by the fact Peace Keeper, had made duplicate disguises of the young teenagers, for just this type of emergency.

Plagg was hiding in the collar of the costume, ready to assist Peace Keeper, so she could channel more of his power, through his Kwami Charm, when the time came for it.

The disguised Tikki yelled back. "We can't let him get there! He can hide amongst the taxidermy animals or gravely injure someone!" They picked up the pace.

The ladybug kwami was getting worried. She could only hold her human form for another seven minutes before reverting back to her normal form. Since it was Peace Keepers own life force, powering the transformation, there was no guarantee the woman would have enough energy to keep her human and channel Plagg's powers.

They spotted Were-Blanc jumping into an upstairs window of the museum, not even caring as the glass shards cut into his skin. Taking one look at each other, they dove for the entrance and rushed in to warn the people about the cursed creature there.

* * *

Back in the lair, Gabriel finally woke up. He had a huge goose egg on his head and he felt sick to his stomach. Frazzled, he picked up his Miraculous and put it back on. "Nooroo, where are you? We need to get the akuma out of Adrien!"

Nooroo coughed loudly from the floor. His master picked him up, wondering why the tiny creature didn't just levitate from the floor. "Nooroo, Darkwings Rise!"

Nothing happened except Nooroo coughing some more. "You…broke your oath…master. Now…cough you must…cough…suffer the consequences of your actions. You cannot…cough…use your own Miraculous and your son has been cursed."

Seeing his kwami was fighting for his breath, Gabriel stuffed him into his shirt pocket and took his secret elevator back to the atrium. Swiftly striving towards his TV, he turned it on and was shocked to see what was happening.

"This is Nadja Chamack, reporting to you live from the studio. For those of you just tuning in, we have confirmation from the police, the being dubbed, "Were-Blanc", is not an Akuma, as originally identified. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir have identified the creature as being a cursed human, and urge everyone to stay out of the way, to avoid being cursed themselves.

We're waiting for further information about the situation, but we can only hope our heroes know what they're doing to help this poor soul. To the citizens of Paris, please be careful."

Gabriel felt like he had been punched in the gut. He looked at the camera footage seeing a huge white, golden-eyed, were-cat, causing the destruction of property and injuring people so badly, it was pure luck they hadn't died.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" the man yelled at himself angrily. He threw the TV to the floor then flipped the table over completely. He kicked Nathalie's desk over and tore the power cord to her computer completely apart.

He sank to his knees and started crying, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm a monster. I'm sorry Emilie, so very sorry!"

There was pounding on the front door, but the man ignored it. He pressed his forehead to the floor in despair. There was a loud bang as someone kicked the front door in and force upon the doors to the atrium so hard, the slide slight off track.

"Mr. Agreste, you need to get up! Adrien's in serious trouble!" Marinette yelled as she hurried over to the man, reaching out to help him up only for her to push her away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Please, you need to get up sir. It concerns Adrien's current situation. Mr. Agreste, Adrien's been cursed! You need…"

"THERE IS NOTHING I NEED OR CAN DO ABOUT MY SON!" He whipped around and wrapped his hands around the teenager's throat, in an attempt to choke her.

Shocked by his reaction, Marinette managed to draw back her fist and punch him in the eye, so he let go. She gasped for air staring down at her fashion idol, who seemed to be regaining control of himself.

"Mr. Agreste, I didn't run a marathon here for no reason! Ladybug and Chat Noir, know how to break the curse on Adrien, but they need your help to do so."

The man froze as Marinette in a rush told him what was needed to break the curse. Gabriel loved his son more than anything in the world and he would gladly set the record straight with his son, but what could he use as a symbol for his son's soul?

"The symbol has to represent something very personal to Adrien. A part of him that's so valued, he would never let go of it," Marinette insisted as the two humans searched the mansion for something to use as a symbol.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and rushed over to his son's desk. He snatched something off it and stared at it for a few minutes. "I have what the heroes need. We need to hurry."

* * *

Back at the museum, Peace Keeper/Chat Noir was doing her best to keep Were-Blanc contained in one room. Tikki had to duck out about a minute ago when she was about to revert to her normal form.

She blocked the cursed creature's claws with the staff and pushed him up against a taxidermy grizzly bear. "Why can't cats get the simple concept of staying put?" she grunted putting all her strength on her staff.

Were-Blanc dug in his feet and pushed the staff away. It went flying into another room. In the split second Peace Keeper/Chat Noir lost her grip on the staff, the cursed human raked his right leg claws on his opponent's.

Unlike the real suit, this costume wasn't magically reinforced. The claws tore through the fabric, straight into flesh drawing out blood. Plagg felt the human starting to buckle under the pain and loss of blood.

"Hey, alley cat! Bet you can't catch me!" the tiny kwami cat dove into the hallways, leading the cat creature away. Hopefully, it would give Peace Keeper and Tikki enough time to recover, so they could help.

Back with Marinette and Gabriel, between the police blockades and shutting down of public transportation, the two of them had to run most of the way to the museum. When they were about eight blocks out from the museum, they were flagged down by Officer Roger, who drove them the rest of the way, after finding out why they had come here in the first place.

On the front steps of the museum, the two disguised heroes had managed to restrain the creature with the magical yo-yo string. It was taking both of them holding on tightly to keep the were-cat from busting free.

Gabriel froze in place as he looked at the creature his son had become. The creature roared and jerked its head as it tried to bite anyone who came to close. The tail kept slamming on the steps breaking tiny chunks off. It was thrashing around throwing its body weight around and its ears and eyes searched for any weaknesses of his captors.

Marinette squeezed the man's arm, giving him a reassuring look. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel walked closer until he was just out of striking range. "Adrien, can you hear me?"

The monster spit at him, its eyes narrowing at the man, specifically at his jugular vein.

Gabriel Agreste swallowed his fears and held out the symbol he had brought. The picture of Adrien with his mother. He was so much like Emilie and even during her absence, his son had never forgotten her love and warmth, the same warmth he shared with others.

"Adrien, this isn't you. You're not a monster. Please, son, come back to me." The creature lurched forward, nearly tripping the heroes, who Marinette joined, holding the string tightly.

Gabriel took a step back as the were-cat nearly bit his nose off. He almost snapped back at him, a force of habit when correcting Adrien's behavior. No, anger wasn't what was needed.

Mr. Agreste took off his glasses and bravely stepped closer towards the danger, despite yells to stay back. "Adrien, the love I have for your mother is nothing compared to how much I love you. If anyone's a monster, it's me. You're a monster right now because I wasn't the father you needed.

We should be coming together instead of distancing ourselves from one another. It's my fault you've been cursed and I'm so sorry I put you in danger like this. Please come back to me."

With a burst of fury, Were-Blanc broke free of the yo-yo string and lunged at the fashion monger. However, he wasn't aiming at the man's jugular, but the photo in the man's hands. He touched it with a claw and purred.

There was a loud crack in the air as purple, white, and pink bursts of energy shot out of him. Everyone shielding their eyes, hearing the screaming and yowling, which slowly turned back to normal human sounds.

Lying on the ground, in slightly destroyed clothes, was an unconscious Adrien. The akuma flew out of the boy's heart and turned to dust. The curse had been broken!

* * *

The following day, Adrien was sleeping blissfully in his room, still worn out by yesterday's events. Being cursed into a were-cat before being restored to his human self, had been too much for his body to take. He would need plenty of rest before he could resume his regular schedule.

Plagg was also joining him. After the chaos of yesterday, the kwami couldn't stand to be away from his wielder, even if it was for a few minutes to go eat cheese. He had been so scared thinking he would lose Adrien forever. So Plagg slept nestled by his boy's neck.

Gabriel was in his own bedroom, just sitting at his desk. Nooroo was perched on the woodwork on top. "Master, are you okay?" He knew his master wasn't okay, but he needed some way to start a conversation.

"No Nooroo, I'm not okay! My son was almost lost to me because of something I did! I promised I would never hurt Adrien and I have. What I did was unforgivable! I don't blame Nathalie for yelling at me last night."

Last night, after Gabriel had tucked Adrien in bed, Nathalie had returned. The look on her face had been enraged. She had shoved the container of parts into his chest before tearing him a new piece.

He had not contradicted her as she called him awful names and threatened to have Adrien removed from his custody. She even went as far to tell him to consider giving up on both his plans and the Miraculous. After that she stormed off and promised to return to the mansion in a few days, to see if her boss had got his act together.

The Butterfly Miraculous lay on the desk in front of him in dormant form, just a tiny jewel. Since Nooroo hadn't disappeared into the Miraculous, the man had not completely rejected the Miraculous.

"I don't know what to do. My plans for the final battle are almost complete and some have already been set in motion for the day. I could have Emilie back with us soon. I could give up the Miraculous then."

Nooroo waited patiently for the man to speak again. He had high hopes the man would realize what he was doing was not only wrong but dangerous. There was a nibble of doubt that nothing would change.

"I don't want to risk Adrien life ever again. I should have been more careful. I need to complete construction on his dome shelter. I wish the contractor would finish making the frame for me."

He continued to stare at the Miraculous for a few minutes. Adrien would be safe if he never used it again, but without it, he could not awaken his wife. The need to be a family again was his motive.

Her image had freed their son from his curse. Her presence could still be felt all over the mansion. It would be cruel to leave Emilie in her enchanted sleep forever.

He picked it up and put the Miraculous back on his shirt. "Can I use the Miraculous now Nooroo?"

The kwami's eyes drooped in sadness with his hopes dashed by his master's decision to keep the Miraculous. "You can use the Miraculous again, now that the curse is broken. However, the same oaths will still apply, including the one for Adrien. If you _break_ your oath again, _nothing_ will break the curse this time."

He was being given a second chance. He would not repeat his mistakes. Instead of planning any villainy today, he would work on finishing building the protective dome shelter to keep his son safe during the final battle.

* * *

Downstairs in the hidden safe something was happening. The Peacock Miraculous was glowing brightly. The pin was vibrating as it rocked side to side before it started to roll around the safe and came to a stop, with the front of the pin, facing up.

In a tiny burst of light blue light, a kwami emerged. She was a beautiful shade of light blue and had five peacock feathers for a tail. The eyes on the feathers were black, orange, and dark blue. On her head were three little feathers with tiny blue ovals at the end. She had a red dot in the center of her forehead.

The kwami's eyes opened and they were a pale crimson with a dark blue sclera. The peafowl blinked several times before glancing down at her Miraculous. "Like I suspected. My Miraculous has been damaged. No wonder I was lost in limbo."

Turning her attention away from the Miraculous, she cautiously peeked her head out of the safe. There was no one in sight. I have about five hours of energy stored up. I need to find the Great Guardian and warn him what's about to happen she thought.

After a deep breath, she dove out of the safe and into the mansion. Because of the damage to her Miraculous, her senses had been damaged as well. Her sight was blurry and her hearing had been dampened.

Knowing humans rarely looked up unless they had a reason, Duusu stuck close to the ceiling as she maneuvered from room to room. Reaching the door, she phased through it. Her head feathers jolted then pointed her to the right.

"I really hope Wayzz doesn't go dormant until after I find him." Duusu took off in the direction she felt her "brother's" energy was coming from. As she traveled, she kept a lookout for landmarks, to help her get back to her Miraculous.

Duusu followed Wayzz's energy at a moderate pace. It was important that she conserve as much energy as possible. The less she used, the longer she could linger outside her Miraculous before she was forced to return.

Duusu stopped for a second and began to cough. "Cough, cough, ack." Squinting, she saw the outline of a small fountain in front of her. Hesitating for only a second, dove into the fountain and started gulping down some water.

Once her throat stopped hurting, she waited a full minute before levitating out of the water source and hiding behind a tree. The wind ruffled her tail feathers, tickling her skin. "Hah, hah, it feels great to be tickled once more by the wind." Her head feathers pulled in towards the left this time, so off she went.

It took a full half hour before she finally found Master Fu's place. She landed on a windowsill, peering inside. She could make out a slightly blurry green figure sitting on short man's shoulder. There was also a woman with dark hair talking with him, with a bluish-white figure sitting on her head.

"Here goes everything." Duusu started to phase through the window, only to start having another coughing fit. Her little body felt sluggish as she forced her way through. With a trilling sound, she managed to get through the window and fall to the floor.

She heard someone call out her name and felt someone pick her up. She was feeling sick to her stomach so she closed her eyes for a few minutes to rest.

What seemed like as only five minutes, Duusu blinked open her eyes. She was lying on her back with the Great Guardian above her as he finished the healing ritual.

Next, to her, Wayzz and a kwami she didn't recognize, were holding her hand/paws lending her a tiny bit of their energy. The woman with the dark hair had a few berries in her hand. She held one out and Duusu opened her mouth letting the human feed her.

After a few more berries, the peafowl sat up. "I thank all of you for helping me. How long have I been out?"

"An hour and a half. You were really drained of energy," Wayzz replied.

Duusu winced when she heard that. It meant she had only three hours, maybe even less because of how long she was out. "I must have used up more energy than I thought to get out my Miraculous."

"Which is why a Kwami shouldn't force themselves to come out of their Miraculous when it's not in use," Master Fu gently scolded her.

"I had to risk it, Guardian. There are very important things I must impart to you to help you in the immediate future. Hopefully, one day, I can be rescued, but today is not that day."

The old man understood and told her his name, before introducing her to Ning and Honorra. Both bird based Kwamiis were happy to meet each other and spoke about the difficulties of having feathers that needed constant attention.

Ning interrupted their conversation to remind them time was short. They needed to hear Duusu's information before she had to hurry back to her Miraculous.

It went unsaid, no matter how much they wished they could follow her back to her Miraculous, they couldn't because Duusu would have to go super fast and they wouldn't be able to keep up.

"You're quite right Ms. Sun. The first thing I need to report is my Miraculous has been damaged, which is the reason I'm sick and my senses aren't working properly."

"But my Miraculous was damaged, and I'm not sick. My senses also are working fine," Honorra pointed out.

"We fixed your Miraculous before we released you Honorra," Ning reminded her. "Duusu's pin is still damaged. Until it's fixed, she's going to remain sick."

"This is terrible news. I promise once we retrieve your Miraculous, it will be fixed," Master Fu told the little kwami.

Duusu felt very grateful to know her Miraculous could be repaired. She preceded to tell them what she remembered on her trip here knowing it could help find Hawkmoth.

"I remember stopping in a park with a water fountain. I passed by some underground entrances where the sounds of a train were coming from. I clearly smelled a river and I saw a lot of cars jammed together around a monument.

As for the home where my Miraculous is, it was very vast and had high ceilings. I had to creep along the top and I think I felt marble, but I can't be a hundred percent sure. I remember the rooms had a lot of sunlight in them, but not a lot of color to the rooms. It was mostly white. That's all I have to give to you about my journey here."

They assured her the little bit of information she had given was a big clue to where she had come from. They asked her if there was anything else she could tell them.

"I know there's a woman in the house most of the time, but she doesn't live there. It was her thoughts and feelings which helped me start to collect energy to break free. Besides Hawkmoth and the woman, I'm unsure how many other people are in the house."

"If the woman isn't there all the time, she might be a housekeeper or a personal assistant to Hawkmoth civilian life," Honorra suggested.

"That's entirely possible. Duusu, what can you tell us about your vision of the future, which you sent Master Fu?" Wayzz inquired urgently.

"A great battle will be happening soon and Hawkmoth will have more power than ever before. The people of Paris will be scared and fearful of the many dangers in the city. I sensed many Miraculous users fighting Hawkmoth. My vision didn't tell me who won the conflict."

The two humans looked at each other thinking the exact same thing. Hawkmoth was planning a massive attack to overwhelm the heroes, in a final gambit for the Miraculouses. They needed to prepare for it.

The little peafowl cleared her throat, gaining the humans' attention again. "You will need an advantage if you hope to have a chance to win the battle. You will need all the powers of the Universal Circle to secure a victory."

Ning understood what she was saying. She removed Duusu's Kwami Charm, from the box and held it out to her. Duusu imparted some of her energy into the charm. Afterward, she snuggled with Ning to create the bond needed to activate the charm's power.

"Thank you for the gift Duusu. I promise I will do everything in my power to rescue both you and Nooroo and bring you home," Ning told the little kwami, who smiled upon hearing this.

Both Wayzz and Master Fu could sense Duusu's energy reserves were starting to dry up again. She needed to return to her Miraculous quickly before she lost the ability to be seen by humans.

Duusu was very sad to have to return so quickly to her Miraculous. Still, she had gained hope for the future and knew she had a big family waiting for her. It would be enough to keep her going for now.

Hugging everyone, she phased out of the shop and headed back to her Miraculous, alone once more.


	7. Tough Enough

**Happy New Year readers!**

* * *

Nathalie returned to the Agreste mansion two days after Duusu had freed herself temporarily. She had immediately checked on Adrien to see how he was doing.

He was in his room practicing on the piano. Ironically, he was playing, "The Moments of Happiness" from the musical _Cats_. Stepping into the room, she stated, "I'm surprised you would want anything to do with cats, after being turned into a were-cat. I believe the news said, you were cursed?"

Adrien's eyes lit up and he started to go over to Nathalie arms open when he stopped. He dropped his hands to his side and instead gave her a small grin. "It's nice to see you again Nathalie. Father said you need some time to deal with a private matter."

Nathalie adjusted her glasses and her lips turned up for a second. "Yes, I've taken care of my business. Now that I'm here, can you tell me how your feeling?"

Adrien scratched the back of his head as he replied. "I'm doing a lot better. I don't remember anything about what happened, besides being in a lot of pain before I blacked out. After some rest, I'm back to normal."

"I'm sure your father is pleased to hear that."

Adrien nodded and told her his father was letting him go ice skating tomorrow with a few friends for some exercise. He was really excited about it. It had been a while since he skated.

Confirming Adrien was well rested and back to normal, Nathalie left the room and headed to the atrium where Mr. Agreste was waiting for her. He had moved his tie aside so she could see he still had the Butterfly Miraculous, before putting it back in place.

She held her hands behind her back and gave him a stern look. "You didn't relinquish your Miraculous after what happened?"

"I couldn't let it go. It was Emilie's image that brought Adrien back. I'm so close and I'm pushing to get a protection dome done for Adrien. I just need to finish planning my final battle and this will be over with for good," he explained, trying to look intimidating, but he wasn't as forceful as before.

Her lips thinned slightly, but she said nothing against her employer. "I hope your plan is fail-proof. You can't endanger Adrien again."

"Agreed. Nothing will ever happen to him again. Mr. Thatch is trying to come up with a cipher to figure out how to read the grimoire pages. As soon as they are translated, I can make use of the knowledge to protect my family forever."

"Indeed, a good idea." Nathalie went over to her desk to work. First order of business, was to review the last two days of security footage to make sure nothing missed her sight. Adrien needed protection more than ever now.

She started the tape the morning after the cursing. Nothing noteworthy happened on the tape. Still, something about the morning around nine o clock and noon made her pause.

Her eyes were drawn to the painting of Emilie where the safe was hidden. She watched the painting closely, but nothing happened. The hair on the back of her neck raised slightly. Something about the painting made her unsettled.

It was the same thing about the front door around noon. Clearly there was nothing there and still, she was on edge because of the footage. What was going on? Could it have something to do with the tiny creature that powered Gabriel's transformation?

"Mr. Agreste, did your little creature ever leave your side two days ago?"

Gabriel gave her a sharp look. They weren't supposed to talk about his Miraculous, kwami, or his research if they suspected they could be overheard. The sounds of Adrien playing the piano could be heard, but he knew sometimes his son used his IPod to cover for him when he was doing something else.

Mr. Agreste stepped out of the atrium and called out to his son. "Is everything okay Adrien? I thought I heard a few mistakes."

"Nothing us wrong father. I'll make sure to not repeat any mistakes," called out from his bedroom.

His father was satisfied and closed the door to his atrium and locked it. He rounded on Nathalie and demanded an explanation of why she had asked her question.

"There is nothing on the security cameras, but something is not right. I feel as if something's there, but I can't see it. I know your little creature doesn't show up on the cameras, so I thought I ask."

"No, he's not allowed anyplace without me. The only other Miraculous is in the safe dormant, with the creature slumbering inside. Only if someone awakens the kwami will it appear."

Since the pin was not active then there couldn't be another kwami in the mansion. Surely, Nathalie was mistaken. While he knew her to be extremely thorough and completely dedicated to her work, it was entirely possible she was just being paranoid because of what happened to Adrien.

"I suppose I might be overthinking this. There's nothing on the cameras and you weren't active at all."

"Thank you for being thorough Nathalie. I know you're only looking out for my family. Could you please review the latest fabric orders? I want to be sure no one is asking for more than they really need."

Nathalie did as he asked, but she found her mind wandering a bit. Notwithstanding Gabriel's assurances, she still had a hunch something happened in two days she was gone and it had to do with the Peacock Miraculous.

If there is something happening with the Peacock Miraculous then I'll keep my eye on it. Even if it is dangerous to use, there might come a time when it is vital to protect Gabriel and Adrien. I'll just make sure whenever it is used it's only for a short period of time.

* * *

The next day, Adrien was really excited. The last time he had gone ice skating he had been ten years old. It was a rare outdoor trip with his mom. Even though he had fallen down a lot, he loved the feeling of gliding over the ice.

He had invited Kagami and Marinette had invited Luka to come with them. The goal was not only to have fun but learn more about the other one's friend. He arrived at the ice rink to find Kagami helping Marinette stay upright on her feet, while Luka waited patiently for him.

"Hey, Adrien. I'm glad you're here. It's been a while since I've ice skated and it's always more fun with a friend by your side."

"Well, it's been a long time since I ice skated, so this will be fun for both of us."

Soon the four of them were on the ice and it was clear Marinette was having a balance issue as Kagami tried to help her stay upright.

"Have you always been this unbalanced?" Kagami inquired in kind, but serious tone of voice.

"I'm a klutz and since I nearly died from a severe ear infection, my balance has been affected just a tiny bit more ahhh!" Marinette's right skate had gotten caught in a tiny crack in the ice and she nearly fell over if the Japanese girl didn't grab her tightly.

Kagami pursed her lips and stared at Marinette for several seconds. It confused her why Adrien would go out with a girl who didn't match his level of athletics. Her mother had always stressed the point of finding a partner who was equal to you or slightly better, to motivate Kagami to better herself.

However, Adrien had been raised differently. With Marinette being a budding designer, it made sense his strict father would approve of someone who was into fashion. Also, he had asked her to try to get to know his girlfriend better because she was important to him. He believed they could become close friends if they spent a little bit of time together.

"Let's try to get your balance under control. First, you need to bend your knees to stay balanced while you're skating. This helps you maintain your center of gravity. Then lean forward to keep your center of gravity even, and hold your arms out at a 45-degree angle if you feel wobbly."

Marinette did what Kagami told her to do. She wobbled for a second but managed to stay upright. She smiled at the other girl. "Okay, what's next?"

Kagami started positioning Marinette's body. "Keep your arms out, then take small slow steps at first, but step more quickly as you gain momentum."

For the next several minutes, Kagami patiently helped Marinette learn the basics of skating and soon both girls were gliding across the ice having fun.

Luka stopped next to Adrien and tapped him on the shoulder. "Your friend Kagami is a bit serious, but an excellent teacher."

Adrien chuckled. "Yeah, she's really focused all the time. After you get to know her a bit, you can tell when she's having fun."

"What about you? Marinette tells me you're a real gentleman, but a bit socially awkward still."

The blond shrugged explaining when you've never really interacted with people most of your life, it was hard to read social cues.

Before the boys could continue their conversation, they heard two people arguing very loudly. Turning their heads towards the rink entrance they saw a man of average adult height with long brown hair and eyes, who wore a white workout jacket, with a silver zipper and blue accents inside the collar along the forearms, and white sweatpants, with black ice skates.

He was arguing with an older gentleman with a silver business suit with a sour face. "I don't care about your contract, I want you out of here this instance! I have no use for an ice skating coach, who doesn't have any students."

"It's been a slow year, people are spending more time trying to avoid Akumas, and they don't want to risk being out in the open too often! I know I will have new students soon enough. You can't fire me because of circumstances beyond my control."

"I can and I have! Get out of _my_ ice rink right now Philippe!"

"This ice rink belongs to the government, so no one owns it!" Philippe yelled at the man. The older gentlemen called out for security. Two men appeared and grabbed Philippe by the arms and dragged him to the door before throwing him out.

Luka and Adrien shared a look. "That was really rude don't you think?"

"I agree with Luka. Do you think we should go? I mean if he's that upset, Hawkmoth might target him."

The other boy nodded. Luka went to get the girls while Adrien skated off the ice to change into his shoes. Before he could even get off the ice, there was a loud rumbling and suddenly magical ice started to cover everything.

Marinette crashed into him, having tripped once more, and plowed into him. Behind her, Luka and Kagami had been turned into ice sculptures. Adrien grabbed her hand and tugged her as they raced into the hallway leading towards the bathrooms.

"We need to transform where there are no cameras," he hissed.

"Bathroom!" Marinette shouted as they both stumbled in the room. Reaching into their jackets, they both pulled out the small containers, with the Kwamiis potion filled foods.

"Tikki, Plagg, Power Up!"

Both Kwamiis swallowed the light blue macaroons/cheese slice transforming. Tikki turned into Stalac Tikki, with ice crystals coming out of her back. Plagg turned into Glacier Plagg, with a tiny ice crown on his head.

Both heroes called out to their newly powered Kwamiis to transform them. Ladybug's ice outfit was beautiful. On her head, she wore a tiara headband with three white diamond-shaped ice shards at the top. Her collar was a fluffy white edge, and the red area on her suit has a pale-colored flower design.

From the middle of her lower arms and lower legs, she had gloves and boots with fluffy white edges. Her boots have white edges around the soles and thin white ice skating blades attached to them.

She also has an ice shard-comprised belt above her hips with the front of it having a red circular surface like the Ladybug Miraculous, including the five dots, while having a white outline around it and her round spots which had switched from circles to hexagons.

Cat Noir's ice transformation was also beautiful. His hair was platinum blond, and the material of his outfit was shinier. The edge of his collar and his zipper were white, along with the edge of his pockets.

His gloves didn't have the wrist straps, and there were white edges on the cuffs and down the side of the hands, including between fingers. There was also white diamond-shaped ice shards on his lower arms and his hips.

His boots were gone. The legs of the suit covering his feet, with the ice shards around his ankles. His soles were white, and attached to them were white ice skating blades.

Also, he had a black belt above his hips with the front of it having a black circular surface like the Cat Miraculous, including the green cat paw print and four diamond shapes.

* * *

Once transformed the duo skated outside and were astonished to see the entire city was covered in ice! There was not a soul around as the cold wind weaved itself through the city.

"You know, this doesn't look romantic at all," Chat Noir said as he whistled loudly, the sound echoing over the city. "They always portrayed icy winter wonderland that couples were over the moon about."

Ladybug covered his mouth with her hand to quiet him. His cat ears perked up and they rotated slightly. They both heard the sounds of blades cutting through the ice.

A barrage of ice shards came their way as the heroes spun out of the way and headed further into the city. More shards came over the heads as the two were forced to split apart.

"You can't outskate me Ladybug! I'm Frozer, the world's deadliest ice skater!" the Akuma called after. The being jumped over her head as more ice shards fell her way.

Whipping her yo-yo to her right side, it wrapped around a frozen streetlight and she pulled out on it. As she hoped, she swung around and started racing back down the street, having caught a glimpse of the Akuma.

Frozer was wearing a dark blue Olympian skater type uniform with white gloves and skates. His skin was ice blue and his hair was frozen upright. Frozer laughed at her before doing a few spins sending more ice shards towards her.

Chat Noir leaped into the street, finally going in the same direction of his partner. He spun his baton deflecting the ice shards, so they would break away from the two heroes. He didn't want to find out if magic ice could cut through magic suits.

"Is that all you got ice _chatpaid!"_ He cackled ignoring the ticked off expression of Frozer.

"You're going to be iced today Chat Noir!"

Chat jumped back and nearly stumbled as the Akuma lashed out with foot, trying to stab him with the blade point.

"Watch out Chat!" Ladybug warned as the man started doing different skating tricks on the hero. Each time he dodged he nearly got nicked by the next one. The last trick would have cut his throat if she hadn't yanked him away from Frozer.

"He's too fast for us and we can't get to the skate if he's always on the ground!"

"Then we need to get him air born. Try your Lucky Charm!"

She did and was rewarded with a bag of salt. Her eyes lit up as she saw a ladder nearby and a small bridge. "Come on! I've got an idea." The two hurried as fast as they could praying this would work.

Frozer got overconfident, despite Hawkmoth's warning the heroes were planning a trap. He skated after Ladybug who jumped down from a bridge to the ground below.

What he didn't realize, was the ladder she had used, was now unfrozen thanks to the salt. He lost control and was flung in the air by Chat Noir, who leaped after him and destroyed the ice skate.

Ladybug quickly caught akuma and cleansed it. Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything, including dropping the three of them into the now unfrozen river. Chat Noir rescued Phillippe bringing him to the shore.

"Are you all right sir?" He asked as he helped the man stand up. He looked around for a towel to dry the man off but could find none.

"I'm fine, thank you Chat Noir. I was angry about losing my job. I'm going to contact my lawyer and see if he can do anything about that. Have a nice day you two!" He waved to the heroes as they rushed off before they transformed back.

* * *

The next day, Ning was on her special computer going over all the data the Miraculous Team had collected on Hawkmoth and trying to figure out what his attack would be and when he would strike.

Even with the information Duusu had provided, it was unclear to her how Hawkmoth would increase his powers enough to create a large scale battle which would be all over the city.

"With the known limitations of the Butterfly Miraculous, I just don't see how he can create enough danger that would need a lot of Miraculous wielders to defend the whole city."

Wayzz floated over to give her some advice. "Even with limits, some people can exceed them with the right motivation. You yourself are an example."

Ning thought about his advice. She had finally become her own person, after almost three decades. She had been taught her only purpose was to obey the Security Council and do whatever it took to keep the peace.

Now I'm an Apprentice to the Great Guardian. The owner of all the Universal Kwami Charms, and have a family. I'm a multi-talented, athletic, genius. I've studied strategy and combat. I can recall everything I've ever learned. I will figure this out!

Turning away from the computer, she picked up the Miraculous Book. Both Fu and she were still having trouble translating it all. Wayzz's knowledge of the code only meant he could translate a few words, which took a lot of time for him to do because Kwamiis weren't supposed to know the secrets inside.

She reread Nooroo's pages again. Clearly, she was missing something vital. "Wayzz, how are the personas of the akumas chosen?"

The tiny turtle blinked at her. "I don't understand the question."

"Why do the akumatized victims have powers similar to either their akumatized item or the source of their negativity?" she clarified.

"The powers granted by the Butterfly Miraculous on a champion, are consistent with their desires and whatever the wielder believes can help them accomplish their task," Wayzz explained.

"Whatever power can help them accomplish their task," she mused. The answer came to her right away. "Hawkmoth wants to create an Akuma, who can help him surpass his limits!"

Master Fu heard her shouting and walked briskly into the room. "What is going on in here? Why do you look so pale?"

"Master Fu, Ning believes she's figured out how Hawkmoth plans to take control of the city," Honorra chirped anxiously.

Hearing this, Master Fu's turned blanch as well. He sat down on the bed next to Ning, who explained what she figured out.

It was very disturbing news. Hawkmoth knew from his homegrown akumas, he wouldn't be able to force a persona on someone if they didn't desire it. According to Duusu, there was a woman who visited the man's home very often

"It doesn't matter if she knows he's Hawkmoth or not. A loyal friend would always help their friend out no matter what the situation is. If she's willing, she takes on the persona needed to upgrade his powers."

"You are quite correct my apprentice. I have always feared Hawkmoth would find a way to access more powers of the Butterfly Miraculous. He has now found a way around the rules to achieve his directive."

Both humans were very quiet as they visualized a powered up version of Hawkmoth. Instead of purple, scarlet red from Duusu's visions. Multiple akumas all over the city.

It would be a disaster of impressive quantity. "Master, do all of Duusu's visions come true?" According to the book, she read they did, but she wanted to be absolutely certain.

He nodded discontentedly. "There is no way to prevent what she's foreseen from happening. All we can do is prepare for the event using the glimpses she's perceived."

"With what advantages? All we know is the battle is going to happen all over the city and the citizens will be frightened very badly," Honorra pointed out.

"We know many Miraculous users will be fighting. The three people Marinette and Adrien have deemed are certainly the extra Miraculous users," Wayzz pointed out.

Ning fingered her charm necklace. The power of the whole Universal Circle would be needed to secure victory. Even with the tenth of the kwami's power at her fingertips, she felt she was missing something significant.

She stood up and looked down at her pseudo-grandfather. "Fu, I need you to teach me how to bring out the powers in the charms I haven't used yet. Until we figure out when our enemy plans to launch his attack, it is imperative we're all prepared."

"Indeed. When this battle happens, not only will we have to defeat Hawkmoth, but keep the Miraculouses safe during the siege."

She nodded and followed him to the outer room to begin practicing her new abilities.

* * *

Two days passed and Gabriel was finalizing his plans for his end game plan. Even with the rushed job on the protection dome, it wouldn't be finished on the perfect day, to launch his attack.

He had decided weeks ago, to attack the newly created holiday Heroes Day. The mayor had created it to honor not only the Miraculous heroes but everyday heroes who contributed to society.

The mayor was a fool and he highly doubted he made up this day for the heroes and everyday ones. His bratty daughter must have talked him into it. He was one of the select few, who knew Mr. Bourgeois was no longer the "real" mayor because he had akumatized him.

Either way, Heroes Day would be the perfect time to launch his final attack. The whole city would be outside watching the parades or implementing their heroic idea throughout the day. The overwhelming number of citizens would greatly slow down the heroes.

Another advantage would be his Akumas would have plenty of space to move around as they pushed the citizens back. With all that space, it would be pretty easy for them to follow and take down the heroes, retrieving the Miraculouses.

"I should be able to quickly akumatized most of my akumas from Adrien's class and administrator, with the school so nearby. Though how to ensure Adrien stays safe. I should keep him home from school that day," the man said as he looked over the map of Paris once more.

"Master, may I voice my thoughts?" Nooroo asked quietly as he hovered over the map.

Gabriel turned his attention to his little kwami to hear what he had to say.

Nooroo steeled himself thinking of how to phrase his words. It was only because he could sense Plagg's constant presences and his brief connection with Ning, he knew who the duo was.

Normally, he wouldn't know as the spells on the Kwamiis prevented them from revealing the identity of their wielders to others or even his allies. Because he knew, he had to be extremely careful to make sure both Ladybug and Chat Noir would be able to fight.

"Since you don't want to risk Adrien's life, nor Ms. Marinette's, it would be better if the two of them were together, to avoid another accidental akumanzation with either of them. Since you can't get Marinette to come here, they could both go to the bakery and stay safe there," Nooroo reasoned.

The fashion designer stroked his chin as he went over the idea in his mind. He would do _anything_ to avoid breaking another oath. Once he was powered up, his akumas would be attracted to anyone who was frightened or angry.

His son would be very scared and he had no doubt Ms. Dupain-Cheng, would be as well. Being the only person in the city who clearly remembered everything she did, still had occasional nightmares according to Nathalie. She had Adrien and Marinette talking about it the day after Sandboy.

"I suppose I could place one of my akumas in front of the bakery to keep the inhabitants inside. Hmm, whom to use?" he went through the list of akumas trying to figure out who would make the best guard.

He hummed as he looked at two potential contenders. He was loathed the thought of creating Rollo-Polo again, but the animal was scary enough. If he had Mr. Etiquette keeping control of the beast, they would make perfect guards.

After moving the two of them over, he knew he would have to figure out who should cover the opening he left. The Manicurist was strong and with her multiple attacks, she would be able to contain that area without any trouble.

"I'll need to turn on the security system and prep the weapons. Nathalie will need extra protection from any damage the Akumas cause. It also needs to be on for keeping my identity a secret. If there's even a slight chance the heroes could figure out my identity, I have to protect my son."

Nooroo felt the conviction in his mind. There was no persuading Gabriel from not doing this. The man had planned this attack perfectly. He had built up his army, figured out a way to not only control it but enhance them, as well. Given his extensive study of the city, citizens and heroes alike would find themselves trapped.

At least Adrien and Marinette now have a chance to be active. I have to have faith in their friends, Great Guardian Fu, and of course, Peace Keeper, to defend the city. I know I can count on them.

* * *

Marinette was visiting Luka on his houseboat, after school, to talk about something she wanted to do for Heroes Day, while Juleka was running some errands with their mom.

Luka sat on his bed, strumming his guitar as Marinette talked. "I want to do something special for Adrien because he's my hero." She blushed a lot saying that out loud.

Luka smiled gently at her. "You don't need to be embarrassed by the fact to you he's your hero. My mom is one of my heroes, and she hasn't saved a single life."

"I guess you're right. I do have a plan for honoring everyday heroes, but the one for Adrien is something private."

The boy nodded in respect. He also would want to do something small for his family without anyone else knowing. "So, what do you need my help for?"

Rubbing her hands anxiously together, Marinette ejaculated out her response quickly. "IwanttodosomethingmusicalforhimbutIdonthavethetalent."

"Could you repeat that slowly please?"

The teenager giggled nervously. "Sorry. Adrien is really good at the piano and I wanted to do something involving music for him. I can't play an instrument and I'm no good at writing music. I was hoping you could help me transpose something some guitar music for the piano."

It would be a challenge certainly. While both instruments were in the string family, guitar music was written on one stave and piano music was the grand staff.

Also different was the two different instruments capabilities. Guitarists were capable of doubling the same pitch elsewhere on the instrument and a lot of classical guitar music utilizes this unique opportunity.

Since this was not possible on the piano, there are times the piano was not capable of playing guitar music exactly as written. The opposite also held true. The guitar had only 6 strings and therefore it can only sound 6 pitches at once, whereas a pianist can land 10 or more by pressing two keys with one finger.

Suffice to say, while very problematic, it wasn't impossible to do. It all depended on the notes in the song. The guitarist was fervent to accept this challenge.

Luka set his guitar aside and reached under his bed to pull out some music sheets. "I've written a few songs before. Why don't you pick one and we can start transposing it. It can be my contribution to Heroes Day."

Marinette beamed at him, saying Luka was a very good friend. She shuffled through the music sheets trying to select the best one. "I like this one you wrote about making new friends. I notice the lyrics include a trip to the ice rink. You must have been really inspired."

"Aside from the fact of being frozen, I did enjoy getting to know Adrien better. I don't see a problem with being inspired by an akuma victim."

Marinette replied some of her best designs were inspired by Akuma attacks so she wasn't judging him.

They both sat down near the family computer and Luka opened up a music program he used when writing his new songs. He then played back a recording of the song in its original form for Marinette.

Marinette felt her head bobbing to beat of the music. "It really sounds great. Is there a way we can hear it on the piano as it is now?"

The boy nodded and changed the settings so it would sound as if a piano was playing. This time, the song wasn't as pleasant, but it wasn't horrible either. There were parts that the sound simply stopped, probably the notes a piano couldn't do.

"So now we have some idea how the music is supposed to sound, we can start by finding the notes which work and then replace the ones, which don't. This might take all day and tomorrow, but rest assured, you'll have this song by Heroes Day."

"Thanks, Luka. I'm going to make you a special batch of my chocolate chip cookies for you in thanks."

* * *

Juleka was starting to wish she had stayed to help Luka and Marinette. She wasn't perturbed by her mom's eccentrics. She was used to them and thought they were cool. No, the reason she wanted to be back home was a simple fact, her mother made her carry all their "booty" everywhere they went

"Now this is certainly more than enough food for Heroes Day! We're going to be the pirates of the river Seine, but instead of taking other people's booty, we'll be delivering a fine treasure to them," Anarka informed her daughter as she clapped her hands together.

"I think this is more than enough to feed all of Paris," Juleka grumbled softly. Her arms were weighed down by six bags of groceries. She also wore a backpack crammed with party supplies and costumes from, A La Poupée Merveilleuse, one of the best party supply stores in the whole city.

Now they were heading to the hardware store to pick up paint, brushes, and some odds and ends, to beautify the houseboat for Heroes Day. Juleka's mom was talking to her about what paint colors they should pick up.

"While black is traditional, I don't want the boat to look as if death is coming down the river. We need to look lively and friendly. Perhaps some red and gold paint? The _Liberty_ should be at her best if we're going to show all of Paris, we are the best heroes!"

Juleka nodded as they entered the store. Her mother went straight for the paint section, while Juleka went to check out the locks and hinges. Some of the doors on the houseboat needed to be replaced. The leftover items could be nailed on the side of the boat to make it look edgy.

As she was examining the locks, she felt someone walk around her and heard something fall to the floor. Turning around, she saw a black woman leaving the store. Her foot nudged something on the ground.

It was small LV, brown and gold, change purse. Picking it up, she felt a lot of change in it.

Mom would want me to keep it seeing its finder keepers the teenager thought to herself. She turned her head to see her mom still trying to find the right shade of gold paint.

Setting the purchases down on the floor, she hurried out of the store. She saw the same black woman from before heading to a street corner. Mustering up all her strength, she called out loudly. "Miss! Miss!"

The woman stopped, turned around. Juleka jogged over and held out the change purse. "You dropped this in the store."

"Thank you! This was a gift from a friend and I would hate to lose it. May I know your name please?"

"Juleka. My name is Juleka." To her surprise, she managed to talk in a loud, clear voice.

"Thank you again Juleka. It was very honorable of you to return this. Most people wouldn't and keep it for themselves. I hope you have a nice day." The woman shook her hand and headed on her way.

Feeling pleased with herself, headed back into the store. The purchases were still in the same place as before. Her mother, holding two large paint cans with some paintbrushes in her pocket, with a scowl on the face. "Where were you Juleka? You left our treasure unattended. I would hate to have our groceries stolen along with our supplies."

"I was returning a change purse to its owner. She dropped it when she went around me. It was the honorable thing to do."

Anarka shook her head. "Next time Juleka please don't run off without taking your stuff with you. Pick up the supplies and help me finish the shopping." The woman handed her daughter the paint cans and brushes.

Outside the store, the black woman watched Juleka pick up the supplies and continue to help her mom. Smiling, she walked away heading away from the store. A tiny magpie head popped out of the change purse.

"Well, how did she do?" Honorra questioned "Courtney."

"You were right, she did return the change purse and she didn't look inside. She is worthy of your Miraculous. Still, you need several more months to recover. If you go into your Miraculous to soon, you'll become incorporeal again," Courtney/Ning remarked to her.

"As you once said, this decision isn't up to the Great Guardian or you. I will think about it. Do you promise if my help is needed, you will deliver me to Juleka?"

"I promise. Let's hope you aren't needed when it comes to the final battle. If it does, I fear what will happen once Hawkmoth realizes there are more Miraculouses out there."


	8. Such a Big Day

**Here is the end of the second season trilogy. I hope you like it. Also, I recently learned Master Fu called himself Jade Turtle when he was active. However, I'll be sticking to the name Sea Green Turtle to keep my continuity.  
**

* * *

 _Marinette was in her room lying on her bed, but something was different. Part of her room wasn't normal. She could see a section of her room was dark. On a stand was a preserved akuma._

 _"I'm in my soul room. But why?"_

 _There was a knock on the trapdoor. Curious, which version of her was visiting, Marinette opened the door and let in Belle Bleue. The Peacock wielder was opening and closing her fan over and over again in agitation._ _"Thank goodness I was able to get to you. I found out something about my abilities, which I think you should know about your situation."  
_

 _Marinette blinked. "You know what's going on currently with me? How? Once the splintering was fixed we should only be able to talk about our current situation to another part of our soul, not sense or see it."_

 _Belle Bleue shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe it has something to do with my special ability? I don't know for sure, but that's not the point!" At this time, she opened her fan and plucked a feather out._

 _"Do you recall what my feathers do when I'm transformed?"_

 _Marinette nodded recalling that a Peacock's feathers, made from the bond of wielder and kwami, had the ability to heal the sick._

 _Belle Bleue nodded then explained the feathers from her costume could_ _ **heal**_ _, but the feathers from her fan could_ _ **summon**_ _an ally for people. "Two different ways to use inner strength. One physical and one mentally."_

 _Marinette was taken aback with this information. "Master Fu informed Adrien and me at the last meeting that he and Ning strongly believe he's got a partner of some kind."_

 _"A partner, who can help him by either being an Akuma or using a Miraculous," the blue colored hero confirmed. "You must be careful. Duusu told me the summons are more powerful when they are working with a champion/akumas."_

 _"I'll let Master Fu know. I better wake up right now. Thanks for the help Belle Bleue."_

 _"Anything for my sister soul."_

* * *

Marinette woke up in bed, still tired. She had been up most of the night, preparing her good deed for everyone on Heroes Day. Adrien's gift was resting on her desk, Luka had given it to her yesterday and she had thanked him from the bottom of her heart.

Her good deed for everyone today would be hosting a picnic with lots of healthy sandwiches, juice, and of course; lots of sweet treats. She hadn't gone to bed until two a.m. to ensure everything was perfect.

Tikki, who had been sleeping in her tiny little bed, open her eyes. She was very surprised to see Marinette up so early. "Marinette, is something wrong?"

Her wielder nodded and explained what she had learned. "We need to see Master Fu today. I wish he would give me a phone number to call him, instead of making me come to the shop."

Tikki chided her, "You know it's a security precaution to keep him safe. It's the same reason you take different routes each time you visit."

The teenager rolled her eyes and muttered something about inconveniences and not enough time in the day. A glance at the clock told her that while she had woken up early, she would need all that time to check on the food and get ready for school.

Over at Adrien's house, the teenager was trying to work the kinks out of his body. It felt to him as if his body was stiff as a board. "Ugh, can you believe it's finally Heroes Day Plagg?"

"What's the big deal?" Plagg asked in between bites. "You're a hero every day. You don't need a holiday to celebrate the fact."

"Chat Noir is a hero, Adrien Agreste is a model. I want to do a good deed for the day, but I'm booked solid today. School, fencing, Chinese lessons, and then I have to attend the Heroes Day Gala, my father is throwing for the city tonight."

Plagg's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. Galas and doing a good deed for other people? "Are you sure your father hasn't been replaced by a plant person?"

Adrien laughed and told Plagg to get into the bag. He had to leave soon for school.

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were already walking to school, eager to share their good deeds ideas with the whole class. Alya was hopping in delight as she rechecked the text message from the mayor.

"Can you believe this Nino? It took a lot of persuasions and even putting up a webpage asking for funds to cover half the expenses, but it worked! The mayor agreed to update the schools with handicap accessibility and student supplies so both teachers and students can go to school without trouble."

"That is so cool Alya!" Nino said while giving her a thumbs up. He pulled off his cap and pulled out a piece of paper, before setting it back on his head. "I made sure to put this list where I wouldn't forget it. It's a list of tunes I'm going to play at the retirement home after school. The elders will be up and booging across the dance floor."

Alya laughed a little. "Don't be surprised if they don't know any modern dance moves. Maybe I'll join you and we can do the lindy."

Coming from the opposite direction was Rose and Juleka. The petite blond was looking at her friend, more perky than usual. She was already talking a mile a minute.

"Today is so wonderful don't you think? I'm going to visit people in the hospital to cheer them up. It will be just like when I went with Prince Ali." Rose looked sad for a second. "I wish Prince Ali was here. I would love to work with him again."

Juleka assured her, she would have fun visiting people even without a prince by her side. "I am glad to help my mom, but I hope she doesn't go overboard with the pirate talk. It might scare the kids we deliver our booty to."

Suddenly, Juleka stopped and looked around her. She could have sworn she felt someone looking at her. I'm imagining things. "Let's get to school Rose."

The two girls continued on their way. If they had looked up they might have caught a glimpse of a young woman flying away from the roof of a nearby building.

Five minutes later, Peace Keeper landed on Master Fu's roof. She stealthily went down the stairs and entered Master Fu's place. He and the Kwamiis were waiting for her to report.

"No doubt about it. I felt it in the air. Today is the day Hawkmoth plans to attack. Every Miraculous wielder is healthy and ready to act at a moment's notice."

Fu nodded grimly. "I will prepare the Miraculouses for use once I've finished setting up the wards. Continue your surveillance and alerted me the second there's trouble. Our heroes will need to react swiftly."

Peace Keeper promised to alert him. Her eyes locked with Honorra for a few seconds. The message was clear. The magpie nodded as the Apprentice returned to the roof.

* * *

Near lunchtime at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel was in the backyard looking at a statue of his wife, he had commissioned for her birthday the year before her enchanted sleep. Seeing Emilie's sweet face staring back at him made his heartache even worse than before. "Today is my day," he whispered to himself.

Nathalie, who was coming out to the backyard, paused a few minutes. Gabriel looked so hopeful that he would finally have his wife back. Everything he had done over the last year was to restore his family.

I still can't forgive him for cursing Adrien and keeping the Butterfly. At the same time, I understand the depths someone will go for someone they love. After all, isn't that what I'm about to do? Nathalie contemplated in her mind.

Fully stepping into the back yard, she approached her boss. "Are you ready sir?"

He nodded. "Are you sure you're ready Nathalie?"

"I'm sure. Anything to help return your family to normal." She held out her tablet revealing her investigation results from checking in on the Rossi family.

It would seem the magic used to defeat Volpena and her family was more powerful than the spirit Marion Hood/Peace Keeper had imagined. Instead of taking two years to wipe out all memories and connections with the Foxes Teeth Guild, it had taken only four months.

They were no longer a major crime family, but ruthless business people. Which wasn't much better in most people's minds. Still, it was nice to know he would not be part of any more hunts.

According to Nathalie's research, Lila Rossi was still a prolific liar with some dangerous behavioral problems but otherwise was more manageable. According to the school's attendance sheets, she was at home sick aka skipping school.

"She's still very angry with the Miraculous Duo. While she doesn't remember the exact reason for her akumanzation, she does know her anger was directed at the heroes," Nathalie explained.

Adjusting her glasses she looked him into his own glass covered eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want to involve her? I know her powers are vital, but after last time…"

Gabriel placed both hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "I'm only going to use her for a short time, just enough to make the entire city scared and angry enough, to be vulnerable for my akumas. Once she's played her part, I will ensure her akuma is returned."

A few minutes later, they were both in the lair as the window opened. Focusing his mind, Gabriel called out his transformation phrase, "Nooroo Darkwings Rise!" Seconds later Hawkmoth appeared.

He felt Nooroo conscious taking a backseat. He was glad, he didn't need Nooroo's thoughts interfering with his plans. "The time has come to end this battle. I sense an angry teenager's mind. One whose desires to be the center of attention on this day."

A butterfly landed in his palm. He filled it with negativity and sent it off towards Lila's home.

Lila was sulking in her room, watching the live broadcast of the parades being held to honor the Heroes of Paris, on her laptop. An angry growl passed her lips as she saw balloons for the temporary heroes who showed up in the last few months.

"Rene Rogue, Carapace, Honey Bee! They are honored as heroes? Please, they are so pathetic and Rene Rogue is a doleful, scrawny, dreadful copy of Volpena! People should be worshiping me not them!"

There was a loud knock on the door before it was pulled open. Olivia Rossi stood in the doorway, arms crossed, with a furious expression on her face. "LILA ITALA ARMIDA ROSSI! How dare you lie to me and skip school just to stay home and wallow in your anger? I expected you to be better than this young lady."

Lila angrily responded, "You use to encourage lying when it came to handling people before, so why are you so livid about it now?"

Oliva Rossi stormed over to her daughter, took her by her right wrist and hauled her upright. "I taught you only to stretch the truth when it came to business practices to help you gain what you want, as long as you could back it up on a later date," she said as brandished Lila with her free hand. "I never told you to lie to your father or me. I know for certain I didn't tell you to lie about school."

Lila opened her mouth to protest only to think better of it with the look she was getting from her mom. Instead, she jerked her wrist free and looked at the floor. Her entire body was seething in rage.

"I can't stand to go to school today! Everyone at school will be talking about all their good deeds and why the so-called Heroes of Paris inspire them. I wanted to throw up yesterday when I heard my classmates Marc and Kagami talking." She rolled her eyes and made air quotes as she mocked her two classmates for wanting to help little kids improve their reading and athletic skills.

Olivia was not impressed with her daughter's behavior. "That's your excuse for skipping school? Why not just come up with a deed greater than anyone at the school and you would be the best civilian hero today?" her mother pointed out evenly.

"I need to be absolute best hero in the city! It's what I deserve!"

Oliva shushed her daughter and narrowed her lips. "You are not getting your way this time Lila. You always want to be the center of attention and aim for more than you can get. Ambition is fine, but overconfidence will always ensure you fail."

She then informed her daughter that if she didn't attend her afternoon classes, not only would she be grounded, but she would spend the next two weeks doing all the chores for the _entire_ household.

Watching her mom leave, Lila slammed her feet on the floor and clenched her palms together. She knocked off her fox tail necklace, the one from the family heirloom jewelry room, from her desk. It clinked softly as it hit the floor.

Lila snatched it up and held it in her hands. "If only you really did have magic powers. I would show everyone I'm the best!"

An akuma appeared in the room and darted for the necklace. Lila stilled as she listened to a familiar voice.

 _"Hello, Volpena. Your anger has grown since the last time we talked. The Miraculous Heroes are nothing compared to you. Do you want to bring sorrow and misery to the people of Paris?"_

"It's time for all of Paris to see how pathetic these heroes are."

 _"Then go use your illusions to carry out your mission for me."_

Hawkmoth waited anxiously for Volpena to complete her mission. Nathalie turned on her tablet to watch the parade. About a minute later, an illusion of an akumatized Ladybug fighting Chat Noir for his Miraculous, appeared on the balloons. The fight went on for a few minutes before the fake Ladybug killed her partner with his own power, before taking his ring and swinging away.

"A bit too dramatic in my opinion, but she got the job done. Was there any trouble retrieving the akuma?"

Hawkmoth shook his head as the akuma returned to the lair and became white again. "I had Lila return home to await further instructions. Hopefully, I won't need her again."

Summoning a new akuma he turned to his assistant. "Are you ready Nathalie?"

She nodded and let the akuma infected her tablet. She heard her boss telling her she would be the ultimate assistant by boosting his power as Catalyst. The purple smoke covered her body and she transformed.

Catalyst had periwinkle skin. On her head she wore a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head, leaving her mouth exposed.

She also wore a black dress suit with stiff shoulders, including a dark red front and swan neck collar that features a red downward-arrow-shaped section in the center.

The sleeves covered her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. Also, she had pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs come down to her feet, having red high-heels, soles, and tips.

"Hawkmoth, I am here to increase your power by a hundred percent." Catalyst pressed her hands on his chest. "You are no longer Hawkmoth, but Scarlet Hawkmoth!"

The colors of Hawkmoth's costume turned from purple to scarlet, with a tinge of neon purple. His pommel glowed red and suddenly the whole flitter was transformed into scarlet akumas.

"Yes, I can feel my power increasing!" Hawkmoth exclaimed. "Go and create my Akuma army! Carry out your assignments and then meet me at the Eiffel Tower!"

As the supercharged evil butterflies flew out the window, he gave Catalyst a reassuring nod. "Stay safe Catalyst. No matter what happens, you will not risk your safety for mine. Do you understand?"

"Understood Hawkmoth." She watched as some of the supercharged akumas picked him up and carried him out the window to the Eiffel Tower, leaving her alone in the mansion.

* * *

At Collège Françoise Dupont, the students were about to leave for lunch when their phones all pinged, alerting them to an emergency news broadcast about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Puzzled, Adrien pulled up the live broadcast and held it so both he and Marinette could see what was being broadcasted.

"This is Nadja Chamack reporting to you live from the Heroes Day Outdoor Music Festival stage. Earlier today an akumatized Ladybug killed her own partner Chat Noir claiming his Miraculous for herself and Hawkmoth."

Marinette gasped in shock and Adrien's eyes widened as they viewed a video filmed earlier at the parade. They knew it was fake, but it was still unbelievably convincing.

"How?" Adrien whispered.

"Volpena! I can't believe it. He akumatized her again after what happened last time?" Marinette responded softly.

The broadcast switched back to Nadja, who was joined by Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. "Jagged, Clara, what are your thoughts about this situation?"

Jagged was crying and strummed his guitar sadly. "How can we have Heroes Day without our heroes? Paris has lost its rock and roll!"

"There is no reason to dance and sing! The concert should be canceled!" Clara moaned.

"There you have it, folks. Heroes Day has turned into…what in the world is that?!"

The camera jerked to the right as a flitter of red akumas descended from the sky. The camera captured the sight of Nadja, Jagged, and Clara along with Penny, who was coming to Jagged's rescue, all turn back into Prime Queen, Guitar Villain, Frightingale, and lastly Troublemaker. The only difference then before was they were all scarlet red.

Prime Queen cackled in delight. "Prime Queen here with a news breaking story. Scarlet Hawkmoth is taking over the city! Prepare to serve him!"

In the background, you could see the other three already causing chaos to civilians. The camera fell to the ground as the cameraman ran for his life.

The students at the school were stunned. How could this be happening?!

"Look up there!" Alya shouted. The swarming scarlet akumas descended into the courtyard. People ran or tried to get away, but within minutes several students and a few staff members were once again akumatized.

Seeing the akumas approaching their temporary allies, Marinette sprang into action. "Everyone calm down! The akumas are attracted to your fear. Taking a few deep breaths and think calming thoughts."

Juleka was the first one to respond to Marinette's advice. Taking a few deep breaths, she thought about what she liked. Playing guitar, doing people's makeup, her best friend Rose. Opening her eyes, she saw a scarlet akuma stopping and then it flew off elsewhere. Seeing this success others followed her lead. Slowly the swarm left as Adrien led the students to the front door to safety.

As people exited the building they could hear a loud pitter patter coming their way. The ground shook and window glass cracked. Marinette was frozen in disbelief as she stared at the giant Rollopolo. The hamster's eyes locked on to her and before she could move grabbed her and stuffed the girl in his cheek pouch.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed. He ran at the hamster, ready to punch it in a naïve attempt to free her only to go super slow when an elongated handkerchief touched him and he heard a voice say "No running!"

Mr. Etiquette was riding on the giant hamster, his stance was playful. He waggled a finger at the model. "Now, now, it's very rude to be running ahead of your escort."

"Escort?" Adrien managed to get out of his slow-moving mouth.

The Akuma nodded and bowed. "Master Hawkmoth can't have you two running around where you might get hurt." Snapping his fingers, Rollopolo snatched up Adrien, stuffing him his other cheek pouch.

The mega size hamster jumped across the street landing in front of the bakery. Inside, Tom and Sabine held each other as the creature spit the two teenagers out. Both moaned and tried to wipe the saliva off them.

Mr. Etiquette laughed joyfully. "You two stay safe inside and don't try to run off. My friend and I will be keeping watch on the bakery, so you two don't slip away in an effort to save your friends."

With a flick of the handkerchief, the bakery door locked and the security system trapped them inside, except for the door that led to the residential quarters.

Sabine went over to her daughter as Tom checked on Adrien. "Are you okay?" she asked Marinette as she helped her stand up. Her nose wrinkled a little at the smell coming off her child.

"I'm fine, just feeling really sordid."

Adrien nodded as well. "I can't believe we got eaten by a giant hamster. Nor do I get why we're in lockdown while the rest of the city is being terrorized."

Tom told them it didn't matter. The important thing was they were safe. He urged the teens to get cleaned up right away. He and Sabine would be in the living room watching the news.

After cleaning up, the two of them went up to Marinette's room to strategize. Marinette sat at her desk and Adrien on the chaise as their Kwamiis came out. The question in everyone's mind was how they would get out unnoticed, or having Marinette's parents finding out they were superheroes?

* * *

Outside the building, crouched on the school roof, Peace Keeper touched her mask, activating its magic vision filter. She saw the monstrous hamster and the good mannered boy Akumas, then she also spotted Vanisher.

The invisible girl was standing on the front steps waiting for instructions. Vanisher would make an excellent scout if she tracked one of the heroes to the Great Guardian. Then Hawkmoth would be able to steal the other Miraculouses and use them for evil.

"Need to take her out of the game first." Activating her jetpack, which thanks to magic, was super quiet, and she flew down into the courtyard. Through the open doors, she saw Rollopolo sniffing the air, searching for her.

Rolling to the right staircase, Peace Keeper reached into her belt pocket and pulled out a small vial, which had a strange blue mist in it. Putting on a nose clip, she opened the vial and moved the scent towards the doors.

Vanisher, who was scanning the sky, suddenly smelled something damp and sweet with her nose. Without realizing it, she walked back into the school and towards the right staircase. A few seconds later she felt something grip her shoulder and she slumped down unconscious.

After dragging the girl into the locker room, the young woman used permanent markers to outline her and stuffed her into a locker, so if she did wake up, she still could be seen.

Distracting Rollopolo and Mr. Etiquette turned out to be easy. She threw stones one direction. Sensing a trap, the pair went in the opposite way where the sound was coming from.

Smirking, Peace Keeper flew from the direction the sound had actually come by and landed on the balcony. Using her enhanced muscles, she tore the security door off the trapdoor and dropped into Marinette's bedroom, surprising the teens.

Rolling her eyes, Peace Keeper said, "We can't do this mission without you two. Fu and I figured that Hawkmoth might try to contain you somehow, so once I alerted him of the attack, I came straight here."

"Thank goodness, what's the situation out there?" Tikki asked anxiously.

"Not right now Tikki. You two need to transform and find the temporary wielders, so they can use their Miraculouses to help you." She held out three boxes.

Adrien took the one for Nino and Marinette grabbed the girls. Peace Keeper showed them where to meet her once the team was assembled. The teens quickly transformed and headed out, just a minute before their "guards" came back.

Chat Noir found Nino first. The boy had made it a few blocks from the school. He was being backed into a corner in a small grocery store by a small group of akumas, ready to infect him.

Thinking quickly, the hero snatched up a plastic bag, put it on his baton, before using his makeshift net to catch all the akumas in. Then he spun around and deposited them into a small freezer unit and shut the door.

"The cold will slow them down a bit, but eventually they'll get free." Nino rushed over and hugged the hero.

"DUDE! I knew you couldn't be dead! No way would you ever let Ladybug get akumatized!"

"Yeah, I'm amazing like that." He broke the embrace and held out the box. "Hawkmoth's created an army of Akumas out there. Ladybug and I need your help. Can I count on you, Nino?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Two minutes later Chat Noir and Carapace headed to the rendezvous coordinates double time.

Ladybug counted her blessings when she saw both Alya and Rose together. The girls had been with Juleka trying to get to safety, but in the chaos, Juleka had been separated from them.

She landed in front of the girls and whipped her yo-yo around. "Stay behind me! I need to deal with a few of these akumas first!" Lightning fast she caught all the charged up akumas and released them.

"Ladybug! I'm so glad to see you! The whole city needs to know you're alive," Alya said as she reached for her phone only for the heroine to stop her.

"I don't have time for an interview or to meet with your both separately. Rene Rouge, Honey Bee, your assistance is needed now."

"You're Rene Rouge/Honey Bee!" the girls exclaimed to each other. Laughing, they quickly reunited with their Kwamiis and transformed.

Five minutes later they arrived at the top of the La Trocadero roof. Waiting for them there was Peace Keeper, whose eyes were locked on the Eiffel Tower. "The situation is worse than we imagined. Hawkmoth has the Akumas spread throughout the city, pushing the crowds back while endangering them," she stated over her shoulder.

She turned around and faced the group. "Hawkmoth or Scarlet Hawkmoth as he's calling himself now, appeared on the tower three minutes ago. He's declared his intentions. Unless the Miraculouses are brought to him in next ten minutes, he will hold the entire city hostage by turning them into Akumas."

Ladybug started to respond only for Rene Rouge to blurt out, "I knew it! I knew you were real! I need to find a phone and…"

"Ms. Cesaire now is not the time for distractions! Did my warning about losing focus mean nothing to you?" Peace Keeper spoke sharply at the fox wielder.

Rene Rouge was taken aback at the use of her real name. This woman had been forcefully bonded with Trixx? It _was_ her voice that had told her to focus on the mission.

She was shocked when Peace Keeper addressed Nino and Rose by their last names to get their attention. It was a jolt to their systems to know someone other than the two heroes knew their identities. The three temporary heroes looked over to Ladybug and Chat Noir wondering what they were supposed to do. The duo kept their gaze firmly on Peace Keeper.

"Now that I have your attention, I will explain the mission and what you need to know. My name is Peace Keeper. My connection with the Miraculouses as well as my existence is classified, therefore I have taken precautions in order to help you fight this battle, that is, if you still want to."

The temporary heroes looked confused so Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on either side of the secret UN agent.

Ladybug stood straight, hands clasped together and started speaking. "Today is Heroes Day, but being a hero is more than just saving the city." She spread her arms wide declaring how all of Paris was one big family and how the citizens trusted them to keep them safe. No fight is a guaranteed a victory. Hopefully, we'll succeed this time. If we don't, Paris loses more than its heroes, but its freedom as well. Earlier, you believed you lost your heroes. This time it could really happen."

Chat Noir spoke up as he entered the conversation. He talked about how they all needed to stand tall and not back down no matter how hopeless things looked. "Being a hero is putting the needs of others before yourself, even if you might lose your life or get seriously injured. This isn't a game so we need to know you're committed to this."

The other three looked at each other before nodding their heads and grabbing their weapons. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at Peace Keeper, whose Kwami Charm necklace twinkled in the sunlight.

It was time to counterattack!

* * *

The adult quickly brought everyone up to speed. How Hawkmoth had akumatized a trusted friend and this person was responsible for the power up. "This person is probably hidden in Hawkmoth's lair, to prevent us from cleansing their akuma. In this regard, we must destroy the object that has been enhanced in order for Hawkmoth's powers to return to normal."

They nodded in understanding. With Hawkmoth's powers restored to normal, he could only keep one person akumatized. Without his ally close by, he wouldn't be able to power up.

"Then our objective is to take down Hawkmoth and relieve him of his Miraculous," Ladybug stated.

"He won't make it easy. There's a reason he's stationed his Akuma army all over the city," Chat Noir added.

"Innocent people could get hurt. We have to protect them," Honey Bee insisted.

"How do we do that? Without Ladybug, we can't cleanse the citizens of their akumas. What's to stop Hawkmoth from akumatizing them again?" Rene Rogue asked.

"We'll just have to do our best to contain the akumas until ladybug can cleanse them," Carapace told her grimly.

Ladybug took charge, telling the three temporary heroes to spread throughout the city and do their best to keep the citizens safe. As soon as they defeated the other Akumas, they would join her, Chat Noir, and Peace Keeper in capturing Hawkmoth.

The group split up as they carried out their objectives. The original trio jumped off the roof and landed at one end of the bridge that connected to the Eiffel Tower. Each stood tall and proud. Secretly, Peace Keeper activated a new tech device, which mimicked the chromospheres of octopus, rendering her virtually impossible to detect by the digital eye.

"Hawkmoth, your days of terror are over! Hand over your Miraculous now!" Ladybug shouted.

"I don't think so Ladybug. You're outnumbered and even if your friends rejoin you they won't be able to stop my entire army. It will be _you_ giving me your Miraculous!"

"Enough chitchat, let's do this already!" Chat Noir called out.

"Indeed."

The first wave of Akumas rushed towards them and they responded in kind. From a distance, Stormy Weather shot lightning out of her umbrella. Pharaoh called upon Horus to gain wings, and Mime mimed having a sword.

The trio jumped to avoid the lightning. Peace Keeper activated her jetpack and soared into the air after Stormy Weather, while Chat Noir went after Mime leaving Ladybug to handle Pharaoh.

Stormy Weather dodged Peace Keeper and swept her umbrella in a wide arc, sending deadly hail at her foe. "I'm going to knock you out of the sky!"

Peace Keeper banked to the left and dove under the attack. She dove underneath the Akuma and fired her grabbling line. It wrapped around the umbrella and she tore it away. "Without your umbrella you are helpless. Surrender."

Stormy Weather laughed and held out her hand. Peace Keeper, felt the umbrella vibrate in her hand trying to break free. She held on tighter but the umbrella shook even more. It popped open forcing the young woman to drop it.

Instead of falling to the ground, it zipped right back into Stormy Weather's hand like a magnet. "Scarlet Hawkmoth was kind enough to upgrade me. Let's see how you handle this storm!" as she twirled it around building up a powerful windstorm.

On the ground, Ladybug and Chat Noir were discovering their old enemies, had been given an upgrade. Pharaoh could now call upon the powers of Set, unleashing red sandstorms and added by Timebreaker, who was stealing energy from the plants around the bridge.

Ladybug blocked the sandstorm with her yo-yo. Hearing the sound of rollerblades, she dove to the right and pushed off the ground with her hands and flipped over Timebreaker, snagging her skate and pulling it off.

Landing, she broke the roller blade releasing the akuma and quickly cleansed it. This resulted in Alix slamming into Pharaoh's chest, destroying his amulet, making him revert into Jahlil, Alix's older brother.

Ladybug barely had time to enjoy her victory, when she was cornered by Mr. Pigeon and Simon Says. It was going to be a long fight.

Chat Noir was having his own difficulties. Mime could now do two mimes at once, creating a sword and shield for himself. Riposte foil had changed into an epee and now could now do harder thrusts, which were meant to draw blood.

"You're no match for an elite fencer like myself!" Riposte exclaimed as she thrust her epee towards his abdomen. He blocked with his staff trying to push her off when Mime added pressure with his sword.

Chat Noir was buckling under the pressure of the weight. Digging deep he pushed them back and smashed his staff against Riposte sword hand, breaking the blade in half and freeing her.

The Mime mimed a fishing pool and hooked Chat's staff to pull it away, only for the black cat to yank him closer so he could tear the hat off his head. Mr. Haprele returned to normal as he stumbled to the ground.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we are," Chat Noir muttered under his breath.

* * *

Rene Rouge was protecting a group of civilians near the zoo from Evilstrator and Rogercop.

"By orders of Scarlet Hawkmoth, you are hereby detained," Rogercop said as he shot multiple pairs of handcuffs at her.

Rene Rouge knocked them away with her flute and then kicked a pair that had been heading for her ankles away. "Better luck next time."

"I don't need any luck to snare you!" Evilstrator called out. He drew on his arm tablet a snare attached to the fox heroine's right leg and it became reality.

"Ugh!" Rene Rogue was stuck and looking behind her, she saw so many frightened families with small children. I can't let them down she thought.

Bringing the flue up to her lips she played a tune, creating an illusion of a skulk of foxes surrounding her. They growled and jumped at the two Akumas, who instinctively flinched, giving herself time to use her flute as leverage to get out of the snare.

She swiftly attacked the two Akumas in a flurry of punches and kicks, managing to destroy their possessed objects. Turning to the civilians she asked for their help. "I need to go help others. Can all of you keep an eye on these two so they don't get akumatized again?"

"You can count on us Rene Rogue. It's Heroes Day for everyone!" a person from the crowd yelled at her. Nodding, the superheroine took off, not noticing she was being stalked from the air.

Across the city, Carapace was doing battle against the Magician of Malice and Pixilator. He attacked both of them at the same time with his meteor hammer. One end hit Pixilator in the stomach and the other managed to bruise Magician's knee.

"Come on dudes, snap out of it! You know you don't want to do this!"

"No hero is going to stop us from carrying out Master Scarlet Hawkmoth's wishes!" Magician declared. He waved his wand and made all the cars disappear revealing the cowering civilians.

"I'll just add them to Scarlet Hawkmoth collection of future Akumas." Pixilator lined up his vision with a group of elderly ladies.

Sliding on his shell, Carapace bashed into Pixilator, making him snap a photo of two lampposts, which disappeared into the digital world. Carapace sprang to his feet and jumped on the Akuma trying to break the camera on his face.

"I could use a little help here!" the villain called out to his partner. Magician aimed his wand at the turtle hero, only to slip in a pile of garbage that had been knocked over earlier in the fight.

Carapace grinned as he pulled off the camera and destroyed it. Vincent Aza returned to normal, giving the teen hope he could actually do this. He didn't know how quickly the situation could change.

With Honey Bee, she was having her own problems. She had been surrounded by the entire Bourgeois family. Antibug, Emperor, and Style Queen leered at her.

"Nowhere to run you little pest! I'm going to turn you into an accessory!" Style Queen declared as she fired a blast of glitter at her.

Honey Bee deflected it with her trompo, which was then taken by Antibug's bladed yo-yo. "If I can't destroy Ladybug, I'll take you in her place!"

The two teens engaged in a fist fight, which turned into a brawl when Emperor joined in with a few soldiers. Style Queen kept firing her staff, glittering anyone it touched.

Honey Bee tossed Antibug over her shoulders and then did a spin kick sweeping Emperor to his feet. Her wings buzzed quickly sending the glitter back at Style Queen causing her to chock.

Snatching up her trompo, she tied up the whole family. "Please don't struggle. I'm trying to help you."

"We don't want your help!" Antibug snarled.

"Scarlet Hawkmoth will deal with you personally," Style Queen shrieked.

"In fact, you're about to join us, Killer Bee," Emperor chuckled as Dark Cupid struck the heroine in the back with his hate arrows.

Honey Bee's lips darkened as she called out for an akuma to grant her new powers. One came and possessed her Miraculous turning her into Killer Bee. She was then joined by Rene Rage and Shell Shocker.

Releasing the Bourgeois family, the new Akumas followed their orders. Take down Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Peace Keeper for good.

* * *

Back at the central fight, it wasn't looking good for the heroes or the Great Guardian's Apprentice. Every time they freed one Akuma, Scarlet Hawkmoth transformed them again.

Peace Keeper called upon both Trixx's and Pollen's gift at the same time. "Spirit Guides Swarm!" Two tiny fox cubs popped into existence with eight bees floating over them.

Spotting Animan, the two creatures went after him. Spinning around she noticed Ladybug in trouble as Copycat lunged at her with his Cataclysm. Dropping in front of Ladybug, she called on Wayzz's power, hoping a tenth of his power, would be enough to stop the attack.

"Shell Guard!" The green turtle-like shell covered the two of them. The magic forced Copycat backward, his Cataclysm struck part of the street, causing a small opening to form to the sewers below.

"Thanks, Peace Keeper."

"Don't thank me yet Ladybug. Scarlet Hawkmoth's second wave of attack has arrived!" The woman pointed over the bluenette's shoulder. Indeed, half of the Akumas were no longer attacking the city. Instead, they were being led by the akumatized heroes.

"Meow. I think our luck just ran out!" Chat Noir yelled as he finished dealing with Dark Owl by sticking him up in a tree. He was panting hard, clearly exhausted. Ladybug wasn't much better as she struggled to stay upright.

Peace Keeper assessed the situation and instantly knew what needed to be done. "You two go! Recharge and come up with a strategy to get close to Hawkmoth."

"What about you Peace Keeper? You can't take on this whole army by yourself!"

"I won't be alone," she replied as she touched the charm necklace. All the charms twinkled as seven different retrocognition visions entered her mind. Each Kwami showing a piece of their past to assist in her one woman stand.

Pulling out her own weapon she again urged the two to retreat once more. This time they listened as they dropped through the crack created by Copycat.

Scarlet Hawkmoth gripped his cane even harder. "The first wave get into the sewers and flush them out! I want those Miraculouses now!" The Akumas, who had just been attacking all nodded. They jumped single file into the crevice just as the second wave arrived.

Peace Keeper found herself surrounded and felt Nooroo's charm activate, creating a connection between her and Scarlet Hawkmoth. Of course, the meeting of the minds took place in his mindscape.

The Butterfly Wielder tapped his cane on the floor. Out of the tip, scarlet paint covered the whole area, except for a small circle where Peace Keeper stood. The man predatory eyes gazed at Peace Keeper's Kwami Charm necklace.

"So we meet again Peace Keeper. This time, I have the _advantage_ over you," he cackled in delight. "I know you're a smart lady. The odds are against you and Ladybug and Chat Noir will not be able to stop my army."

Leaning forward on his cane, the man continued to speak, occasionally tapping the cane on the floor. "Surrender yourself and the Kwami Charm necklace. I promise I won't let my Akumas rough you up to much."

Peace Keeper scoffed and rolled her eyes. She pointed at him with her right hand and made a sweeping gesture with her other arm. "You believe that you've already won because you manipulated me into your mindscape? Then you're a bigger fool then I believed you to be."

The villain shrugged his shoulders and pointed the pommel at her. "Since this is my mindscape, I'll just akumatized you here, then you'll have to give me your charm necklace."

Peace Keeper shook her head. "Never use force when there is a more peaceful solution to the problem." A purple outline formed around her body and she started down the man. "You're not the only one who has new powers."

Thrusting her hands forward, a bright purple wave of emotion crashed into Scarlet Hawkmoth. He screamed as the telepathic connection was forcefully terminated.

In the real world, the man felt the worse headache in the world. An invisible punch struck him in the gut as something sharp tore into his back. He fell to his knees gasping.

 _"Scarlet Hawkmoth! What's going on? I can feel that you're hurt! How?"_ Catalyst demanded in a slightly worried tone. Her master's plans didn't include him getting hurt by a telepathic link.

 _"I'm fine! Just focus on the mission at hand!"_ Forcing himself to stand, he ordered Prime Queen to move her camera drones closer to the action so he could see what was going on.

His Akuma did as he asked. On the video, he could see Peace Keeper in a three-way fight with the akumatized heroes. Like a slow-motion ballet, she dodged Rene Rage's punch before sliding under Shell Shocker's legs. She jumped on top of him and pushed off, snagging Killer Bee and rolled in the air so when they hit the ground Killer Bee's wings were damaged.

Mother May I, Sandboy, and Zombizou rushed forward to help their comrades, each preparing their attack. Before they got close enough to launch them, Peace Keeper's throat glowed blue. "Raging Call!"

The second wave of Akumas all clutched their ears all looking a little disoriented and some of them sick. The sonic cry was so loud it busted the street lamps for several blocks.

Peace Keeper wobbled on her feet. Even though she had only use a tenth of Duusu's power, her throat felt raw. "I'm not going to use that particular power again for a while."

Scarlet Hawkmoth jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes to make sure nothing was in them. How in the world had Peace Keeper accessed _Duusu's power?_ Peace Keeper couldn't have met Duusu and bonded with her. It was impossible!

In his lair, Catalyst was also shocked. She had been right about something being off with the cameras that day, but it didn't make any sense. A human had to awaken a kwami, they couldn't do it themselves! It was a mystery which would have to wait.

 _Keep your focus on the plan Scarlet Hawkmoth! Once you have the Miraculouses nothing else will matter."_

She's right I need to stay focused Scarlet Hawkmoth thought to himself. Emilie is waiting for you at home. All you have to do is secure the Miraculouses and bring Adrien back to the mansion.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and growled. "What is it Prime Queen?"

"Sir, the citizens of Paris are banding together and fighting back. They heard Ladybug and Chat Noir are not dead. What should we do?"

Swiftly, he took control of the situation. His gigantic sized Akumas were sent to quash the Paris Resistance. Next, he ordered Frozer to start freezing the river and the surrounding area because his first wave still hadn't captured the duo. Lastly, he ordered the second wave to continue their attack on Peace Keeper.

* * *

About half a mile away from where her houseboat usually docked, Juleka was combatting Captain Hardrock aka her mother. Luka was nowhere in sight as the Goth girl fought the Akuma on the street. If Hardrock made it to the _Liberty_ there was no way Juleka could stop her.

"You scurvy landlubber, I'm going to rock your world so hard, you'll be deaf!" Captain Hardrock, informed the girl as she slashed with her cutlass/microphone.

Juleka blocked the attack by sacrificing her guitar. She had been extremely lucky her mom had been away from the boat handing out the treats, so she could slip on board to grab it before Hardrock returned.

"Sorry, today's not a musical festival. It's Heroes Day!" Juleka spoke in a loud and clear voice. Taking a risk, she dove to the right to grab the akumatized object, only at the last second, twisted to the left.

Captain Hardrock's weapon missed Juleka by inches, who got around to the Akuma's backside and shoved her to the ground. The teenager quickly grabbed the akumatized object before it could roll away and broke it.

The akuma inside flew away in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. If Juleka squinted she could see a red and black blur making their way towards the tower. Resting her left hand on her chest, she let out a deep breath, she didn't know she had been holding.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of this. This nightmare will be over with soon."

"It might not be over yet," a voice said behind her. The teen spun around and saw an old man dressed in old fashioned Chinese clothing, along with a large hat and a green handkerchief covering the lower portion of his face.

The man knelt down and check Ankara's neck for a pulse. Finding one, he straightened up, wincing slightly due to the pain in his back. "Your mother will be fine. She's just unconscious due to hitting the ground so hard."

"Who are you and how you do know that's my mom?" Juleka asked softly. Her eyes went from the man to her mom and back again. Could she take the man down if he tried to hurt her? Probably, but something told her this man was stronger than he looked.

The man's eyes formed a smile and he spoke kindly to her. "I've heard a lot about you Ms. Juleka Couffaine. Two of my closest friends have been watching you and have decided you are worthy for something special."

"Worthy of what?" the teen was frightened. The man had just confessed his friends had been stalking her and now he had approached her? What if this something special was bad?

"Please don't be frightened. I promise no one is going to hurt you," a small cheery voice chirped. Out of the man's pocket came a tiny creature who looked similar to a toy magpie. The creature hovered in front of her and bowed. "My name is Honorra, the Kwami of Honor. You got my attention with your honorable acts Juleka."

The Kwami paused as she looked in the distance towards the Eiffel Tower and shuddered slightly. "The Miraculous heroes are strong, but Hawkmoth has shown he has no honor. I have no doubt he has a trap set to deal with the heroes should the directly confront him."

Locking eyes with Juleka's one exposed eye, the kwami added, "I need your help to keep Hawkmoth from trapping the others. Without our assistance, he could win. Will you wield my Miraculous?"

The man held out a tiny black and red box. He just stood there waiting patiently to see if the teenager would take it.

This can't be happening! I must be dreaming because there's no way anyone would choose me to be a hero. I'm not special enough to work alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I think you're mistaken Honorra. I don't believe I'm good enough to be a heroine."

The old man looked at the downcast Kwami before communicating directly with the timid child. "Heed me, child. You are letting the doubts of others keep you from exploring new paths to help you grow. The Kwami of Honor herself has chosen you out of everyone in the world to wield her power because she believes in you. Believe me, Honorra didn't make this choice lightly. You're the one person she trusts most in the world. Will you let her down?"

Juleka raised her right hand up and checked her reflection in the hand mirror on her glove. She looked the same on the outside, but inside she felt a strong craving to become more than she had ever been. "I'll do it," she said in a resolute voice.

Taking the box, she opened it and watched as the headband inside grew until it was normal size again. She brushed the hair away from her eye and put the accessory on. "What do I need to know?" she asked as the man pocketed the box.

"You're power is Bestowment. You can gift someone with incredible power for a short amount of time. Once you use it, you only have five minutes before you return to normal. Your weapon is a saber and don't worry, the skill to use it will come to you naturally. Oh, and I hope you like flying because that's how we _kkachi_ travel."

Juleka raised an eyebrow and the kwami told her _kkachi_ was the Korean word for magpie. Juleka tested out the word and she liked it. "How do I transform?"

"Say, Collecting Items." Honorra tensed knowing she was risking a lot including the possibility she would never be able to interact physically with the world again. Yet it was honorable to give your life for a cause.

"Also, don't forget to return your Miraculous to Ladybug or Chat Noir once the mission has been completed," the old man added. He bowed to her and then walked away leaving the new pair alone.

"I won't. Honorra, Collecting Items!" There was a rush of energy as the magpie kwami flew into her Miraculous and activated the headband.

* * *

Juleka's transformation started in her hands. Short black gloves with feathers on the rims appeared on her hands and the long sleeves turned a navy blue. Black boots with navy trim and sharp blue line, down part of the shoe, appeared on her feet.

A white bodysuit with smaller split collar appeared on her body with the sides black appeared on her body. A navy belt with a black buckle around the waist appeared with a saber attached to it. A short, rounded, navy blue cape with a black trim appeared with black attachments secure it to her upper arms appeared.

Her long hair lost the purple coloring as it piled on top of her head in an elegant bun, with her bangs framing her face, and not covering one eye. Dark purple lipstick covered her lips as a black mask appeared over her eyes.

She crossed her left foot in front of her right and inclined a bit forward, with her arms spread wide as her finishing pose. She was no longer Juleka, but Kkachi!

* * *

Running down the sidewalk, she jumped into the air. The wind blew through her cape stretching it into a wingsuit, allowing her to fly/glide through the air safely as she gained altitude

"This is the scariest and coolest thing to ever happen to me!" Kkachi said to herself quietly. She had never done BASE jumping at all, let alone with a wingsuit before, it was a bit too extreme for her tastes.

She was surprised how quickly she figure out the mechanics to her magical wingsuit. It felt like there was a voice in the back of her mind, telling her body how to use the wingsuit. She had covered quite a distance when she spotted a small platform on a nearby building she could land on to catch her breath.

Landing, Kkachi let out a snort. "I can't believe I just did that! I wish Rose had seen me like this." Something sparkling caught her attention. Like a true magpie, she zeroed her attention on it. Her eyesight was super sharp and could see long distances.

Ladybug had just released a whole flutter of white butterflies into the air. Scarlet Hawkmoth was blaring to the sky as the three temporary heroes joined the duo. She also spotted a moving shimmer which had also joined the group. Another new hero perhaps?

"They don't look like they need my help," Kkachi mused only to spot a concealed danger. Hiding behind one leg of the tower was a female in a dark orange hoodie. She recognized the person. It was Lila!

The girl wasn't akumatized, but she was holding something in her hand and had a deadly mien on her face. Kkachi eyes zoomed in on it. It was a sharp dagger of some kind. From the way she was holding it, Lila certainly knew how to use it meritoriously.

Only she's not looking at Scarlet Hawkmoth, she's staring at the heroes, especially Ladybug. Why would she want to hurt her someone she's best friends with? Unless it was a lie?

There was no time to think. Lila was inching closer as the heroes moved closer to the tower so they could jump up and battle Scarlet Hawkmoth. She had to do something before Lila attacked Ladybug, who was oblivious to her presence.

"Time for Paris to meet its newest heroine," Kkachi whispered. She jumped off the platform and felt herself zooming through the sky as she dove for Lila, who was ready to pounce.

* * *

Lila was smirking in delight as she saw Ladybug getting ready to jump up towards the platform to save the day. Only she wouldn't and Lila would! She started to lunge when she heard a piercing shriek

She had only twisted her head slightly when she was kicked hard in the back. Lila fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away, startling the heroes, who were shocked to see her.

Growling, the bitter teen snatched up her dagger and sprang towards Ladybug, who froze, when a bluish-black blur landed in front of the heroine. The sound of blades clashing against each other startled both Lila and Ladybug.

Ladybug gasped as she saw the magpie themed girl using a gleaming saber to keep Lila's dagger from reaching her. The blade was navy blue and attached to a white and black handle. "Go stop Hawkmoth! I'll handle her," the new heroine shouted over her shoulder.

"Be careful!" Ladybug called out before jumping up.

"Join us if you can," Chat Noir added with some cheek.

Kkachi didn't acknowledge them, her focus entirely on keeping the dagger from cutting her. She slashed her weapon wide, earning some space from Lila, who was more agile and would be able to stab her if she got to close.

"Stop this! Ladybug isn't the enemy! We need her to help defeat Scarlet Hawkmoth and save Paris" Lila got in close and nearly stabbed her if Kkachi didn't have enhanced flexibility to maneuver out of the way.

Those words increased Lila's rage as she fought harder. "Ladybug this, Ladybug that. I am so sick of hearing about Ladybug! I wish she was dead! I would make a much better heroine than her." The two blades clashed with each other over and over.

Lila took a few stabs at Kkachi. If she wasn't wearing a magical suit right then she would have been bleeding out horribly. "I will have her Miraculous or someone else's for myself!"

"You aren't honorable enough for one," Kkachi told the crazed teen as she struck the flat side of her sabre against Lila's head as hard as she could. She fell to the ground like a pile of bricks.

Kkachi kicked the dagger away. Whatever was going on with Lila would have to wait for now. She needed to go see if the other Miraculous Heroes need her help. Jumping in the air, she let her wingsuit take her to the battle.

* * *

What a battle it was. Scarlet Hawkmoth was a master at Canne de combat. He used a _latéral extérieur_ striking Ladybug's yo-yo away and did a quick heel turn to block Chat Noir's staff.

Rena Rouge tried to strike Scarlet Hawkmoth with her flute only for the villain to jump and then use an _avant_ which pushed her into Carapace, who had was twirling his meteor hammer getting ready to strike. Both of them stumbled backward.

Honey Bee flew over him, trying to snatch the cane out of his hands, but he parried her out of the way.

Peace Keeper observed Scarlet Hawkmoth's movements looking for the perfect time to strike. She looked up at Kkachi and signaled her to be ready. The girl nodded.

Peace Keeper moved forward and ducked under the cane strike before giving the man an uppercut punch. It dazed him for a second as she reached out to take the cane, but he recovered struck her in the wrist with the pommel to keep her from taking it.

"How do you have the power of the Peacock? The Peacock hasn't been active for over a century!" he demanded as he drove her backward.

"That's my little secret," she hissed at him as grabbed onto the cane and pushed it upward. The two of them struggled to gain control of it neither gaining any ground.

Scarlet Hawkmoth was so focused on keeping his grip on his weapon, he didn't hear the wind whistling behind him. One second, he was struggling with his cane and the next second it had been forcefully yanked out of his hands.

Quickly, Peace Keeper threw the man over her shoulders and held out her hand, catching the cane as it fell from the sky. Plagg's charm lit up as she whispered, "Cataclysm."

Even with a reduced power level, Cataclysm was strong enough to snap the weapon in two. The pommel glowed a faint red before returning to normal. At once all the scarlet enhanced Akumas started reverting back to humans. Hawkmoth also lost his power up and return to his normal form.

He got up and was flanked on all sides by the Miraculous heroes, including a new one, whose animal he didn't recognize from either the Universal or Chinese Zodiac circle.

His lips curled up in an angry scowl and he clenched his fists. "So, you had a secret weapon as backup if you needed help battling me. Very clever and devious Ladybug."

Ladybug didn't respond to his question. Instead, she snapped her fingers at her teammates. It was a signal to use their powers to bring this fight to an end.

Carapace went first, "Shell Guard!" Instantly the area was covered by a green turtle-shaped force field preventing Hawkmoth's escape.

Rene Rouge brought her flute up to her lips. "Spirit Guides!" Blowing into the flute a simple tune was played. Out of the end, the two spirit foxes appeared. They growled as they took positions on the man's right and left sides. They would pounce on him the second he tried to escape.

Honey Bee touched her Miraculous and called out, "Swarm!" The bees took up position around his head, stingers ready to sting.

Kkachi withdrew her saber calling out, "Bestowment!" before tapping both of Peace Keeper's shoulders. A bluish blackish light surged through the blade and into Peace Keeper.

She felt a boost of power and summoned not only Nooroo's and Duusu's powers but Wayzz's as well. She had never juggled three powers at the same time, but thanks to her retrocognition visions, she knew how to handle it.

Chat Noir grinned and laughed before activating his Cataclysm. Next, to him, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, which was a polished small box, like the ones used in bringing a Miraculous to its wielder.

"You're out of options Hawkmoth. You have nowhere to go. Give up now!"

"Never! You'll have to take my Miraculous off my cold dead body," he barked at them. In his mind, he was frantically trying to figure a way to escape. His perfect plan had been thwarted by teenagers and he was unsure what to do.

* * *

As the heroes moved in closer, both he and Ladybug, with her Lucky Charm, saw to their horror a small blue feather drifting in the wind towards his cane. "NO!" Ladybug shouted grabbing for the feather, only to have it slip through her fingers and into the cane.

A bluish glasses shaped mask appeared over the villain's eyes. _"Hawkmoth, I am Mayura. Let me help you."_

"No, I told you not to use the Miraculous," he whispered under his breath. In his mind, he could see Mayura in his lair. Nathalie's transformation was both breathtaking and strange.

Her eyes had pink irises and sclera's which faded into dark indigo, and there was black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin had turned light indigo and her hair was now dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wore a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which was blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center along with a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye.

She wore a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appeared to have a set hexagonal texture. The bottom had a front slit skirt, with a skirt which had rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers along the end of it.

The rounded points were edged with translucent, light blue material. Underneath the dress, there were translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high heeled boots. She weapon was hand fan made from peacock feathers.

 _"You are in need of assistance. Let me use your feelings to summon a protector for you."_

"Just this once." He took a step back, crossed his arms, and brought them down. A giant purple moth creature appeared above him. Its massive size broke the force field and its wings flapped so hard everyone was sent flying through the air and barely managed to grab the metal supports to keep from being sent miles away.

Mayura renounced the summons as Hawkmoth disappeared from the tower. Once he was far enough away he let go of his transformation clearly exhausted. "Master? Are you okay?" Nooroo asked worriedly.

"We'll pant be having pant a serious talk pant later tonight. Right now pant we need to check on pant Nathalie. We have to see how using a damaged Miraculous has affected her." Wiping the sweat off his forehead the man started walking back to his home.

* * *

Back at the Eiffel Tower, the heroes swung back onto the platform. Ladybug and Peace Keeper had grim looks on their faces.

"I understand know why those feathers can be so dangerous. Summoning a protector from emotional pain is a powerful thing."

Peace Keeper nodded. "Duusu is the Kwami of Inner Strength, which requires healing both physical and emotional pain." She bit her lip and added, "The Miraculous is damaged. I don't think it will be used often."

"What's this about a peacock miraculous?" Rene Rouge asked curiously.

"A tale for another day," Chat Noir told her. He turned to the new hero. "Hi. Thanks for saving us back there. We wouldn't have been able to last as long as we did if you hadn't stopped Lila from injuring Ladybug."

"It was an honor to help. I'm Kkachi by the way." She hesitantly held out her hand and they all shook it. Their timers all went off warning they were about to detransform.

The group bounded away to the park and hid under the trees. Rene Rouge and Carapace changed back to their civilian forms first, returning their Miraculouses.

When Honey Bee returned her Miraculous Kkachi was so surprised she yanked her Miraculous out of her hair and stared at her best friend who stared right back at her in shock.

"Juleka/Rose? I never would have suspect you as a heroine!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Indeed, Alya's eyes widened and Nino muttered something under his breath, which questionably sounded like, "Marinette was right." Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a smirk with each other.

Peace Keeper, who had caught a very fatigued Honorra, looked at her fondly. "I'm pleased you're okay. We feared we never see you again."

"I'm extremely exhausted, but I'm still corporeal," the little magpie assured the Apprentice.

With three minutes left to go, Ladybug and Chat Noir thanked all the temporary heroes for their help. Today, they had not only shown themselves to be worthy of a Miraculous but to be true heroes no matter if they were transformed or not.

Saying their goodbyes everyone dispersed heading where they needed to be. Later the kids would gather in the same park for Marinette's picnic and Ning would return the Miraculous before flying out to Yemen. Master Fu would talk with Honorra about her experience.

It was a happy ending for such a big day in the lives of the Miraculous heroes of Paris.


End file.
